Snapes Lebenswandel
by Odo der Held
Summary: Plötzlich taucht Hermine Granger wieder in Severus' Leben auf. Samt Baby. Und das bringt sein bisher ja so geordnetes Leben ziemlich durcheinander.


**Snapes Lebenswandel**

Hermine saß bei Ihren Eltern auf dem Sofa und las als das Telefon klingelte. Da ihre Eltern arbeiten waren ging sie dran.

„Ja?"

„Hier ist Harry Potter. Kann ich bitte mit Hermine sprechen."

„Schatz, ich bin doch dran!", lachte Hermine.

„Oh, ok. Hi. Du, sag mal…ich hab Albus gestern getroffen. Der wird sich bei Dir melden die Tage."

„Wieso?"

„Wegen nem Job."

„Job?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Harry, ich studiere noch!"

„Ja, ich weiß." Seine Stimme klang ungeduldig. „Er hat irgendwas vor. Ich wollte Dich nur schon vorwarnen, nicht dass plötzlich ein uralter Mann mit Mondumhang und Spitzhut vor Eurer Tür steht und die Nachbar tot umkippen vor Schreck."

Hermine lachte. „Ok, hab's verstanden."

„Wie geht's meinem Jungen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Wächst und gedeiht. Er hat schon 150g zugenommen."

„Wahnsinn!"

Dann plauderten sie noch eine Weile bevor Harry wieder auflegte.

Am Tag darauf flog eine junge Eule bei den Grangers in den Garten und landete auf der Lehne des Gartenstuhls auf dem Hermines Mutter saß. Wie immer bekam sie, wenn Eulen flogen, einen Schreck und sie rief hilfesuchend nach Hermine.

Hermine nahm der Eule den Brief ab und entfaltete ihn.

„Liebe Hermine,

ich hoffe sehr, es geht Dir gut? Ich möchte Dich herzlich bitten mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Professor Langley, unsere Runenlehrerin hat gekündigt und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du ihre Stelle ab dem 1. September übernehmen könntest. Da ich weiß, dass Du noch studierst, würde ich mich über diese Tatsachen gerne mit Dir unterhalten. Ich schätze Du bist durch Deinen kleinen Sohn unabkömmlich, deshalb fände ich es schön, wenn wir drei uns bei Euch in Manchester treffen könnten. Wie wäre es mit einem Glas Orangensaft? Schick mir doch eine Eule oder einen Muggelbrief.

In erwartungsvoller Erwartung,

Dein Albus Dumbledore"

Hermine fiel auf den leeren Gartenstuhl.

„Was ist passiert? Wer schreibt da?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Dumbledore. Er…er hat mir eine Stelle angeboten. Als Lehrerin."

Die beiden Frauen blickten sich baff an.

„Und?", fragte Mrs. Granger.

„Na was meinst Du, Mom?", grinste Hermine.

Mrs. Granger schmunzelte, wusste sie doch um die Liebe ihrer Tochter zu der Schule.

„Na dann", sagte sie. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich Eron ab und zu sehe."

Hermine blickte ihre Mutter treuherzig an. „Aber natürlich!" Dann hopste sie ins Haus um Papier und einen Kuli zu holen. Sie antwortete ihrem ehemaligen Direktor.

Drei Tage später, es war ein Freitag Abend apparierte Hermine nach Hogsmeade. Sie hatte allerhand dabei und es war die schwierigste Apparation die sie je gemacht hatte: 3 Koffer, einen Kinderwagen samt Baby und eine überquellende Handtasche.

Hermine hatte die Faxen dicke und hexte kurzerhand auf alle Teile einen Locomotor.

Eron begann zu wimmern. „Wir haben es gleich geschafft, Schatz", beruhigte sie ihn.

Aber Albus kam ihnen schon entgegen. Freudestrahlend und mit ausgebreiteten Armen.

„Hermine! Welch eine Freude!"

Sie ließ sich von ihm umarmen und er übernahm sofort die Locomotor für die Koffer und den Kinderwagen. Hermine hängte sich endlich ihre Tasche um. „Danke", schnaufte sie erleichtert.

„Das ist gar kein Problem, meine Liebe. Komm nur mit, Dobby und ich haben alles für Dich und den Kleinen vorbereitet."

„Bist Du sicher, dass Eron nicht stört?", begann Hermine das Thema erneut. „Und ich auch nicht?"

Albus blickte sie tadelnd an. „Nein", sagte er ruhig. „Minerva, Poppy, Pomona und Aurora freuen sich sehr auf Euch. Du weißt, dass ich mich schon als Babysitter angeboten habe und die Damen sind auch äußerst bereit willig zu unterstützen. Dir wird es hier an nichts mangeln."

Er blickte in Hermines Augen und sah pure Dankbarkeit.

Albus bugsierte den Kinderwagen die Treppe hinauf als wäre er eine Wolke. Die Koffer flogen schwebend hinter sich her. Hermine musste ihn immer wieder für seine unfassbaren, aber sehr lässig aussehenden Zauberkünste bewundern. Sie war selbst noch lange nicht so weit.

„Was hat Snape gesagt, als Du mich angekündigt hast?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Hat er einen sehr großen Aufstand gemacht?"

Albus schmunzelte. „Er hatte keine Chance dazu. Als ich Dich und Eron erwähnte, fielen die Frauen sofort über mich her und brachen in Jubelstürme aus. Selbst wenn Severus ein Problem mit Eurer Anwesenheit hätte, hätte er keine Möglichkeit gehabt auch nur einen Piep von sich zu geben. Siehst Du diesen blauen Fleck, Hermine?" Er zeigte ihr seinen Unterarm und Hermine nickte. „Das war Hagrid als er mich umarmt und hochgehoben hat." Albus lächelte und Hermine konnte nicht anders und tat dasselbe.

„Nun ja", sagte sie schüchtern. „Hagrid war immer schon ein wenig stürmisch. Tut mir leid."

Albus tätschelte Hermine die Schulter und schob Erons Kinderwagen weiter durch die Gänge.

„Die Wohnung für Dich hatte eigentlich nur ein Schlafzimmer, aber ich habe mit dem Schloss gesprochen und es hat noch ein weiteres Zimmer für Eron kreiert."

„Danke Schloss", sagte Hermine laut. Natürlich antwortete niemand. Eine rosa toupierte Frau auf einem Gemälde jedoch fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Jetzt schreien Se hier ma nich so rum, Herzchen! Ich bin zwar schwerhörig aber nicht taub."

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Hermine.

„Dein Sohn ist sehr niedlich, Hermine", merkte Albus an, nachdem er sich Eron genau angeschaut hatte. „Wer ist sein Vater?"

Hermines Miene wurde missmutig. „Ein Blödmann, der mit seiner Ex fremdgegangen ist, während ich im sechsten Monat schwanger war. Ich habe beide bei uns im Bett erwischt."

Albus schwieg einen Moment. „Vielleicht wird es ihm irgendwann leid tun."

„Das ist egal, denn ich kann diesen Anblick eh nie vergessen. Es ändert nichts."

Albus blieb stehen und blickte Hermine großväterlich an. „Bitte sag Eron, wer sein Vater ist. Gib beiden später eine Chance sich kennen zu lernen. Versprichst Du mir das?"

Hermine bemühte sich zu lächeln. Sie nickte. „Das hatte ich eh immer vor."

„Sehr gut. Ich hab auch nichts anderes von Dir erwartet. So, hier sind wir. Uppsala!"

Die Tür schwang auf und Hermine schmunzelte. „Städte? Was ist aus den ganzen Leckereien geworden?"

„Davon wurde ich zu dick", scherzte Albus. „Ich empfehle Dir irgendwann Reykjavik zu nehmen. Das ist eine wunderschöne Stadt, wie ich bereits selbst herausfinden durfte."

Hermine betrat die Wohnung und Albus folgte ihr. Und somit war Hermine in ihrem neuen Zuhause.

Vier Wochen später hatte sich Hermine ganz gut eingelebt und die Schule hatte begonnen. Ihre Freizeit verbrachte Hermine mit Lernen und mit Eron Herumalbern.

Albus schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, Hermine Eron jeden zweiten Tag für bis zu 5 Stunden abzunehmen und Hermine kam Uni-technisch erstaunlich gut voran.

Eines Abends, es wurde schon dunkel, war das übliche Freundinnen-Gespräch mit Harrys besserer Hälfte Ginny dran. Ginny hatte von Harry ein Handy mit Flatrate geschenkt bekommen und Ginny war fast nur noch mit dem Handy am Ohr zu finden. Sie telefonierte entweder mit Harry, mit Hermine oder mit Charlie, den Zwillingen oder Bill, die ebenfalls alle ein Telefon besaßen.

Da Hermine nicht im Schloss telefonieren konnte ging sie dafür nach draußen.

„Hey Gin!", sagte sie als Ginny sich wie immer betont weltfrauisch mit „Ginevra Weasley hier" meldete.

„Hey Mine. Alles gut bei Euch beiden? Wie geht's meinem Schätzchen?"

„Mir geht es gut", sagte Hermine trocken.

„Das ist schön", lachte Ginny, „aber ich meinte eigentlich Eron."

„Dem geht es wohl auch gut. Er wird grad von Albus bespaßt."

„Oh je", lachte Ginny, „sieh nur zu, dass Albus es nicht übertreibt."

„Keine Sorge. Ich gebiete ihm Einhalt, sollte er anfangen Eron Mondsichelumhänge anzuziehen."

Ginny lachte wieder. „Und er säh da drin bestimmt total süß aus!"

„Ja. Ganz sicher."

„Gibt's neue sexy Lehrer?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Nein, nur die üblichen Spaßbremsen. Filch ist noch da und Snape auch."

„Oh, hör mir mit dem auf", brummte Ginny, „also keine sexy Lehrer zum Spaß haben?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine gespielt elendig. „Niemand zum Spaß haben. Keinen heißen Sex. Kein Kerl, der sich nimmt was er will."

„Da stehst Du drauf?", sagte Ginny erheitert. „So hätte ich Dich nicht eingeschätzt."

„Doch da steh ich drauf." Hermine versackte in lüsternen Gedanken. „Einfach deftig aber stilvoll genommen werden. Oh man, ich bin rattig, meine Hormone sind immer noch nicht wieder normal!"

„Such Dir nen Kerl in Hogsmeade", sagte Ginny.

„Ich werd mal sehen, was ich finden kann."

„Oh, Harry kommt grad heim. Ich melde mich die Tage wieder, ok?"

„Na klar. Grüß den Junior, ja?"

„Mach ich. Bye."

„B…."

Plötzlich riss ihr jemand halb das Telefon aus der Hand. Hermine wandte sich um. Es war nur ein dunkler Schatten, aber Hermine ahnte wer es war.

Der Mann packte sie am Handgelenk und drehte sie wieder zurück mit dem Rücken zu sich. Dann drückte ihren Rücken runter und fasste derbe zwischen ihre Beine.

Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf. „Was…?"

„Halt den Mund", zischte seine Stimme grob aber nicht wütend.

Sie spürte wie seine Hände ihren Rock hochschoben und Hermine hielt fassungslos die Luft an. Was tut er da? Wieso macht er das, wo er weiß, dass ich meinen Zauberstab dabei habe? Ich kann mich wehren!

Er riss ihr den Slip runter bis zu er zu Boden fiel, dann war seine große Hand plötzlich wieder zwischen ihren Beinen und Hermine spürte, wie er ihre Falten befeuchtete.

Eine kurze Zeit bewegte er sich nur hinter ihr und mit einem Mal presste er seine Männlichkeit heftig in ihren Spalt. Hermine atmete zischend ein.

Er nahm sie mit grober Gewalt und Hermine war zwischen Weinen und Entsetzen zu Mute. Dann ganz plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an das, was sie da vorhin Ginny am Telefon erzählt hatte und sie wurde blass.

Er tat gerade genau das, was sie hatte haben wollen. In Hermine löste sich ein Knoten und ihr Entsetzen wich nun ehrlichem Interesse. Jetzt erleb doch gefälligst mal, was du Ginny da einfach so erzählt hast!

Snape hielt inne und drückte Hermine gen Boden. Sie gab seinem Druck nach und fiel vorsichtig auf die Knie. Er folgte ihr und stieß sich wieder in sie. Hermine stöhnte leise aufgegeilt auf.

„Halt den Rand", zischte er. „Wehe Du bewegst Dich!"

Doch sie stöhnte vor Erregung wieder auf und er musste ihr hart auf eine Pobacke schlagen. Hermine durchzuckte ein greller Schmerz. „Klappe halten", knurrte er.

Hermines Gedanken verloren sich in einem Strudel aus körperlichen Emotionen.

Snape hinter ihr keuchte mittlerweile leise und krallte seine groben Hände schraubzwingenartig in Hermines weiche Hüfthaut. Die Hitze in ihr besiegte sie und Hermine kam. Sie hörte sich selbst wimmern und es war ihr peinlich. Nichtsdestotrotz kam sie heftig.

Sie hörte Snape hinter sich, spürte, dass sie seinen Ständer in sich zusammenpresste und hörte ihn plötzlich auch kommen. Seine Geräusche waren verwirrend erotisch. Sie klangen ehrlich und echt.

Er fasste noch einmal sehr grob in ihre Hüfthaut, dann presste er seine Leiste an ihren Po und entlud sich in ihr.

Kurze Zeit später zog er sich aus ihr raus, stand auf, etwas raschelte und dann hörte sie Schritte auf Gras.

Hermine stand ebenfalls verdattert auf und zog sich wieder an. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um, ob sie gesehen worden waren und sie hexte einen Homenum Revelio von dem sie wusste, dass er eine Reichweite von bis zu 200m haben konnte, wenn er sorgsam ausgeführt wurde. Aber da war nichts.

Sie waren allein gewesen.

Hermine schlenderte wieder in Richtung Schloss als ihr einfiel, dass Snape ja in ihr gekommen war und mit einem Mal fiel ihr ein, dass sie keinen Verhütungstrank hatte. Sie hatte ja auch nicht angenommen hier jemals Sex zu haben!

Und ihr fiel nur einer ein, der ihr aus der Misere helfen konnte. Snape selbst.

Sie lief schnurstracks in den Kerker und klopfte an seiner Bürotür. Niemand öffnete. Dann klopfte sie an seiner Wohnungstür. Einen Moment später wurde sie aufgerissen und Snape stand verärgert vor ihr.

„Was wollen Sie?", raunte er.

„Wenn Sie mich schon einfach so ohne mein Einverständnis nehmen, dann müssen Sie mir jetzt bei der Verhütung helfen. Ich habe im Moment keine Lust darauf, ein Kind von Ihnen zu bekommen." Hermine bemerkte ihre raunzenden Ton, befand ihn aber für ideal.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte er sie an. Dann trat er aus der Tür neben sie und ging in Richtung Büro. „Mitkommen!", orderte er. Hermine folgte ihm verdattert über seine ganze Dreistigkeit.

Er öffnete seine Bürotür mit einem Alohomora, trat an seinen Vorratsschrank und entnahm ihm eine Phiole mit klarer Flüssigkeit.

„Hier."

Hermine nahm ihm die Flasche ab, schaute kurz auf das Etikett und öffnete den Deckel. Sie goss den Deckel voll und schluckte die darin enthaltene Flüssigkeit.

Beim Zuschrauben fragte sie: „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein!" Sie klang nicht halb so böse wie sie gewollt hatte.

„Wieso? SIE wollten das doch!", sagte er als sei das eben keine irgendwie geartete Vergewaltigung gewesen.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

„Wieso verhüten Sie nicht?", fragte Snape plötzlich. „Sie sind 20 und Single."

„Das geht Sie einen Dreck an", fauchte Hermine nun stocksauer.

Sie knallte die Flasche auf seinen Schreibtisch, drehte sich oscarreif um und verließ erhoben Hauptes sein Büro.

Sie musste Eron noch abholen. Hermine lief deshalb auf direktem Weg in Richtung Dumbledores Büro, sagte „Mettklöpschen" zu den Steinstatuen und wurde durchgelassen.

„Komm rein, Hermine", rief Albus schon, als Hermine just einmal geklopft hatte.

Hermine betrat Albus Büro und sah Eron schon in seiner Babyschale liegen. Albus hatte ihn in die Nähe des warmen Kaminfeuers gestellt und über der Babyschale stand Phineas Nigellus vorn über gebeugt und säuselte in Richtung Eron lauter „Dutzidutziduus". Hermine schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Hallo Hermine", lächelte Albus und stand auf. „Du willst Deinen Sohn wieder haben, nehme ich an."

„Schläft er immer noch nicht?"

„Er ist schon wieder wach", sagte Albus, „ich habe ihm das Fläschchen gegeben und jetzt versucht Phineas ihn wieder zum Schlafen zu bewegen."

Hermine lächelte Albus dankbar an. „Wenn ich Dich nicht hätte", sagte sie.

„Das ist kein Problem. Der englische Familienminister hat zwar etwas seltsam geguckt, als ich mit Eron bei ihm im Büro aufgetaucht bin, aber er wird sich gedacht haben, dass ich babysitte und dass Eron nicht mein eigen Fleisch und Blut ist."

„Wenn es Dir irgendwie nützt darfst Du das gerne behaupten", lachte Hermine herzlich.

Albus schmunzelte. „Ich werde es mir merken."

Hermine trat an die Babyschale und blickte ihren Sohn an. Ihm waren schon die Augen zugefallen, aber er nuckelte noch ein wenig an seiner Hand. Hermine wurde wie immer bei seinem Anblick von Liebe überrollt. Sie nickte Phineas, der aufgehört hatte zu Dutziduen, dankend zu und nahm Eron in der Schale hoch.

„Gute Nacht, Albus", sagte Hermine nun leiser weil sie Eron so nah bei sich hatte.

Er winkte nur herzlich.

„Morgen. Gleiche Zeit?

Albus nickte.

Dann ging Hermine mit ihrem Sohn heim.

Am nächsten Morgen badete Hermine Eron und während er, wie immer, im warmen Badewasser strampelte, sagte sie zu ihm: „Was der Snape da gestern gemacht hat! Unfassbar. Er war sehr nett zu Deiner Mum, aber das weiß er nicht und wir sagen es ihm einfach nicht, ja?" Hermines Tonfall wurde immer verschwörerischer. „Mummy hat das gefallen. Obwohl Onkel Snape hätte vorwarnen können, was er da tun wollte."

Bald darauf war Eron trocken, frisch gewindelt und in Jeans und Longsleeve gekleidet. Hermine legte ihn wieder in die Babyschale und machte sich selbst fertig. Dann ging sie mit Eron auf dem Arm in die große Halle.

Die große Halle war ziemlich voll und als Hermine mit dem Baby reinkam schauten viele interessiert hin.

Marscha aus der sechsten Klasse der Hufflepuffs stand sofort auf. „Soll ich, Professor?"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht schon. Aber danke. Es wäre vielleicht schön, wenn Sie morgen Abend Zeit hätten. Eine Stunde oder so. Dann kann ich endlich mal in die Winkelgasse apparieren und dieses Buch holen, was schon seit 3 Wochen auf mich wartet."

Marscha überlegte nicht eine Sekunde. „Klar. Kein Problem. Bringen Sie ihn nur vorbei. Wann?"

„Um 5?"

„Prima." Marscha setzte sich wieder zu ihren Freundinnen und Hermine betrat die Empore des Lehrertisches.

„Mussten Sie den kleinen Hosenscheißer mitbringen?", murrte Snape sofort.

„Ja."

Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und goss sich mit einer Hand eine Tasse warme Milch ein.

Dann versuchte sie nach der Dose mit dem Kakaopulver zu hangeln, scheiterte aber kläglich.

Sie musste aufgeben. „Snape, wären Sie wohl so nett und würden mir den Kakao reichen?"

Ohne einen Blick oder ein Wort griff Snape über den Tisch, holte die Dose, öffnete sie und ließ einen gehäuften Teelöffel in Hermines Milchtasse fallen. „Mehr?"

„Einen noch. Danke."

Er tat was sie gesagt hatte und stellte die Dose wieder beiseite.

„Ja, wo ist denn mein allersüßester Eron?", fragte Madam Pinces recht schrille Stimme von hinten. Die Bibliothekarin kam angedackelt.

Eron zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen und stieß ein leises Wimmern aus.

Hermine knurrte. „Na danke"

„Sie sollten den Imperturbatio benutzen, Miss Granger", empfahl Snape.

„Bei der Pince werfe ich den gleich auf mich mit", brummte Hermine verhalten.

Madam Pince hatte sie erreicht und Hermine gab Eron ab. So konnte sie in Ruhe frühstücken.

Snape schien ebenfalls sehr spät gekommen zu sein, denn er blieb noch lange neben Hermine sitzen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatte Hermine Eron halb auf dem Arm und halb auf dem Schoß. So konnte er seine Mutter sehen und auch Snape.

Hermine steckte ihren kleinen Finger in ihre Kakaotasse und bot dann Eron den Finger zum Probieren an. Eron schien sofort zu registrieren wie lecker Kakao war, denn er ließ den Finger an seinen Lippen zu und begann zu Schmatzen.

Hermine lachte leise und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Du bist wunderbar", sagte sie leise. „Mein kleiner Schatz."

Sie seufzte und blickte dann zu Snape hinüber. Der hatte sie beobachtet, aber seinem Gesichtsausdruck war nichts zu entnehmen.

Hermine entzog Eron wieder den Finger, lehnte sich gemütlich an und legte sich Eron auf die Brust.

Eron hörte Hermines Herzschlag, steckte sofort seine Faust an den Mund und begann wieder zu nuckeln.

„Gute Platz, hm?", fragte Snape Eron plötzlich.

Hermine grinste. „Kennen Sie ihn denn?"

„Nein."

„Darf ich den kleinen Furz mal nehmen, Mine?", fragte Hagrid ein paar Minuten später.

„Klar."

Hermine stand auf und übergab Eron an Hagrid. Eron passte fast genau in eine von Hagrids Händen. Eron schlief sofort ein.

Hermine lachte leise und auch Snape schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Wenn er das nächste Mal spät abends Theater macht, komm ich bei Dir vorbei, ja?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

Hagrid nickte munter. „Aber immer, Minchen. Immer! So einen putzigen kleinen Kerl habe ich schon lange nicht mehr betüddelt. Der letzte kleine Kerl war Harry."

„War Harry süß?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

Von Snape hörte sie ein leise gebrummeltes „Nein", aber Hagrid sagte: „Naja, Harry war ja schon'n bisschen älter, nicht? Aber er war ein ganz süßes Baby."

Hermine hatte nebenbei auf die Uhr geguckt.

„Mist, ich muss los. Winky?"

Sofort tauchte Winky neben Hermines Stuhl auf und verbeugte sich tief.

„Winky, nimmst Du mir Eron bitte ab? Ich muss in den Unterricht."

„Aber natürlich, Miss. Winky legt Baby jetzt schlafen."

„Perfekt", strahlte Hermine und verließ alle Anwesenden verabschiedend den Lehrertisch.

Hermine hatte ihre letzte Schulstunde um 16 Uhr beendet und sie holte sich Eron von Winky wieder ab. Eron schlief und sah satt und zufrieden aus.

Hermine ging in Pomonas Blumengarten, ließ eine Sonnenliege erscheinen und legte sich darauf.

Sie hexte sich ein weitausgeschnittenes T-Shirt an, legte Eron zwischen ihre Brüste und deckte ihn und sich mit einer warmen Decke zu. Dann ruhten sich beide aus.

Pomona war die erste, die vorbei kam und sie lachte herzlich und leise.

„Ihr gebt ein schönes Bild ab, wisst ihr das eigentlich?", fragte sie. Dann ging sie lächelnd weiter.

Als Zweites kamen 3 ältere Schüler vorbei und grüßten nur freundlich.

Plötzlich stand Snape vor ihnen. Die Hände hatte er auf dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Guten Tag", grüßte er samtig raunend um Eron nicht zu wecken.

„Hi", flüsterte Hermine und sah ihrem Sohn prüfend ins Gesicht.

Snape ließ sich ungebeten auf einer umgedrehten Holzkiste nieder.

„Miss Granger", begann er verhalten.

Sie blickte auf.

„Ich will nicht sagen, dass mir meine Aktion gestern leid tut, aber ich möchte mich wenigstens kurz versichern, dass es ihnen gut geht."

„Mir geht es gut, Snape", sagte Hermine rasch. „Es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie streichelte sanft Erons dunkelbraunen Flaum.

„Wer ist eigentlich der Vater?", fragte Snape plötzlich und nickte in Richtung Eron.

„Jemand, den ich bitte nicht wieder sehen muss."

„Ist er hier von der Schule?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendwann werde ich Eron sagen, wer sein Vater ist, bis dahin kommen wir beiden auch gut alleine klar."

„Ihre Stimme klingt hart."

„Wundert es Sie?"

„Nein."

Snape schwieg eine Weile. Dann fragte er:

„Warum sind Sie hier so plötzlich in der Schule aufgetaucht, Miss Granger?"

„Albus hat mir quasi Zuflucht gewährt. Ich habe kurzzeitig mit Erons Vater zusammen gewohnt und als ich ihn und seine Exfreundin in unserem Bett vorgefunden hatte bin ich ausgezogen. Ich kam bei meinen Eltern unter, aber als Eron geboren wurde, konnte ich nicht bei meinen Eltern bleiben. Ich hatte keinen Job, meine Eltern wenig Platz und außerdem sind sie ja noch voll am arbeiten. Beide. Harry erzählte Albus davon, quasi nur so nebenbei und Albus hat mich sofort zu sich geholt. Hier her."

Severus bemerkte wie die Härte aus Miss Grangers Stimme verschwand und schon bei Potters Namen liebevoll geworden war. Bei Albus Namen klang sie nun einfach dankbar.

„Ich habe diesen kleinen Schatz hier am 31. Juli zur Welt gebracht, an Harrys Geburtstag, wussten Sie das?"

Snape lächelte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry ist sein Pate. Noch im Krankenhaus, Eron war grad eine halbe Stunde alt, da habe ich Harry zum Geburtstag gratuliert und ihn gefragt. Und dann hatte Eron einen Taufpaten. Harry hat nicht eine Sekunde gezögert."

„Meinen Sie, Potter ist sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst?"

Hermine nickte überzeugt. „Ganz bestimmt."

Snape stand auf. Er blickte auf Hermine und Eron runter. Eron war wieder wach geworden und wechselte jetzt den Daumen zum Nuckeln. Snape blickte in Hermines Gesicht und sah wie verliebt sie in ihren Sohn war.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger."

„Bis später."

Dann ging er.

Halloween kam und Hermine und Eron waren eingeladen zu einem von Albus geplanten Dinner in der großen Halle.

Hermine und Eron verkleideten sich als Engel. Er trug ein weißes Kleid und Hermine hatte ihm einen Blütenkranz aufs Haar gesetzt, der magisch fest hielt. Hermine hatte sich einen irrsinnigen Lockenkopf verpasst und ebenfalls einen Blütenkranz im Haar. Sie trug einen langen weißen Spitzenrock, eine weiße nicht zu enge Korsage und eine cremefarbene flauschige Strickjacke darüber.

Albus freute sich riesig über Hermines und Erons Aufzug.

Er war auch sehr interessiert an der Magie, die Erons Blütenkranz auf dem Kopf festhielt.

Snape hatte sich natürlich nicht verkleidet, fiel Hermine sofort auf und er und sie sahen wie absolute Konterparts aus. Er schwarz wie die Nacht. Sie weiß und unschuldig.

Severus musste lächeln als er Miss Granger sah. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus. Unschuldig. Ihr kleiner Sohn war süß mit den Blumen auf dem Kopf und Severus musste sich zusammen nehmen um sie nicht anzustarren.

Später nach dem Essen war Hermine ihren Sohn an Aurora und Septima losgeworden und Hermine entschuldigte sich für einen Moment. Sie verließ die große Halle und ging in Richtung Astronomieturm.

Der Himmel war klar wie Erons blaue Augen und sternenübersät wie Ginnys Nase mit Sommersprossen.

Hermine wickelte ihre Strickjacke enger um sich herum, denn es war recht frisch. Sie blickte in die dunkle Ferne und genoss es mal einen Moment sohn-los durchatmen zu können.

„Hier bist Du", murmelte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr. Hermine fuhr erst erschrocken zusammen bis sie Snape erkannte. „Dreh Dich nicht um", raunte er samtig.

Hermines Herz schlug bei seinen Worten sofort schneller.

Er blieb dicht hinter ihr stehen und plötzlich legte sich seine rechte Hand um Hermines Kehle. Hermine durchzuckte ein Blitz bis hinunter zwischen ihre Beine.

Er drückte seine Hand leicht zu und zog von vorne ihren Rock hoch bis er an ihrem Slip angekommen war.

„Du stehst darauf so angefasst zu werden", raunte er direkt in ihr Ohr, was Hermine eine immense Gänsehaut bescherte.

Grob zog er den Slip runter und griff fest zwischen ihre Beine. Hermine entfuhr ein erregtes Stöhnen.

„Wehr Dich nicht."

Hermine legte ihre Hände auf die Steinzinnen und stützte sich daran ab. Snapes Hände ließen sie los und er öffnete seine Hose. Er winkelte ihr linkes Bein an in dem er es festhielt und schob sich zielstrebig in sie. Tief schob er sich in sie hinein und wieder raus. Ihren weichen, heißen Körper zu fühlen bereitete ihm ein extatisches Gefühl von Erregung.

Längst war Miss Grangers anfänglicher Widerstand gebrochen und sie stand vor ihm, stützte sich an den Zinnen ab und hatte den Kopf auf die Brust fallen lassen. Er stieß sich immer tiefer in sie und hatte alsbald das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren.

Mit einem Mal versteifte sich ihr Körper und sie kam mit einem wilden Zucken. Um sie nicht zu verlieren hielt er sie mit der einen Hand unterm Knie und mit der anderen Hand um die Taille fest.

Ihre Brüste mochte er aber nicht anfassen, weil sie noch stillte. Immer weiter nahm er sie und schon bald konnte er nicht mehr. Er wurde von seinen Gefühlen überrollt.

Es dauerte nicht lange und seine Erregung ließ nach und er verlor sie. Er ließ ihr Knie los und sie stellte sich wieder wackelig auf ihre zwei Beine. Ihr Rock fiel an ihr runter und wenn sie sich nicht umgedreht und ihn mit diesem glühenden Blick angesehen hätte, hätte er sie für die weiße Unschuld gehalten, die sie eben in der großen Halle dargestellt hatte. Nun warf sie ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu und zog ihren Slip hoch.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie nur.

„Was?" Er verstand nicht.

„Jetzt müssen wir wieder zu Ihnen gehen."

„Nein. Ich wollte, dass es irgendwann wieder passiert. Hier." Und er zog ein kleineres Fläschchen mit Verhütungstrank aus seiner Robentasche.

Hermine warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu aber nahm die Flasche. Sie trank etwas davon und gab sie ihm wieder. Er ließ sie gleichmütig in seine Robentasche zurück gleiten.

Dann nickte er Hermine einmal zu und ging zum Fest zurück.

Hermine allerdings nahm sich noch einige Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Das grad war geil gewesen. Sie konnte Snape nicht leiden, aber das hatte er drauf. Er konnte sie befriedigen.

Und wie!

Dann reckte sich die selbstbewusste Seite in ihr. Was ist, wenn ICH es mal nötig habe? Muss ER dann herhalten für MICH? Sie lachte innerlich auf. Bei Männern war so ein Überfall schwerer möglich. Sie mussten erst einen Ständer kriegen. Soll ich es mal demnächst ausprobieren?

Unten auf dem Rasen tollten noch 5 Erstklässler herum und plötzlich tauchte Minerva auf und pfiff sie wieder zurück ins Schloss. Hermine blickte auf die Uhr. Es war bereits 10 durch.

Sie lächelte unwillkürlich über die Aktion von Snape gerade und verließ den Turm über die alte Holzleiter.

Als sie wieder in die große Halle kam hatte Aurora Eron aus der Babyschale geholt und war mit ihm auf einer improvisierten Fläche am Tanzen. Dafür hielt sie ihn auf dem Arm und hatte seinen rechten Arm in die Tanzhaltung genommen. Sie lächelte als Hermine näher trat.

„Sonst wollte keiner", murrte sie betrübt.

Plötzlich kam Filius an und bat Aurora um den Tanz. Hermine sagte grinsend: „Siehste!" und nahm ihr ihren Babysohn wieder ab.

Nun tanzte sie mit ihm so wie Aurora zuvor. Dabei merkte sie nicht, dass ihr weißer spitzenbesetzter Rock hin und her schwang wie eine Kirchglocke und Hermine bemerkte, dass Eron am Einschlafen war.

„Sie sehen aus wie eine Prinzessin", flüsterte eine kleine Erstklässlerin atemlos, die neben der Tanzfläche saß.

Hermine lächelte.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie blickte zu Snape hinüber, der sie seltsam betrachtete.

Albus trat näher. „Darf ein alter Mann eine so junge hübsche Frau zum Tanz bitten?"

„Darf Eron mittanzen?"

„Aber selbstredend."

Er nahm sie halb in die Tanzhaltung und schwenkte sie sachte über das Parkett. Hermine strahlte glücklich. Sie tanzte so gerne!

Sie hatten den Tanz beendet, da fing Eron an leise zu quäken. Hermine nahm ihn richtig auf den Arm und schaukelte ihn sanft, damit er wieder einschlief.

Als das nach ein paar Minuten immer noch nicht wirkte begann sie sanft mit einem Fingerrücken über seine Nase zu streicheln. Er schlief wieder ein.

Hermine legte ihn zurück in die Babyschale auf dem Slytherintisch und tanzte nun richtig mit Albus.

Als sie 3 Minuten später wieder zu Eron hinsah war er weg. Hermines erster Schreck legte sich als sie Erons Schale 3 Meter weiter auf dem Tisch stehen sah.

Bei Snape.

Snape saß vor Eron und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Er sprach leise mit ihrem Sohn. Er hatte wohl den Imperturbatio aufgehoben.

Snapes Mimik war interessant und er lächelte. Dann streckte er seine rechte Hand in Richtung Eron und knuddelte seinen Bauch sanft durch, was Hermine auch erst beim Näherkommen sehen konnte.

Jetzt Harrys Tarnumhang haben, dachte Hermine sehnsüchtig. Aber sie hatte ihn nicht.

„Ihr Sohn ist aufgewacht, Miss Granger."

„Er heißt Eron."

„Das ist mir bewusst."

„Sie nennen nie seinen Namen."

Snape überhörte sie. Er drehte Erons Babyschale in Hermines Richtung und sie konnte einen Blick auf ihren Sohn werfen.

„Was haben Sie ihm gesagt?", erkundigte sich Hermine bemüht beiläufig.

„Das geht nur ihn und mich was an", scherzte Snape ruhig.

„Aha. Männer unter sich also!"

Snape nickte.

„Ich würde mir noch ein Glas Punsch holen. Möchten Sie auch ein Glas, Snape?"

„Gerne."

Hermine ging los und schüttelte währenddessen fassungslos den Kopf. Wieso war Snape jetzt so aufmerksam zu Eron?

Bis heute hat er ihn nicht einmal auch nur angesehen.

Plötzlich hörte sie Eron quäken und drehte sich um. Oh nein!, dachte Hermine genervt.

Madam Pince hatte sich über die Babyschale gebeugt und wollte Eron bespaßen. Das war nach hinten losgegangen.

Hermine wollte gerade zurück gehen als sie wie erstarrt stehen blieb. Snape war aufgestanden und hatte Eron kurzerhand aus der Schale gehoben. Eron lag nun in seinen Armen und war komplett still.

Dieses Bild vor ihren Augen brannte sich fest in Hermines Gedächtnis ein: Der große, dunkle, aggressive Mann mit dem kleinen Baby auf dem Arm.

Snape hielt Eron aus Madam Pinces Reichweite. Das war auch nicht weiter schwer, weil Madam Pince gut zwei Köpfe kleiner war als Snape.

Hermine war seltsamerweise völlig beruhigt und sie ging zum Punsch und goss zwei Gläser voll.

Als sie zurück zum Slytherintisch kam saß Snape wieder auf seinem Platz, hielt Eron im Arm und blickte Hermine entgegen als sei nichts geschehen.

„Wollte die Pince Eron wieder überfallen?", fragte Hermine leise.

Snape nickte. Dann meinte er einen Grund nennen zu müssen, warum er Eron hochgenommen hatte. „Sein Schreien hat genervt", fügte er hinzu.

Hermine warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu und wollte ihm Eron abnehmen. Er zog Eron weg.

„Es macht mir nichts aus. Trinken Sie nur in Ruhe."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und griff zu ihrem Glas.

„Wieso trinken Sie eigentlich Punsch?", fragte er verwirrt. „Da ist Alkohol drin."

„Jetzt nicht mehr." Hermine hielt ihm eine kleine Phiole entgegen.

Snape warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Etikett. „Hm", brummte er.

„Wie Sie sehen habe ich auch immer eine Phiole bei mir", sagte sie spitz.

Hermine ließ die kleine Flasche mit dem entalkoholisierenden Trank wieder in ihre Rocktasche gleiten und genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck vom Punsch. Sie beobachtete Snape heimlich.

Er blickte mit recht gönnerhaftem Blick auf das kleine Baby hinab und wiegte es vorsichtig.

„Sie tanzen gerne", stellte er fest.

„Ja."

Hermine blickte auf Eron hinab und sah, dass Eron in einem komaartigen Zustand sein musste. Er schlief tief und fest und seine linke Hand war nicht mehr zu einer Faust geballt, sondern hing schlaff vom Körper ab.

Hermine nahm sie und legte sie zurück auf Snapes Arm. Ihre Hand berührte dabei den Stoff seines Ärmels und Hermine spürte Snapes starke, maskuline Aura.

„Möchten Sie Kinder, Snape?"

Er blickte hoch, dann kurz auf Eron und ihr wieder in die Augen. „Nein. Eigentlich nicht."

„Haben Sie schon Kinder?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Nein. Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Sie lächelte.

Viel später am Abend ging Hermine mit Eron in der Babyschale wieder in ihre Wohnung. Sie machte erst ihn bettfertig und legte ihn hin und dann war sie selbst dran.

Als sie im Bad stand und sich entkleidete blickte sie interessiert in den Spiegel.

Sie hatte unglaublich große Brüste bekommen und sie mochte sie. Würde Snape das gefallen, was sie jetzt gerade sah? Würde er ihren ganzen Körper liebkosen wollen? Würde er ihre Brüste mögen, auch wenn sie wieder so klein wie früher werden würden? Immerhin hatte sie jetzt noch ein irrsinniges Dekolletee.

Hermine berührte sanft ihre Brüste, zog sie sich ihren Schlafanzug an und ging schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen ging sie mit ihrer Vierten der Slytherins und Gryffindors zu Hagrid hinunter.

Der hatte einen ganzen Eimer Steine gesammelt und Hermine hielt ihn ihren Schülern hin.

„Wir werden heute als Steinmetze arbeiten. Jeder von Euch wird sich seine eigene Rune schlagen und ich möchte Euch heile wieder entlassen können. Keine blutigen Schrammen, abgeschlagenen Finger und blutüberstömten Leichen bitte."

Die Jungs lachten alle und die Mädchen runzelten angewidert die Stirn.

„Ich werde zwei Runen schlagen. Eine für mich und eine für meinen Sohn", sagte Hermine weiter. „Ich wähle für mich die Rune „Bedacht" und für Eron „Mensch". Was habt Ihr Euch ausgesucht?"

„Ich nehme die Liebe", sagte eine brünette Slytherin namens Emilie Partridge.

„Aha!"

„Und ich nehme die Rune des Dialogs", sagte eine kleine Gryffindor.

„Obhut"

„Zweisamkeit"

„Fügsamkeit"

„Ordnung"

Die Schüler sprühten vor Begeisterung und bald waren sie mit Hagrids Hilfe emsig am Arbeiten.

„Wie kann ich ein Loch in den Stein kriegen, Professor? Ich will ein Band durchziehen, damit ich die Rune umhängen kann." Josh, der größte Slytherin, drehte und wendete seinen Stein.

Hermine kam näher und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Erofizio", sagte sie und schon hatte der Stein über dem Wort „Treue" ein dünnes Loch für ein Band.

„Cool, danke, Professor."

„Kein Ding."

Zum Ende der Stunde waren nicht alle fertig geworden und die die es waren, durften schon gehen. Die anderen machten mit Hermine noch weiter.

Hermine sah von weitem Snape und Albus auf sich zu kommen.

Die 4 verbliebenen Schüler blickten auch kurz auf und hämmerten dann weiter.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Granger", sagte Albus freundlich. Neugierig fügte er dann hinzu. „Was wird denn hier veranstaltet?"

Ehe Hermine was sagen konnte, sagte James, der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins, voller Stolz: „Wir gestalten unsere eigene Rune, Sir. Professor Granger hatte die Idee!"

Albus schmunzelte. „Soso, Professor Granger hatte die Idee."

„Ja", freute sich der Junge, „die Stunde ist auch völlig unblutig verlaufen."

Hermine lachte. „Mr. Porter! Also wirklich!"

„Wieso?", fragte der Junge sie grinsend. „Wir sollten doch möglichst ohne blutige Schrammen und ohne Leichen zu verursachen die Stunde beenden, oder?"

Hermine lachte lauter und schlug Porter herzhaft auf die Schulter. Der Junge schmunzelte.

Albus ebenfalls. „Na, das hört sich gut an. Keine Todesfälle in der Runenstunde mit Professor Granger."

„Genau", sagte James und wandte sich wieder dem „k" in „Zuverlässigkeit" zu.

Severus blickte auf Hermines Rune mit dem Wort „Mensch".

„Warum Mensch?", fragte er.

„Das ist Erons Rune, Professor. Meine ist die hier." Sie hielt ihm den Stein hin.

„Bedacht?"

„Genau", antwortete Hermine und wischte mit einem nassen Lappen über Erons fertige Rune.

„Darf ich fragen wieso Bedacht?"

„Ich neige zum Hetzen, Professor. Die Rune soll mich bremsen."

„Sehr weise", murmelte Albus. „Ich möchte auch eine Rune gestalten." Er blickte Hermine an. „Ist noch ein Stein für mich übrig?"

Hagrid kam mit dem Holzeimer herbei. „Aber türlich, Professor. Greifen Sie ruhig zu!"

Albus suchte in den Steinen nach dem für ihn passenden und überlegte kurz. „Ich weiß glaub ich, was ich möchte." Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Stein und das eingeritzte Wort „Konsequenzen" erschien.

Die Schüler blickten fragend auf Albus, aber Hermine, Hagrid und Severus wussten, warum Albus dieses Wort gewählt hatte. Die Vergangenheit ließ sich eben nicht auslöschen.

„Möchten Sie auch, Professor Snape?", fragte Albus und steckte seine Rune in die Tasche seines rauchblauen Umhangs mit den Monden darauf.

„Nein", sagte Snape schlicht.

„Welches wäre Ihre Rune, Snape?", fragte Hermine neugierig. Er ignorierte sie.

Albus ging wieder zu Hagrids Eimer und suchte einen Stein heraus. Er war rötlich und durchzogen von grauen Strichen. „Der passt Du Dir. Hier! Such Dir eine Rune aus."

„Nein", sagte Severus energischer. Er würde nicht laut kundtun, was seine Rune wäre.

Albus ließ den blanken Runenstein in Severus Umhangtasche gleiten und sagte: „Dann für später."

Severus blickte Albus an. Es schien wieder mal so, als wüsste Albus genau was Severus dachte.

Severus schwieg.

Albus verabschiedete sich winkend von den fünf Steinmetzen und sagte: „Gutes Gelingen noch!"

Dann gingen Albus und Severus in Richtung See davon.

Hermine begutachtete die Arbeit der vier Schüler. „Toll gemacht", sagte sie lobend. „Ihr seid fertig?"

Die vier nickten.

„Gut, dann können wir unsere Zelte hier abbrechen. Hagrid! Vielen lieben Dank für Deine Hilfe."

Die vier Schüler strahlten Hagrid ebenfalls an.

Hagrid brummte nur zufrieden: „Kein Ding, Minchen. Kein Ding nicht."

Dann gingen alle ihrer Wege.

Da sie vor dem Abendessen zufällig auf Marscha getroffen war hatte sie die Chance Eron für 2 Stunden abzugeben. Marscha war immer ganz versessen darauf, auf Eron aufzupassen und sie ging wirklich sehr behutsam mit ihm um. Marscha hatte zwar kein Passwort für Hermines Wohnung, falls mal was war, aber Hermine hatte ihr eine der DA-Münzen gegeben. So konnte Mascha Hermine sofort informieren, falls mal mit Eron was nicht in Ordnung war.

Marscha wollte heute mit ihren Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs Karten spielen und Eron sollte „einfach mitspielen" wie Marscha Hermine lachend erklärt hatte.

Hermine hatte nach dem Essen gemerkt, dass sie „es" nötig hatte und sie überlegte nicht lange und ging deshalb kurzerhand hinunter in die Kerker.

Sie klopfte total aufgeregt an Snapes Tür.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Snape riss die Tür auf und blickte sie verwirrt und mit fragendem Blick an.

Sofort drückte Hermine ihn in seine Wohnung zurück und ließ sie Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Snape wehrte sich nicht. So verdutzt war er über ihre Aktion.

Sie suchte hinter ihm nach einer Möglichkeit für Sex, sah sein Sofa und schob ihn dort hin. Dabei ließ sie seine Augen nicht los, die sie immer noch verwirrt anblickten und schubste ihn schließlich derbe auf die Sitzfläche.

Sie setzte sich umgekehrt auf seinen Schoß und rieb sich ein wenig an ihm. Nun endlich schien er zu verstehen was sie vorhatte, denn seine Hände packten ihre Hüfte und drückten sie enger auf seine Leiste. Das war nicht das was Hermine wollte! Sie zog seine Arme weg und legte sie auf der Sofalehne ab. Er ließ sie tatsächlich da liegen.

Hermine nestelte seine Hose unter sich auf und holte sein halb erigiertes Glied heraus. Dann zog sie ihren Flatterrock weiter hoch so, dass er sehen konnte, dass sie keinen Slip anhatte. Er sah hin und schon spürte Hermine seine Erregung wachsen. Es klappt!, dachte sie rundherum zufrieden. Sie begann an seinem Schwanz zu spielen und rieb und drückte ihn und er wuchs und wuchs.

Sie rieb ihn zwischen ihren Beinen und knöpfte dann ihre Bluse auf, so dass er einen direkten Blick auf ihren schwarzen Spitzen-BH und somit ihr unglaubliches Dekolletee hatte. Auch da starrte er immer noch fassungslos hin. Er schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass Hermine auch mal heiß auf Sex war. Hermine fand das Gefühl der Macht über ihn großartig.

Schließlich befand sie seinen Ständer für perfekt und ließ sich ohne Umschweife darauf nieder. Snape atmete zischend ein. Hermine begann ihn derbe zu reiten und sie fühlte sich total aufgegeilt.

Es machte sie total an, Snape zu benutzen für ihre Befriedigung. Sie spürte ihren Orgasmus anrollen und hielt sich hinter Snape an der Sofalehne fest. Dafür kam sie seinem Gesicht näher und als sie kam und die Augen schloss, wurde sie hart von Snape geküsst. Er presste seinen Mund fest auf ihren und unartikulierte Laute entfuhren ihr. Die Nachwehen zwischen ihren Beinen ließen sie ihn weiter reiten und irgendwann hörte sie ein lautes Stöhnen aus seinem an ihren gedrückten Mund und er kam auch. Er packte nun doch ihre Hüfte und presste sie ächzend auf seine. Hermine fühlte sich vollkommen.

Sekunden später öffnete sie die Augen, grinste süffisant und stieg von ihm runter. Mit einem sicheren Griff in seine Umhangtasche holte sie die Phiole raus. Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf trank sie einen Schluck, ließ sie wieder in die Tasche fallen und ging einfach.

Sie hätte schreien können vor Glück! Ich hab's gemacht, ich hab's gemacht, ich hab's gemacht! Geil, geil, geil! War! das! Gut! Ich hab's voll drauf!

Sie ging zurück in ihre Wohnung und las noch bevor sie Eron von Marscha wieder abholte. Der kleine Knirps lag zufrieden in seiner Babyschale und war am Schlafen. Hermine spürte wieder Dankbarkeit für alle Menschen hier, die sich so sorgsam um sie und Eron kümmerten.

Dann kam die Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen bestieg Hermine die Treppen zum Lehrerpult und Eron war putzmunter und beäugte den Lehrertisch. Naja, was auch immer er wahrnahm.

Hermine ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Snape war gerade dabei sich ein Toast mit Käse zu belegen und Albus streckte sofort die Arme aus, weil er Eron gerne haben wollte.

Hermine gab ihm das Baby und goss sich Orangensaft ein.

„Finden Sie das in Ordnung, was Sie gestern gemacht haben?", zischte Snape plötzlich.

Hermine konnte nicht anders an zu grinsen. „Ja", antwortete sie schlicht.

Er wollte was erwidern, wusste aber natürlich ganz genau, dass er mit seinen Argumenten nicht weit kommen würde. Er schluckte seinen Satz runter.

„Wollen wir das jetzt immer so handhaben?", erkundigte er sich stattdessen und bemühte sich nicht verärgert zu klingen, denn das war er seit gestern Abend.

„Wieso nicht? Spricht aus ihrer Sicht etwas dagegen?"

„Ja. Sie!", zischte er, „Sie haben kein Recht…"

Doch sie unterbrach ihn leise aber harsch. „Was? Was habe ich nicht? Habe ich nicht das gleiche Recht wie Sie?"

Sie wurden unterbrochen von Marscha, die auf sie zu kam.

„Professor Granger? Ich hätte den Vorschlag zu machen, dass Macy, Kerry und ich Eron heute mit nach Hogsmeade nehmen? Sie haben doch letztens gesagt, Sie hätten einen Kinderwagen."

Hermine lächelte Marscha munter an. „Klingt toll."

„Wir würden jetzt losgehen wollen", sagte Marscha zerknirscht und drehte abwesend die DA-Münze zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Dann entreißen Sie Eron mal Professor Dumbledore und den Kinderwagen finden Sie neben meiner Wohnung unter der Treppe."

Marscha nickte zufrieden. „Alles klar. Ich decke Eron auch immer schön zu."

„Aber natürlich. Das weiß ich. Vielen Dank, Marscha!"

Marscha lächelte noch einmal und nahm Eron Albus ab. Dann verschwanden die beiden.

Hermine wandte sich wieder Snape zu. „Habe ich nicht das gleiche Recht wie Sie?", fragte sie spitz.

Severus presste seine Kiefermuskeln aufeinander und starrte Hermine denkend an. Die Aktion gestern Abend mit ihr war sehr sexy gewesen und er hatte sie mitgemacht, obwohl er sich locker hätte wehren können.

Ihm entfuhr nur ein Knurren.

Hermine lachte schnippisch auf. „Oh, der feine Herr Professor ist sprachlos! Das werde ich in meinem Kalender notieren."

„Sie…sie", raunzte Severus leise, „wagen Sie es ja nicht, wieder bei mir aufzukreuzen."

„Um was?" Hermine war immer noch schnippisch. Total amüsiert und schnippisch. Sie hatte ihn!

Oh ja!

Ein TOLLES Gefühl!

„Ist Ihnen in Ihren Alter (wie alt sind Sie eigentlich? 47?), noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Sie sich nicht einfach nehmen können was Sie wollen, ohne dass der Gegenüber das dann vielleicht auch macht?"

Seltsamerweise fiel Severus nur eins ein: „Ich bin nicht 47, Miss Granger." Das „Miss" hatte er schöner gezischt als Voldemort es je gekonnt hätte.

„Na gut, dann eben 48", sagte Hermine lapidar. Es war einfach super, Snape zur Weißglut treiben zu können. Merken! Granger. Merken!

Snape funkelte sie wütend an und Hermine blickte in wunderschöne, fast schwarze Augen. In der Verfassung jetzt Sex mit ihm haben, dachte sie träumerisch, das wär was!

Das Gespräch ging so weiter und irgendwann stand Hermine einfach auf und verließ die Halle. Snape rauschte hinter ihr her. Hermine ging schnurstracks in Richtung ihrer Wohnung und aus irgendeinem Grund folgte Snape ihr.

Sie sagte das Passwort schnell, damit er es nicht mitbekam und betrat ihre Wohnung. Snape folgte ihr immer noch und schmetterte die Tür hinter sich zu. Er packte sie hart am Arm, nicht mehr so wütend blickend wie eben, und drückte sie auf den Boden. Er kniete sich neben sie und zerrte ihr die Jeans vom Leib und den Slip gleich hinterher. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kalt und er blickte stumm auf ihren weichen Hügel zwischen den Beinen. Dann öffnete er seine Hose und legte sich auf sie. Nachdem er ihre Mitte angefeuchtet hatte nahm er sie sich.

Hermine keuchte völlig erregt auf.

„Du!nimmst!Dir!nie!wieder!einfach!was!Du!willst!Is t!das!klar?!" Er fickte sie derbe und Hermine kam mit einem jämmerlichen Wimmern. Severus Anspannung löste sich und er spürte ihre Hitze und ihre Nässe und den Druck ihrer Muskeln wie sie sein Glied zusammen pressten und kam.

Ihm wurde kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen. Dann fiel er in sich zusammen.

Als er aufwachte lag er in einem Bett. Er war auf der Krankenstation.

Peinlich berührt fiel ihm ein, was vorher geschehen war. Da kam Poppy angerannt.

„Severus, Liebling, was machst Du denn für Sachen?", fragte sie besorgt und wischte ihm mit einem nassen Waschlappen über die Stirn.

„Wie lange bin ich hier?", fragte er matt.

„Seit heute Vormittag." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und checkte seinen Körper ab. „Du hattest einen Herzinfarkt, Schatz", fügte sie hinzu. „Merlin sei Dank warst Du in Hermines Räume. Sie hat mich sofort gerufen und wir haben Dich hierher gebracht."

„Miss Granger hat mich…", versuchte er zu denken, aber er war noch zu erschöpft. Dann sackte er in einen traumlosen Schlaf ab.

Hermine und Albus standen um Severus Bett herum und blickten den Schlafenden an.

„Hatte er Stress in letzter Zeit?", fragte Albus Hermine.

„Nicht mehr als er sich eh immer schon macht", antwortete Hermine besorgt. „Wird er wieder, Poppy?"

Poppy Pomfrey lächelte. „Ja, wird er. Ich habe ihm sofort die passenden Tränke gegeben."

„Wie lange wird er noch bleiben müssen?", erkundigte sich Albus ernst.

„Bis morgen früh denke ich. Aber danach muss er sich noch schonen. Er sollte keine Waldspaziergänge mehr alleine unternehmen und nicht mehr so viel arbeiten." Diese Schelte ging an Albus. Albus nickte verstehend.

Hermine blickte währenddessen auf das Tischchen neben Severus Bett. Dort hatte Poppy alles ausgebreitet, was sie in Severus Taschen gefunden hatte. Die Phiole mit dem Verhütungstrank (Hermine nahm sie klammheimlich an sich), seinen Zauberstab, eine Feder, der blanke Runenstein und ein paar lose Pergamentstückchen, von denen Hermine wusste, das Snape dort etwas notierte, wenn ihm was zu neu erfundenen Tränken einfiel.

„Hermine, geh Du nur", sagte Albus. „Eron wartet bestimmt auf Dich. Ich sitze noch eine Weile bei Severus."

Hermine nickte und verließ die Krankenstation.

Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, als Snape abgeklappt war, hatte Poppy per Patronus gerufen und ihn vorher schnell wieder richtig angezogen. Gemeinsam hatten sie ihn zur Krankenstation geschafft.

Als Severus das zweite Mal erwachte blickte er in ein bildhübsches Gesicht. Es war Miss Granger.

Er wollte etwas sagen, kriegte aber nur ein Krächzen heraus, weil sein Hals so trocken war. Miss Granger nahm ein Wasserglas vom Nachttisch und half ihm zu trinken. Sie lächelte gütig.

„Sie werden wieder, Snape", murmelte sie sanft.

„Was ist passiert nachdem…?"

„Ich habe Poppy gerufen."

Sie sah Snapes entsetztes Gesicht und lachte leise. „Vorher habe ich Sie wieder ganz schicklich angezogen."

Er schaffte es auch in seinem kranken Zustand tadelnd auszusehen. Dann sagte er: „Danke."

Sie streichelte ihm sachte über die Schläfe und es tat so gut, fand Severus. Es war so schön!

Er schloss die Augen und genoss diese kleine Liebkosung, als er Albus' und Poppys Stimme reden hörte.

„Albus, er soll sich schonen! Das heißt auch keinen Unterricht. Mindestens eine Woche!"

„Nächste Woche sind Herbstferien, Poppy", sagte Albus eher lahm.

„Nächste Woche ist aber nicht sofort!", beharrte Poppy streng.

Severus blickte augenverdrehend in Hermines Augen. Sie hatte ihre Hand weggezogen.

„Ich werde den Unterricht nicht noch mehr ausfallen lassen", sagte Severus mit fester Stimme.

Poppy bemühte sich um Beherrschung. „Na schön!", erwiderte sie nun recht spitz. „Wie Ihr wollt! Auf mich hört ja hier niemand mehr."

„Es ist Deine Entscheidung, Severus", sagte Albus sanft. „Ich kann den Unterricht auch bis nächste Woche absagen."

„Und die Prüfungsschüler?", fragte Severus leicht schnaubend.

Albus lächelte nur.

„Nein, nein, nein", brummte Severus. „Der Unterricht findet statt." Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und nahm nun selbstständig das Glas Wasser.

„Hör aber bitte auch auf Poppy", mahnte Albus ruhig. „Sie wird zum Derwisch, wenn Du Dich überanstrengst."

Severus entfuhr ein Brummen. „Was darf ich noch alles NICHT machen, Poppy?"

„Du streunst nicht mehr alleine durch den Wald. Wenn Dir noch mal was passiert, ist niemand bei Dir. Es war ein Glücksfall, dass Hermine da war. Und Du regst Dich bitte auch nicht mehr so über die Unfähigkeit von Schülern auf. Und Sport lässt Du diese Woche auch erst mal sein."

„Sport?", schnaubte Severus entgeistert. Wie kam Poppy darauf, dass er jemals Sport gemacht hatte?

Er hörte ein leises Kichern von Miss Granger und blickte sie vernichtend an. Sie grinste nur ungerührt.

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und Winky stand neben Hermine. Auf dem Arm trug sie ein Bündel, durch dessen Stofflaken Hermine ihren Sohn erkennen konnte.

„Wieso bist Du beim Apparieren so laut?", fragte Poppy Winky bissig.

Winky blickte Poppy völlig irritiert an. „Winky ist laut, weil Winky Mister Eron mitgenommen hat", sagte sie dann schüchtern.

„Ist schon gut, Winky", beruhigte Albus sie und blickte Poppy nachdenklich an. Poppy schwieg.

Hermine trat näher und nahm Winky Eron ab. „Danke, Winky. Auf die Minute pünktlich. Ganz lieb! Wirklich!"

Winky lächelte Hermine breit an. „Winky ist eine gute Elfe", trällerte sie froh.

„Das ist Winky in der Tat." Hermine nahm Eron von einem Arm auf den anderen um an ihre Hosentasche dran zu kommen. „Winky, ich hab noch etwas für Dich. Hier!"

Severus sah wie Miss Granger einen Schokoriegel aus ihrer Tasche holte und ihn Winky in die Hand drückte. Winky blickte den Schokoriegel fassungslos an. „D…d…der ist für Winky?", fragte die kleine Elfe erschüttert.

„Ja, Winky. Nimm ihn nur. Dobby hat mir verraten wie gerne Du Nougatriegel magst."

Winky begann zu strahlen. „Winky liiiiebt Nougat. Winky dankt Miss Hermine ganz dolle."

Dann gab es einen leiseren Plopp und Winky war verschwunden.

„Jeden Tag eine gute Tat", murmelte Hermine zufrieden.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Severus sie nachdenklich ansah.

Severus schlief in der Nacht nicht sehr gut. Er hatte Herzrasen und er fühlte sich schlapp. Dies teilte er Poppy am nächsten Morgen sogar mit. Sie untersuchte ihn noch einmal, gab ihm noch Tränke mit und schickte ihn bei sich ins Bett.

Hermine hatte in der Zwischenzeit Unterricht und Eron war bei Winky gut untergebracht.

Severus wollte etwas aus der Küche haben und rief nach Winky. Es ploppte laut und Winky erschien. Mit Eron auf dem Arm.

„Zaubertränkemeister ruft Winky?", fragte die Elfe.

„Ja, Winky. Kannst Du mir bitte ein bisschen was zum Essen machen?"

„Was möchte Sir denn haben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Rührei vielleicht und Brot und Schinken. So etwas."

„Kein Problem." Plötzlich schaute Winky auf Eron und schien etwas hilflos.

Severus sagte, und er wusste nicht, wieso er das tat: „Lass Eron hier. Ich pass auf ihn auf."

Winky lächelte dankbar und legte Eron neben Snape auf dessen Bett. Dann verschwand Winky wieder.

Nun waren Eron und Severus alleine. Es war still im Zimmer und dunkel und Severus nahm sich Eron hoch und legte ihn auf seine Brust. Sofort schob Eron seine rechte Faust an den Mund und nuckelte.

Dieses kleine Wesen auf sich liegen zu haben war ein extrem merkwürdiges Gefühl für Severus. Er wollte nicht, dass Eron etwas passierte. Er wollte nicht, dass Eron durch Geräusche gestört wurde. Er wollte Frieden für den kleinen Kerl.

Severus nahm kurzerhand seine Bettdecke und legte sie Eron bis über die Brust.

Eron öffnete seine blauen Augen und Severus konnte nicht anders: Er liebkoste Erons braunes Haar.

Sein Köpfchen war seidig und weich und Severus fühlte sich unsagbar wohl. Er konnte Miss Granger verstehen. Naja, er liebte Eron nicht so wie sie, aber er verstand diesen Beschützerinstinkt nun besser.

„Deine Mutter unterrichtet gerade andere Kinder, Eron", sagte Severus im samtigen Tonfall, weil er Eron nicht erschrecken wollte.

„Vielleicht bist Du ja auch ein Zauberer und Deine Mutter kann Dich später mal selbst unterrichten. Aber vielleicht magst Du Runen ja gar nicht. Vielleicht interessiert Du Dich viel mehr für spannende Tränke!" Severus lachte leise auf. „Vielleicht kommst Du ja nicht mal nach Gryffindor! Vielleicht kommst Du nach Slytherin. Deine Mutter würde ausrasten, das sage ich Dir. Sie würde mich nach Timbuktu und zurück hexen. Wenn Du ein Slytherin wärst, wär ich Dein Hauslehrer. Dann würden Dir im Gegensatz zu Gryffindor keine Hauspunkte abgezogen. Na schön, jetzt schwindel ich! Ich zieh denen auch Punkte ab. Aber schhhh. Sag das nicht Deiner Mutter. Die darf es nicht wissen."

Er betrachtete Eron von oben. Eron trug eine witzige Babyjeans und ein geringeltes Shirt. Wirklich ein niedlicher Bengel, fand Severus. Er überlegte kurz aber dann tat er es. Er gab Eron seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

Nichts passierte. „Das muss nichts heißen", raunte Severus leise. „Deine Magie kann noch kommen. Du bist ja grad erst mal 3 Monate alt. Keine Sorge also."

Es ploppte erneut und Winky tauchte wieder auf. „Ihr Essen, Sir", sagte sie. Severus hielt Eron fest, richtete sich auf und setzte sich hin. Eron legte er halb zwischen seine Beine, nahm Winky das Tablett ab und legte es auf seine Knie.

„Danke Winky."

„Soll Winky Mister Eron wieder mitnehmen?"

„Nein, schon gut", sagte Severus und konnte es nicht fassen, dass er das grad gesagt hatte.

„Winky sagt Miss Hermine wo Eron ist, wenn Miss Hermine nach Mister Eron fragt."

„Gute Idee."

Dann disapparierte Winky.

Severus verputzte 2 Scheiben Brot mit 4 Scheiben Schinken und bestimmt 6 Rühreiern.

Er ließ das Tablett auf einen Tisch schweben und legte Eron neben sich. Er keilte Eron ein, so dass er nicht vom Bett fallen konnte und dann schliefen beide ein.

Als Hermine später nach Winky rief, teilte die Elfe ihr mit, dass der Tränkemeister auf Mister Eron aufpassen wollte. Hermine fiel vom Glauben ab, bedankte sich noch bei Winky und Winky disapparierte.

Hermine ging hinunter in die Kerker und sah, dass Snapes Bürotür nur angelehnt war.

Sie ging rein. Von da aus kam sie in die Wohnung und weil Snape Bettruhe verordnet bekommen hatte ging sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Der Anblick rührte Hermine fast zu Tränen. Snape lag im Schlafanzug im Bett und schlief. Und an seiner rechten Seite, vorsichtig eingekeilt, lag Eron. Er schlief auch. Mit seiner kleinen Wange an Snapes Todessermal. Hermine trat näher und sog diesen friedlichen Anblick in sich auf.

Um die beiden nicht zu wecken ließ Hermine ein Pergament und eine Feder erscheinen und schrieb auf: Wollte Euch nicht stören. Bin in meiner Wohnung. Schicken Sie einen Patronus, wenn ich Eron wieder nehmen soll. H.

Dann legte sie das Pergament bei Snape auf die Brust und ging. Sie dankte dabei stumm der Tatsache, dass sie sich diese Szene für immer in einem Denkarium würde anschauen können.

Kurz und gut, Hermine sah Eron erst zum Abendessen wieder. Hermine saß mit einem Heißwürstchen und Nudelsalat auf dem Teller am Tisch und die Hallentür ging auf. Snape hatte seine Lehrerrobe an und er trug Eron auf dem Arm zum Tisch der Lehrer.

„Mein Liebling ist wieder da!", strahlte Hermine und blickte ihrem Sohn entgegen.

„Wen meinen Sie?", fragte Minerva spitz und Hermine lachte laut. „Den Kurzen."

„Den in Jeans oder den Miesepetrigen?"

„Den in Jeans."

„Ach so." Minerva klang heute furchtbar trocken und äußerst gut gelaunt.

„Guten Abend", grüßte Snape in halbwegs höflichem Ton und setzte sich.

Eron hörte die Stimme seiner Mutter und suchte sein Mund suchte sofort nach ihren Brüsten als sie ihn übernahm. Hermine holte aus ihrer Jeans ein großes dünnes Tuch raus, hängte es über Eron und begann ihn zu stillen. Albus schmunzelte als von Eron leise Schmatzgeräusche zu hören waren.

„Kein Benehmen", grinste Hermine Albus an.

„Die Kleinen dürfen das noch", lachte Albus. Von Hagrid kam ebenfalls ein Schmatzen und Albus fügte hinzu, „die Großen nicht."

„Was möchten Sie Essen, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape plötzlich.

„Wieso?"

„Seien Sie nicht so misstrauisch. Ich habe Sie lediglich gefragt, was Sie essen möchten."

„Ich möchte von dem Würstchen abbeißen", sagte Hermine und blickte lechzend auf die Wurst.

Snape nahm kurzerhand ihre Gabel und drückte die Wurst in zwei Hälften, dann stach er in eine Hälfte und hielt ihr das Stück an den Mund, so dass sie abbeißen konnte.

Hermine begann mit seiner Hilfe zu essen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Besser. Es scheint so, als dass ich einfach schlafen musste."

„Obwohl Sie so wenig Platz hatten?"

Er blickte sie nur kurz an und nickte dann.

„Ich habe Ihrem Sohn erzählt, was Sie damals für eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin waren. Es war ihm egal."

Hermine lachte. „So so, Sie haben sich mit ihm unterhalten."

„Nein", erwiderte Snape trocken, „nicht unterhalten. Babys können doch noch nicht sprechen, Miss Granger!"

„Oh, das wusste ich noch nicht. Verzeihen Sie."

Snape schmunzelte. „Ich habe ihm auch erzählt, dass er, wenn er hier zur Schule geht, vielleicht nach Slytherin kommt."

„Mein Sohn kommt nach Gryffindor", sagte Hermine bestimmt. Das wurde ja immer schön hier! Dreister Kerl!

„Na, wer weiß. Stellen Sie sich nur vor, ich wäre sein Hauslehrer, Miss Granger."

„Bewahre uns Merlin!"

Bald war Hermine mit dem Stillen fertig und sie rückte alles wieder zurecht und gab Eron an Hagrid weiter. Eron schlief sofort wieder ein.

„Dieses Kind", rollte Hermine belustigt mit den Augen. „Hagrid, können wir Dir Eron nicht vor den Bauch schnallen, dann schläft er vielleicht nur noch."

„Mach das, Minchen. Ich würd mich freuen. Ich hätte auch gerne so einen kleinen Furz wie Eron."

„Wie groß sind Eure Babies, wenn sie geboren werden?"

Hagrid lachte dröhnend. „So groß wie Filius vielleicht?"

Filius blickte halb entsetzt auf. „Vielen Dank, Hagrid", kiekste er belustigt.

Bald war das Essen vorbei und Hermine hatte eine Idee.

„Snape. Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie und ich heute Abend ein Glas Wein zusammen trinken."

„Wo?"

„Bei mir?"

Snape schien ernsthaft zu überlegen. Das war doch schon mal was, dachte Hermine.

Dann hob er seinen Kopf wieder und seufzte. „Einverstanden."

„Acht Uhr?"

„Acht Uhr."

„Fein", sagte Hermine erfreut. Sie stand auf und verabschiedete sich. Dann ging sie.

Um Acht Uhr war Hermine geduscht und sie hatte sich die Haare gewaschen und…sie hatte sich völlig in der Zeit verschätzt. Es klingelte als sie just den Bademantel über ihre nasse Haut zog. „Mist" murmelnd ging sie zur Wohnungstür.

Natürlich war es Snape. Auf die Sekunde pünktlich.

Er blickte sie verblüfft an. „Was stellen Sie dar?", fragte er.

„Ich stelle eine Frau dar, die sich völlig in der Zeit vertan hat. Kommen Sie rein, Snape."

Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder im Bad und er hörte sie noch murmeln: „Der Rotwein steht in der Küche und zwei Gläser auch. Es wäre perfekt, wenn Sie…."

Dann schlug die Badezimmertür leise zu.

Severus schaute sich in ihrer Wohnung um. Sie war klein aber fein. Eine Tür schien zur Küche abzugehen, denn er konnte die Umrisse eines Kühlschranks sehen. Durch eine Tür war sie grad ins Bad verschwunden, eine Tür war hell erleuchtet und Severus sah durch den Türspalt einen Kleiderschrank und eine Tür war lose angelehnt und es war dunkel im Zimmer. Severus ließ den Rotwein Rotwein sein und öffnete leise die letzte Tür. Es war Erons Zimmer. Er lag in einem Kinderbettchen und über ihm hing ein Perpetuum Mobile aus Sternen, die sanft leuchteten.

Der kleine Junge lag auf der Seite, hatte wie üblich eine Faust an den Mund gehalten und schlief selig.

„Kleiner Schatz", wiederholte Severus Miss Grangers Namen für Eron. Er streichelte ganz sanft über Erons Köpfchen und verließ wieder das Zimmer.

Severus betrat die Küche und sah große blitzende Rotweingläser und eine Flasche spanischen Tempranillo. Severus entkorkte mit einem gezielten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Flasche und goss Miss Granger und sich ein. Etwas weiter links stand die kleine Phiole Entalkoholisierungstrank und Severus goss eine kleine Menge in Miss Grangers Glas. Das dürfte reichen.

Dann trug er die Gläser ins Wohnzimmer.

An den Wänden hingen mehrere Muggel- und Zaubererbilder. Zwei zeigten Eron kurz nach seiner Geburt. Auf einem waren ein Mann und eine schöne Frau zu sehen. Da die Frau und Miss Granger sich sehr ähnelten nahm Severus an, dass das ihre Eltern seien mussten. Auf einem weiteren Bild war Miss Weasley zu sehen (ein Zaubererphoto) und auf einem anderen Mister Weasley und Potter (auch ein Zaubererphoto).

Ein letztes Muggelbild zeigte Miss Granger mit dickem Babybauch. Auf dem Bauch stand mit grüner Fingerfarbe gemalt: Eron lebt hier!

Severus schmunzelte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es ein Junge werden würde. So so.

„Das war 2 Tage vor seiner Geburt", sagte Miss Grangers Stimme hinter Severus leise.

Er fuhr herum. „Einen ganz schön dicken Bauch hatten Sie", sagte er.

Sie fuhr sich durch die nassen, dunklen Haare und nickte.

Er reichte ihr ihr Rotweinglas. „Ich muss erst noch…", begann sie als er anstoßen wollte. Severus lächelte. „Hab ich schon reingetan."

„Danke. Sie denken immer so fix mit."

„Fix ist mein zweiter Vorname."

Nun grinste sie munter. „Setzen Sie sich", bat sie und ging selbst zur Couch und ließ sich vorsichtig fallen. Ihre Lippen suchten das Weinglas.

Er setzte sich neben sie und trank ebenfalls. Er sah, dass Miss Granger es sich auf dem Sofa richtig gemütlich machte und mit einem Zauberstabwink prasselte ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer. Sie dimmte die Fackeln und begann sich merklich zu entspannen.

Severus versuchte es ihr gleich zu tun. Hör auf das, was Poppy Dir sagt, dachte er.

„Sie sehen so nachdenklich aus, Snape", sagte Miss Granger leise.

„Ich bemühe mich grad krampfhaft mich zu entspannen", brummte Severus konzentriert.

Sie brach in leises Gelächter aus und äffte ihn nach. „Ich muss mich entspannen!", brummte sie in seinem Tonfall. „Snape, ganz ruhig. Lehnen Sie sich zurück, genießen Sie den köstlichen Rotwein und schauen Sie ins Kaminfeuer! Es ist alles gut. Sie sitzen auf einer bequemen Couch, trinken leckeren Rotwein, gucken in ein Kaminfeuer und haben Feierabend. Alles ist gut."

Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er im Sofa tiefer rutschte, den Kopf anlehnte und ins Feuer blickte.

„Lassen Sie ihre Gedanken schweifen, Snape", hauchte Miss Granger. „Woran denken Sie? Und wenn Sie zu schnell denken, fahren Sie das Tempo runter. Hier bei mir müssen Sie sich nicht beeilen."

„Ich denke an Sex", brummte Severus ehrlich und wieder lachte sie leise.

„Das wäre nach Poppys Auffassung bestimmt auch eine Sache, die sie im Moment nicht dürften", sagte Hermine belustigt. „Zumindest nicht in Ihrem üblichen Tempo."

„Wie denn dann?", fragte Severus interessiert. Mal gucken, was sie sagte.

Sie blickte ins Feuer und nahm noch einen Schluck. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und entblößte einen schlanken Hals. Weiß wie Schnee im Licht des Feuers.

„Gefühlvoll und zart", sagte sie mit Bedacht, „Küsse wie ein Hauch. Gerüche. Warm und weich. Das Geräusch vom Partner, wenn er beginnt zu stöhnen. Die Freude darüber, dass er mich genießt."

Severus stellte sein Glas auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und nahm ihr Ihres ebenfalls weg. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie behutsam auf die Kehle.

Miss Granger entfuhr ein kleiner Seufzer. Das war es wonach Zärtlichkeit roch, dachte sie zusammenhangslos, als er ihren Mund einfing und ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge anstupste, damit sie eingelassen wurde.

Sie tastete nach seiner Körperseite und strich sanft hinunter bis zu seiner Hüfte während ihre Lippen sich vorsichtig betasteten. „Oh jaa", hauchte Hermine entzückt.

Sie griff in seinen Nacken und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch seine seidigen Haare. Severus schüttelte kurz eine Gänsehaut und zur Strafe wurde sie weiter geküsst.

Plötzlich erklang aus dem Nebenzimmer ein klägliches Wimmern. Sofort war Hermine abgelenkt und sie stand auf. „Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer.

Ihm fiel auf, wie blöde es klang, wenn sie ihn siezte obwohl sie sich 5 Sekunden vorher noch wundervoll geküsst hatten.

Severus wartete auf sie und trank ab und an vom Wein. Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt und er ging nachsehen, wo Miss Granger blieb. Er stieß die Tür zu Erons Zimmer auf und erstarrte.

Miss Granger saß mit blanker Brust in einem Schaukelstuhl und in ihren Armen lag Eron und trank eifrig. Hermine lächelte Severus an. „Sorry", sagte sie mit ihren Lippen. Severus ging einen Schritt rückwärts und prallte gegen den Türrahmen. Was für ein Bild! Er merkte nicht, dass er Hermine und Eron anstarrte, aber Hermine flüsterte ihm bald leise zu: „Ich komme gleich wieder. Ihm fallen schon die Augen zu."

Severus verließ den Raum und ging nachdenklich zurück zum Sofa wo er sich fallen ließ.

Er wusste nun gar nichts mehr.

Ich habe mich immer nur für einen Einsiedler gehalten. Was passiert hier grad mit mir? Werde ich weich? Wieso ist mir der Anblick von Miss Grangers nackter Brust nicht egal? Warum bin ich eben auf ihre liebevolle Seite eingegangen? Wieso berührt es mich ihren kleinen Sohn auf dem Arm zu halten?

Was ist mit mir los?

3 Minuten später kam Miss Granger wieder und sie setzte sich als wäre nichts geschehen auf das Sofa zurück. „So", meinte sie, „der Kurze schläft wieder. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Miss Granger", sagte Severus leise und er hatte mehr als alles andere den Wunsch fliehen zu wollen. „Ich danke Ihnen für den netten Abend. Aber ich glaube ich bin müde. Mir ist nicht gut."

„Soll ich Sie in den Krankenflügel begleiten?", fragte sie sofort erschrocken.

„Nein, nein. Schlaf wird reichen. Wir sehen uns morgen früh, ja?"

Sie nickte eifrig und geleitete ihn zur Tür. „Schlafen Sie gut", sagte sie noch, er nickte, bemühte sich um ein Lächeln und ging. Jetzt hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er gelogen hatte.

Der November kam und aus einem sämtlicher Schulbewohner unbekanntem Grund war Professor Snape miesepetriger denn je. Nur bei Professor Granger und ihrem Sohn hielt er sich halbwegs zurück.

In den Herbstferien hatte Severus das Schloss verlassen und er hatte Urlaub in seinem kleinen Häuschen auf dem Land gemacht. Schlecht gelaunt war er wieder zurück gekehrt. Seit dem hatte sich seine Laune nicht ein Stück geändert.

Er hörte auch auf Hermine ab und an zu „überfallen", was sie rasch bemerkte und sehr bedauerte. Sie vermutete, es habe damit zu tun, dass er sie hatte stillen sehen und dass ihm nun ihr entblößter Anblick zuwider sei.

„Na, macht nichts, Schatz", sagte sie leise zu Eron, „der blöde Snape wäre eh kein Papa für Dich gewesen. Wir verpassen bei ihm nichts."

Stattdessen merkte Hermine, dass Hagrid sich ihrer annahm. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit, alberten herum und Hagrid nahm Eron sogar einmal mit in den Wald. Aber Eron verschlief alles.

Vorher hatte Hermine Hagrid noch einen längeren und ausführlichen Vortrag darüber gehalten, welche Tiere nicht dazu geeignet waren, sich in Erons Nähe aufzuhalten. Dazu zählten nach Meinung Hermines Spinnen, Eidechsen, Thestrale, Flubberwürmer, et cetera pp. Bei der Hälfte der Tiere verstand Hagrid nicht, warum Hermine sie aufgezählt hatte, er hatte aber schließlich klein beigegeben und hoch und heilig versprochen, ihren Wunsch zu befolgen.

Eines Abends ging Severus eine Runde über die Ländereien spazieren als er auf Hagrid traf.

„Nabend Hagrid", grüßte Severus, der Hagrid sehr schätzte.

„Nabend Snape", brummte Hagrid gut gelaunt. „Ich muss mich sputen", sagte der Halbriese. „Minchen kommt gleich. Wir wollen Poker spielen."

„Und Eron?"

„Der kommt mit." Hagrid gluckste belustigt. „Minchen hat ihre Drohung wahr gemacht und bindet Eron immer mit'nem Tuch vor meinen Bauch. Der kleine Frechdachs schläft irgendwie immer in meiner Nähe ein. Ich schwör Dir, Snape, ich habe schon ewig seine Augen nich mehr gesehen. Ich glaub aber sie sind blau."

„Warum kommt sie so spät?", fragte Severus stirnrunzelnd und blickte auf seine Uhr. Es war bereits neun Uhr.

„Sie kommt doch von der Uni", sagte Hagrid wie selbstverständlich.

„Uni? Wieso Uni?", fragte Severus verdattert.

„Minchen studiert doch noch nebenbei!", erwiderte Hagrid verwirrt.

„SIE STUDIERT NOCH?", fragte Severus entsetzt.

„Na klar!"

„Und wann kümmert sie sich mal um sich?", entfuhr es Severus.

„Gar nicht, glaub ich. Und wenn stielt sie sich die Zeit. Wenn Marscha Miller ihr Eron abnimmt, oder Albus. Aber Minchen sagt, wenn sie Freizeit hat nutzt sie sie zum Lernen für die Uni."

Severus war völlig baff. Die Frau war unglaublich: Kümmerte sich um ein frischgeborenes Baby, dann um ihren Haushalt hier im Schloss, lehrte um die 30 Stunden und studierte noch so nebenbei!

Severus Respekt für Miss Granger wuchs.

„Na dann, Snape", riss Hagrid Severus aus seinen Gedanken, „will ich mal wieder." Hagrid blickte hinter Severus. „Ach, da kommt sie schon!" Hagrid winkte heftig.

Severus drehte sich um und sah Hermine in einen dicken, schicken Wintermantel gehüllt und mit Eron im Kinderwagen auf sich und Hagrid zukommen. Sie strahlte vergnügt.

„Ach, Hagrid. Ich bin sooo müde. Ich könnte Dornröschen ihren Job weg-headhunten."

Severus schmunzelte innerlich.

„Minchen", brummte Hagrid, „ich nehm Dir den Lütten ab und Du legst Dich ne Stunde bei mir aufs Ohr. Dann spielen wir ne Runde Poker und dann gehst Du richtig ins Bett. OK?"

Hermine lächelte selig. „In Ordnung."

Hagrid nahm ihr den Kinderwagen ab und Hagrid stellte ihn in die Nähe des warmen Lagerfeuers und Hermine ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in Hagrids Hütte.

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihr einen Mann besorgen", sagte Hagrid leise zu Severus, „einen der sich richtig um sie und den Knirps kümmert. Sie hat doch sonst niemanden. Alle passen so gerne auf den Knirps auf, aber niemand will auf Minchen aufpassen. Sie übernimmt sich schon länger. Nicht, dass ihr das Gleiche passiert wie Dir, Snape."

Severus verabschiedete sich von Hagrid und ging wieder zurück ins Schloss. Als er seine Räume betrat, blickte er auf den Fußboden und stellte sich vor wie es wäre nach Hause zu kommen und dort vor ihm würde sein kleiner Sohn mit Spielzeugautos spielen. Überall lagen Sachen herum. Tretroller, Legosteine, oder Puppen. Das war ja noch ein ganz anderer Gedanke! Was wäre mit Mädchen?

Was wäre, wenn er eine Frau und sagen wir mal drei Töchter hätte? Vier Frauen in seinem Haushalt! Wäre sein so schönes ruhiges Leben nicht vorbei?

Aber was wäre wenn seine Töchter alle sehr lieb waren und genauso wie er selbst gerne experimentierten und brauten? Er könnte mit ihnen vernünftig sprechen und sie lehren. Wäre das nicht toll? Drei Hexen nach seinen Dünken erziehen. Mit Miss Granger als Mutter.

Stop!

Stop, stop, stop! Was war das? Miss Granger als Mutter? Bin ich denn völlig verrückt geworden?

Mit einem Mal tauchte dieses verunsichernde Bild vor seinen Augen auf. Miss Granger in wunderbarem Frieden in ihrem Schaukelstuhl und an ihrer Brust Eron, der friedlich nuckelnd kurz vorm Einschlafen war. Da war rein gar nichts falsch dran, dachte Severus ernst.

Gar nichts! Und Miss Granger war sehr schön geworden. Und er wusste nur zu gut, wie sexy sie war. Nicht mal ihre nackte Brust, an der ihr Baby saugte war ihm abstoßend vorgekommen. Sie hatte fabelhafte Brüste und wenn sie nicht mehr stillte würde er zu gerne…aber lassen wir das, dachte Severus.

Ich kann Eron kein Vater sein! Basta!

Dann ging er schlafen.

Hermine und Eron reisten zum Weihnachtsfest zu Erons Großeltern. Mr. und Mrs. Granger freuten sich sehr auf ihre Tochter und ihren Enkel und Severus blieb im Schloss.

Mrs. Granger knöpfte sich erst mal Eron vor. „Du bist sooo groß geworden", lachte sie das Baby an. „Nicht wahr. Das bist Du!" Dann blickte sie ihre Tochter an und sah sofort die Ringe unter deren Augen. „Wie geht es Dir, Schatz", fragte sie besorgt.

„Mir geht's ganz gut, Mom", sagte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß, „ich wünschte Eron würde durchschlafen. Ich brauche einfach nur Schlaf."

„Dann leg Dich doch ein paar Stunden hin. Ich pass auf meinen Enkelsohn auf. Und Dein Vater kommt gleich vom Einkaufen wieder, dann wird Eron erst recht belagert. Na los, husch husch, mach schon!"

Und Hermine hatte endlich wieder Fürsorge.

Der Januar zog nur so vorbei und Severus fühlte sich immer noch missmutig. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er das an so ziemlich jedem ausließ. Es ging so weit, dass er es sich auch mit Albus verscherzte und ihr Streitgespräch endete mit Albus Drohung, Severus zu beurlauben, wenn er sich nicht benehmen könne.

Hermines Körper begann langsam keine Milch mehr abzugeben, aber sie war glücklich als sie bemerkte, dass Eron auch mal länger als 2 Stunden am Stück schlief. Im März gab es eine Nacht, wo Hermine doch tatsächlich bei ihm nachschaute ob alles ok war, weil sie 5 Stunden nichts von ihm gehört hatte. Aber Eron schlief tief und fest.

Hermine konnte länger und somit besser schlafen und sie wurde relaxter.

Sie begann Eron mit normaler Milch zu füttern und nun konnten auch Winky und Marscha Hermine unterstützen.

Hermine hatte es noch ein paar Mal versucht Severus dazu zu bringen sich mit ihr zu treffen, aber nach 4 fadenscheinigen Ausreden ließ sie es dann sein.

Eines Abends Anfang April war Severus alleine in seiner Wohnung und er korrigierte Aufsätze als er sich verwirrt ans Herz griff. Es stach etwas in seine Brust und sein Arm kribbelte unangenehm.

Beunruhigt nahm er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Expecto Patronum". Dann wurde ihm unglaublich übel im Magen und er flüsterte nur noch panisch: „Poppy. Hilfe."

Dann konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und fiel vom Stuhl. Er schlug mit dem Kopf auf und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

Er erwachte im Krankflügel. Um sein Bett herum saßen eine Menge Leute und Severus erkannte im Halbschlaf Poppy, Minerva, Filius, Albus und Eron. Eron? Verwirrt öffnete Severus die Augen etwas weiter. Warum saß Eron auf Albus Schoß? Wo war Miss Granger?

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, denn sein Erinnerungsvermögen hatte ihn verlassen.

„Du hattest einen zweiten Herzinfarkt, Liebling. Merlin sei Dank hast Du mich noch rufen können."

Severus Körper fiel wieder in sich zusammen und er begann zu schlafen und zu träumen.

Es dauerte 2 Tage bis er wieder zu sich kam. Hermine hatte sich gerade wieder wie üblich an sein Bett gesetzt, da sie sich alle paar Stunden mit Poppy, Minerva, Filius, Albus und Hagrid abwechselte.

Eron saß bei ihr auf dem Schoß und versuchte von unten in Hermines Halskette zu greifen. Hermines Aufgabe war sie ihm immer wieder weg zu nehmen.

Sie hörte Snape plötzlich seufzen. Dann kam ein dunkles Stöhnen und seine Augenlider flatterten.

Hermine strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Hey", sagte sie hauchzart und leise.

Er schlug seine Augen auf und suchte seine Umgebung ab. Er sah sie an. Es dauerte einen langen Moment bis er schließlich leise sagte: „Ich habe Dir nie das Du angeboten."

Hermine war verdutzt und dann besorgt. Ging es ihm nicht gut?

„Alles gut, Snape. Poppy kommt gleich wieder. Sie wird sich um Sie kümmern."

Da sagte er leise: „Hermine."

Hermine atmete tief berührt durch und streichelte fahrig über Erons Kopf.

„Alles gut, Snape. Da kommt Poppy schon."

Poppy hatte Hermine mit Severus sprechen hören und kam sofort angewuselt. Hermine stand rasch auf um nicht bei den folgenden Untersuchungen zu stören und sie verließ mit Eron auf dem Arm die Krankenstation.

Snape blickte ihr hinterher und ihm entfuhr nur noch leise ein „Bleib!" Doch sie war weg.

Severus konnte erst eine Woche später die Krankenstation verlassen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Horace Slughorn den Unterricht übernommen. Er war zwar im Urlaub auf den Malediven gewesen, aber als er gehört hatte, was mit Severus geschehen war, war er kurzfristig zurückgekehrt.

Severus lag alleine auf dem Sofa seiner Wohnung, trug einen Schlafanzug und warme Socken und fühlte sich einfach nur einsam. Ein bemerkenswert grauenhaftes Gefühl, das er noch nicht kannte.

Er mochte es nicht.

Ich möchte Eron bei mir haben. Oder Hermine. Oder Hermine und Eron. Sein Herz schlug höher. Ja, sie sollen hier sein und sich mit mir unterhalten. Er fühlte sich so rastlos wie nie und eigentlich sollte er sich auf Poppys Befehl ausruhen, aber er konnte nicht. Und so zog er sich an und verließ seinen Kerker. Es war Samstag Nachmittag und allerhand Schüler begegneten ihm. Alle sahen ihn verwundert an, da er ja im Schloss war, obwohl Slughorn unterrichtete.

Severus ging auf direktem Weg zu Hermines Wohnung und klopfte. Es war niemand da.

Missmutig verließ er das Schloss. Auf dem Weg nach draußen kam ihm Marscha Miller entgegen zusammen mit Miss Ferryweather und Miss Lietz. Marscha schob Erons Kinderwagen und die drei Mädchen plauderten vergnügt.

„Miss Miller!", hielt Severus sie rüde an und die drei Mädchen brachen ihr Gespräch abrupt ab. „Wo ist Professor Granger?"

„Sie ist nach London appariert, Sir", entgegnete Marscha. „Sie besucht Freunde und wollte Besorgungen machen."

Severus blickte auf den Kinderwagen. „Miss Miller, ich mache Ihnen den Vorschlag, Ihnen Professor Grangers Sohn abzunehmen."

Unsicher blickte Marscha ihre Freundinnen an. Die zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Na ok", sagte Marscha schließlich auch achselzuckend. „Ich werde Professor Granger sagen, bei wem Eron ist."

„Auf jeden Fall."

Die drei Mädchen nickten und gingen weiter.

Und so hatte Severus Eron. Eron lag munter im Kinderwagen und gab kleine Laute von sich. Severus schob den Wagen zu Hagrids Hütte und setzte sich in die Sonne. Er nahm Eron an sich und legte ihn auf den Arm. „Bist Du aber schwer geworden", brummte Severus und drückte den kleinen Körper an seine Brust.

Er atmete tief durch.

Eron roch so gut. Möchte ich auch einen Sohn haben, der so gut riecht?, fragte er sich unwillkürlich. Ja.

Severus lehnte sich an und legte sich Eron auf die Brust. Ihm war es herzlich egal, wer ihn so sah.

Als er zu Eron hinunter blickte sah er, dass Eron die Hand zu einer Faust geballt hatte und am Einschlafen war.

„Was Du immer mit dem Herzschlag hast", murmelte Severus verständnislos.

Dann ruhte er sich aus.

Nach einer Weile hörte er ganz leises Quäken. Es kam von Eron. Er hat Hunger, war Severus erster Reflex. Milch. Wo kriege ich Milch her? Dann sah er die bunte Tasche, die am Lenker baumelte und Severus ließ sie magisch öffnen.

„Zeige Dich", sagte er und alles was in der Tasche war flog raus und Severus prüfte nun nach, ob ein Fläschchen Milch dabei war. Er hatte Glück.

„Kalt schmeckt das Zeug bestimmt nicht", raunte er und ließ die Milch warm werden. Dann gab er Eron zu trinken.

„Na, was sehe ich denn hier, Snape?", lachte Hagrid fröhlich und kam aus seiner Hütte.

„Das siehst Du doch!"

„Dich mit'nem Baby zusehen und die Pulle zu geben ist wirklich was Neues, was?", brummte Hagrid grinsend.

„Eron hatte Hunger", erwiderte Severus ungerührt.

„Eron? Hm? Minchen hat erzählt, dass sie sich wundert, warum Du seinen Namen nicht nennst. Da hat sie wohl Unrecht gehabt, was?"

„Natürlich nenne ich seinen Namen", erwiderte Severus. Aber noch nicht lange, fügte er still hinzu.

„Wieso musst Du auf ihn aufpassen?", fragte Hagrid und ließ sich mit einem Wumms neben Snape fallen, so dass Erons Mund den Nuckel verpasste.

„Sei doch vorsichtiger", raunzte Severus verärgert.

Hagrid entfuhr ein belustigtes Schnauben. „Vatergefühle, Snape?"

„NEIN!"

„Na, wenn ich das Minchen erzähle!"

„Das wirst Du nicht!", sagte Severus scharf.

„Was? Soll sie nicht wissen, dass Du eigentlich ein netter Kerl bist?"

Severus wollte barsch mit NEIN antworten, aber er schwieg. Wollte er, dass Hermine ihn für nett hielt? Die Antwort kam klar und simpel: Ja.

Hagrid hatte Severus beim Denken beobachtet. „Ist nicht einfach sich so was einzugestehen, was?", fragte der Riese sanft.

„Was eingestehen?"

„Das weißt Du, Snape", sagte Hagrid leise. „Du musst es nur einmal laut sagen."

Dann erhob er sich, schulterte seine Armbrust, die an der Hauswand lehnte und verschwand im verbotenen Wald. Einen perplexen Severus Snape zurücklassend.

Am anderen Ende der britischen Insel warf Fleur Weasley vor lauter Ärger über ihren Gatten die Küchenscheibe ihres kleinen Häuschens am Meer ein.

„Bill, Du bist das Allerletzte!", fauchte sie wutentbrannt, „Du kannst mich und Vici nicht schon wieder für so viele Wochen alleine lassen." Dann fing sie mit bebenden Lippen an zu schluchzen.

Noch vor 2 Jahren war dieses Zeichen ein Wink mit einem Besen für Bill gewesen sich liebevoll und verzeihend um seine geliebte Gattin zu kümmern. Doch nun, zwei Jahre später, lachte er nur hohl auf.

„Och, bitte, Fleur, auf Dein Geweine falle ich nicht mehr rein."

Sofort hörte Fleur auf. „Ich werde Dich verlassen, Bill", sagte sie bemüht kalt, „Vici und ich halten es bei Dir nicht mehr aus."

„Du kannst doch nicht in Vicis Namen sprechen, Fleur", sagte Bill tonlos. „Geh meinetwegen, aber mir meine Tochter zu entziehen, macht sie nicht glücklicher."

Fleur schaute Bill einen Moment sprachlos an. Dann murmelte sie: „Na schön, dann nehme ich sie jetzt erst mal so mit. Wir melden uns bei Dir."

Bill blickte seine wunderschöne Frau schweigend an. „Tu was Du nicht lassen kannst."

Fleur zückte ihren Zauberstab und mit einem gezielten Schwung flogen mehrere Koffer herbei, die sich magisch mit Kleidung füllten. „Wenn Vici aufwacht, gehen wir." Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand in ihrem heißgeliebten Ankleide- und Schminkzimmerchen.

Bill seufzte tief ein und aus. Fleur hatte die Nase voll. Vielleicht tat es beiden gut, mal ein wenig Zeit getrennt voneinander zu sein.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wo sie in den bald folgenden Sommerferien bleiben konnte. Harry und Ginny porteten in die Dominikanische Republik zum Urlauben, Ron und Parvati reisten per Roadtrip nach Bangladesh und somit kam der Fuchsbau für Hermine und Eron schon mal nicht in Frage. Auch wenn Molly fast wöchentlich Briefe an Hermine schrieb und sie einlud.

Nach Hause konnte Hermine zwar, aber da war sie auch alleine, da ihre Eltern arbeiten mussten.

„Wo sollen wir nur hin, Eron", summte Hermine gedankenverloren als sie mit Eron im Kinderwagen nach Hogsmeade runter ging. Es war der letzte Hogsmeade-Samstag des Schuljahres und als Hermine „Jessas Töpfe, Pfannen und viel mehr"-Geschäft passiert hatte, rumste der Kinderwagen mit einem Mann zusammen, der plötzlich hinter einer Hausecke aufgetaucht war. Sehe ich doppelt?

Eron begann zu weinen und Hermine starrte nur verdutzt auf die beiden ihr so wohl vertrauten Gesichter.

„Fred! George!", strahlte sie und warf sich in die Arme der beiden Zwillinge.

„Mine!", lachte Fred wie immer gutgelaunt und George blickte sofort in den Kinderwagen.

„Na, wer quengelt denn da, dass Onkel Georgie aufgetaucht ist? Kumpel, von Dir hab ich doch mehr Zuneigung erwartet." Ungefragt nahm George ihn aus dem Kinderwagen und begann mit ihm rumzudameln. Sofort lachte Eron wieder und quiekte putzmunter.

„Was macht Ihr in Hogsmeade?", fragte Hermine und amüsierte sich über George und Eron.

„Wir besuchen Rosmerta auf ein oder zwei Butterbier und Du?"

„Ich wollte nur in den Buchladen."

Fred lachte. „Wie immer."

George wurde von Eron abgelenkt. „Weißt Du schon das Neueste?"

„Nein?", gab Hermine interessiert zu.

„Fleur hat Bill verlassen. ENDLICH ist die doofe Kuh weg."

Hermine blickte George halb empört-halb belustigt an. „NA!", schalt sie George dann.

„Wieso?", fragte Fred treuherzig, „Ginny hat es mit ihrem `Schleim` immer gut getroffen. Ich konnte Fleur nie leiden. Jetzt ist er sie los."

„Aber er wohnt noch im Cottage?"

„Na klar, das würde er sich auch nicht nehmen lassen. Es ist ja ein Weasleyhaus und kein De-la-Schleim-Haus."

„Gut", sagte Hermine erleichtert und sah wie Fred George das Baby abnahm.

George wechselte plötzlich das Thema. „Komm mit Eron bei uns vorbei. Wir norden den jungen Mann schon auf unsere besten Scherzartikel ein."

„Na super, und dann legt Ihr im Furzkissen in den Kinderwagen oder was!"

Fred und George lachten abschätzig auf. „Schätzchen, das ist eine ganz billige Nummer und nicht unser Stil."

George stieß Fred plötzlich an. „Bruder, was hältst Du von Butterbier, das so aussieht wie harmlose Milch?"

Fred war begeistert. „Super. Da setzen wir uns heute Abend dran."

„Schaut Ihr später noch im Schloss vorbei?", fragte Hermine in bittendem Tonfall.

„Vielleicht. Wir könnten Dumbledore Guten Tag sagen", sagte Fred fröhlich und George beschloss sofort ganz: „Wir kommen vorbei."

Das Abendessen war sehr amüsant. Während George Kinderbelustigung bei Eron machte, plauderte Fred vergnügt mit Dumbledore.

Der Einzige, der sich nicht über die Anwesenheit der Zwillinge freute war Snape. Aber das war Hermine sehr egal.

Später nach dem Essen, als Eron im Bett war, nahm sich Hermine Pergament und einen Muggelkuli und begann einen Brief an Bill zu verfassen. Er tat ihr leid und Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis ihm Trost zu spenden.

Sie las den Brief nicht mehr durch, als sie fertig war sondern rief Winky, damit Hermine den Brief in der Eulerei abgeben konnte. Winky hütete Eron in der Zeit.

Schon am nächsten Tag erhielt Hermine Rückantwort.

„Liebe Hermine,

es freut mich sehr, dass Du Dich mal wieder meldest. Wie geht es Deinem kleinen Sohn? Eron heißt er, nicht? Ja, die Sache mit Fleur ist sehr traurig.

Fleur hat mich verlassen, weil ich ihrer Meinung nach nicht genug Zeit mit Vici und ihr verbringe. Seit ich sie kenne, wollte ich als Waldläufer arbeiten und sie kannte meinen Wunsch. Seit einem Jahr versucht sie mich nun dazu zu bringen, das was ich liebe aufzugeben, nur um öfter zu Hause zu sein.

Ich verdiene gutes Geld mit meinem Job, das sie mit vollen Händen ausgibt und dann beschwert sie sich. Nun ja. Eigentlich bin ich jetzt recht zufrieden, wo sie weg ist. Mir tut es nur um Vici leid. Fleur und sie sind in Frankreich bei Fleurs Eltern. Das hat sie mir gestern per Eule mitgeteilt. Mir macht die Sauberkeit des Hauses und meiner Wäsche Sorgen. Fleur war eine gute Hausfrau, das muss man ihr lassen. Du hast nicht vielleicht Lust, Dich in den Sommerferien um einen einsamen Mann und dessen Haus zu kümmern? Nimm mich nicht so ernst, Hermine. Das war mehr als Scherz gedacht.

Ich fänds schön, wenn wir uns mal wiedersehen würden und vielleicht einen Kaffee zusammen trinken könnten.

Liebe Grüße,

Bill"

Bill und Hermine schrieben sich ein paar Tage und im allerletzten Brief von Bill an Hermine stand:

„Ich freu mich auf Dich. Ich bin am 1. Juli ab 8 Uhr morgens zu Hause. Wie Du Shell Cottage findest, weißt Du ja."

Am Vormittag des ersten Julis flohte Hermine mit Eron auf dem Arm von Albus Büro aus nach Shell Cottage. Die Reise war lang und Hermine ein bisschen entnervt als sie schließlich im richtigen Kamin Halt machte. Bill saß am Esstisch als Hermine ein wenig hustend vor ihm auftauchte.

Bald saß Hermine mit Bill auf der Couch und sie berichteten sich gegenseitig, was sie alles so erlebt hatten in der Zeit in der sie sich nicht gesehen hatten.

Auf Hogwarts klopfte Severus an Hermines Tür. Sie öffnete nicht. Etwa 4 Stunden später klopfte er erneut. Sie öffnete nicht. Beim Abendessen war sie ebenfalls nicht da und Severus sprach Albus verwundert an.

„Sag mal, weißt Du, wo Miss Granger ist?"

Albus lächelte. „Natürlich!"

„Sagst Du es mir auch?", fragte Severus einen Hauch gereizt.

„Natürlich. Sie ist in Cornwall bei Bill Weasley."

Severus dachte, ihn träfe der Schlag.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er und fand seine Stimme ein wenig krächzend.

„Ich sagte es doch gerade. Sie besucht Bill Weasley für die Sommerferien. Er hat sie eingeladen. Seine Frau, Fleur de la Coeur, hat ihn wohl verlassen und es geht ihm nicht gut."

„Seine Frau hat ihn verlassen?", fragte Severus ungläubig. Vor seinen Augen flammte ein Bild auf von Bill Weasley, wie er von Hermine getröstet wurde. Es fand in der Horizontalen statt und missfiel Severus aufs Äußerste.

Nach dem Abendessen saß Severus in seinem Büro und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Mahagoni-Tischplatte statt sich Gedanken zu machen über die Lehrpläne für das nächste Schuljahr.

Er durfte sich nicht beschweren, dass Miss Granger bei Bill Weasley war. Er war ein Vater und hatte bestimmt seeeehr viel Verständnis für die Sorgen und Nöte einer jungen Mutter. Darüber hinaus war Bill Weasley gerade mal Anfang 30. Ein Mann in seinem besten Alter. Hatte Hagrid das nicht gewollt? Einen Mann für Miss Granger und einen Papa für Eron?

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück las Minerva gerade einen Brief vor, als Severus sich an den Esstisch setzte.

„….muss ich ihm leider seine Wäsche waschen, weil der arme Mann von Fleur völlig verzogen wurde. Er hatte bisher nichts machen brauchen und da ich ja nicht seine Putz- und Haushaltshilfe bin, bringe ich ihm alles Schritt für Schritt bei. Er belächelt mich, wenn ich das meiste auf Muggelart mache, aber so bin ich nun mal erzogen worden."

Minerva ließ das Pergament sinken und lachte Pomona an. „Ist das zu fassen, Pomona? Hermine zeigt Bill wie er seine Wäsche waschen muss."

„Vielleicht zeigt sie ihm noch ganz andere Sachen", mutmaßte Pomona leise.

Minerva schmunzelte. „Du meinst...?"

„Natürlich! Er ist ein großer, attraktiver Mann im besten Alter. Es würde mich stark wundern, wenn sie nicht voneinander angezogen wären."

„Nun ja. Du magst recht haben. Und Hermine ist eine sehr schöne Frau. Nicht im klassischen Sinn wie Fleur de la Coeur, aber ich persönlich fand sie immer schon sehr apart."

„Da hast Du recht, Minerva", stimmte Pomona zu und nahm sich noch Haferflocken, „ich gönne ihr das Glück mit Bill. Er ist ein sehr angenehmer Mann. War er schon immer."

Severus fühlte nach dem Gespräch nur noch Unmut in sich.

Hermine hatte eine schöne Zeit bei Bill.

Jeden Morgen wachte sie auf und hörte sanft die Wellen des Meeres, das leise Schreien der Möwen und das beruhigende Rauschen des Windes.

Jeden Abend riss sie die Fenster weit auf und aus irgendeinem Grund, Hermine mutmaßte es sei der Frieden um ihn herum, schlief Eron fast durch. Hermine schlief viel und wenn Bill zu Hause war, nahm er ihr manchmal Eron ab und ging mit ihm spazieren oder spielte mit ihm.

Eines Abends, nach 4 Wochen Shell Cottage, erhielt Hermine einen Brief von Minerva.

„Liebe Hermine,

ich hoffe es geht Bill, Eron und Dir gut. Hier ist es ja immer sehr langweilig, wenn keine Schüler da sind und noch langweiliger, weil Eron und Du nicht da seid. Sybil und Aurora sind nach Hawaii geportet und schauen sich das Subaru-Teleskop an. Filius ist in Kapstadt und besucht dort einen ehemaligen Kollegen von der Universität und Severus liegt wieder auf der Krankenstation nachdem er gestern Abend erneut Herzprobleme hatte. Ehrlich, Hermine, ich weiß du magst ihn nicht, aber ich mache mir doch langsam Sorgen. Poppy ebenfalls. Sie war gestern schon kurz davor, zu den Heilern im St. Mungo zu apparieren und den Chefheiler Alvaro Alvarez zu fragen, ob sie irgendetwas falsch mache, weil Severus ja bereits das dritte Mal Probleme hat. Aber ich habe ihr geraten Ruhe zu bewahren und Mr. Alvarez per Brief zu kontaktieren. Severus sieht schon arg mitgenommen aus. Irgendetwas macht ihm schwer zu schaffen, aber er möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Naja, vielleicht kriegt Albus ja etwas aus ihm raus, wenn er aus Berlin wieder kommt. Albus besucht nämlich auch einen ehemaligen Uni-Kollegen. Nun ja, es ist eher eine Kollegin. Rosi heißt sie. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass er so einfach Damenbesuche macht.

Pomona und ich möchten gerne wissen, wie es unserem kleinen Schatz geht. Wächst er gut? Pomona vermutet, dass die gute Luft in Cornwall seine Zellen zum Sprießen bringt.

Hagrid hat Neville in Oxford besucht und Neville hat ihm wohl eine nette Frau vorgestellt, die einen Riesen als Großvater hatte. Sie selbst ist wohl 1,97m groß und Hagrid scheint an ihr interessiert zu sein. Neville schrieb mir nämlich vorgestern einen Brief. Ich hoffe für Hagrid, dass die Frau nett ist und nicht so kalt wie Olympe Maxime. Sie hätte Hagrid nie verdient gehabt.

Nun ja, so viel zu den Neuigkeiten hier. Wir wünschen Dir noch viele schöne Tage mit Bill und dem Kleinen und hoffen Dich so bald wie möglich wieder zu sehen.

Liebe Grüße,

Minerva"

Hermine blickte zu Bill hinüber und sah ihn Tageszeitung lesend am Tisch sitzen.

„Bill?", fragte sie und er blickte hoch, „könntest Du eine Stunde auf Eron aufpassen? Ich würde gerne einen Krankenbesuch machen."

„Wer ist krank?"

„Severus Snape."

„Was hat er denn?"

„Er hatte zum dritten Mal Herzprobleme. Ich fänd es aber schön, wenn Du niemandem etwas davon sagst. Es wäre ihm nicht recht."

Bill schmunzelte. „Verstehe." Er legte seine Zeitung weg. „Kein Problem. Apparier Du nur. Ich passe schon auf Eron auf."

„Ich danke Dir." Hermine trat näher und küsste Bill dankend auf die Stirn. Bill seufzte und hielt plötzlich Hermine an ihrem Oberarm fest. Er zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß und küsste sie heftig.

Nachdem er sie wieder losgelassen hatte, fragte Hermine eindringlich:

„Willst Du das wirklich?"

Bill blickte zögernd auf Hermines Schenkel. „Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte er dann.

Hermine streichelte kurz seine Wange, stand auf, winkte kurz und apparierte.

Die Sonne brannte heiß auf die Wiese, über die Hermine ging. Das Schloss kam rasch näher.

Hermine schwitzte ganz schön und wischte sich mit ihrem rechten Unterarm den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die Ansätze ihrer Haare waren bereits nass und ihre nasse Beinhaut kühlte durch den Luftzug beim Gehen.

Sie ließ das schwere Holztor per Magie aufgehen und betrat die Eingangshalle. Auf direktem Weg ging sie in Richtung Krankenstation.

Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie ihn schon. Severus Snape lag mit nacktem Oberkörper und unten herum nur in ein dünnes Laken gehüllt auf einem der Krankenbetten und las ein Tränkemagazin.

„Stehen da sehr informative Sachen drin?", fragte Hermine und sofort flog sein Kopf zu ihr herum.

„In der Tat", murmelte er und beobachtete sie beim Näherkommen. „Was tun Sie hier?"

„Sie besuchen, Snape", sagte Hermine und ließ sich ungefragt auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett nieder.

„Wieso?"

„Reine Höflichkeit", behauptete Hermine lässig.

Sie meinte einen seiner Mundwinkel in die Höhe schnellen gesehen zu haben, aber er antwortete: „Wer hat Ihnen verraten, dass ich hier bin?"

„Raten Sie!"

„Minerva", antwortete Snape wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Genau."

„Ich werde dieses Teufelsweib irgendwann erledigen. Aber ich werde es so machen, dass man mir nichts nachweisen kann."

Hermine schnaubte belustigt. „Dann müssen Sie mich auch erledigen oder wenigstens obliviaten. Sie haben mir gerade schon gestanden."

„Sie werden mich nicht verraten, Miss Granger."

„Werde ich nicht? ich könnte Harry kontaktieren, er ist immerhin Auror, und Sie verpetzen."

„Das würden Sie nicht", sagte Severus sanft.

„Sie sind sich Ihrer Sache sehr sicher."

„Ja."

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Snape?"

Er schnaufte mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen. „Naja. Poppy kriegt mich jedes Mal wieder heile, nicht?"

„Aber das packt das Problem ja nicht bei den Wurzeln. Gehen Sie mal zu einem Muggelarzt."

„Bloß nicht!" Severus war entsetzt.

„Wieso? Heiler können nur heilen, aber Muggelärzte können die Ursache herausfinden."

„Nein, Miss Granger. Ich werde nie ein normales Krankenhaus von innen sehen wollen."

„Sie sind stur, Snape!", stellte Hermine fest.

„Das nehme ich grundsätzlich immer als Kompliment, Miss Granger."

„Wenn Sie meinen."

„Na, jetzt habe ich ja selbst gesehen, dass Sie wieder fit sind, dann kann ich auch wieder gehen." Hermine stand auf. Plötzlich lag seine Hand auf ihrer und hielt sie ganz fest. „Bleiben Sie", entfuhr es Severus und sein Herz hatte Rhythmusstörungen, die ihn aber nicht erschreckten.

Hermine blickte in seine Augen. Sie waren groß und ganz dunkelbraun, fast schwarz. Sie blickten bittend und ein wenig prüfend zu ihr hoch. Hermine ließ sich mechanisch wieder sinken.

„Gut", flüsterte sie schlicht.

„Miss Granger", sagte Severus leise. „Nein. Das klingt nicht gut. Ich möchte Sie Hermine nennen."

Beim Klang ihres Vornamens aus seinem Mund zuckte Hermine unruhig zusammen. „Nennen Sie mich doch so, Snape."

„Snape klingt nicht schön. Nenn mich Severus."

„Hm", nickte Hermine und hatte das Gefühl keine Luft einatmen zu können. Sie starrte auf sein Gesicht.

„Wie geht es Deinem Sohn?", fragte er mit nun ein wenig festerer Stimme.

„Eron geht es gut. Bill passt gerade auf ihn auf."

„Weasley lässt sich den Haushalt von Dir machen, ja?", erkundigte sich Severus plötzlich geringschätzig.

„Im Gegenzug darf ich bei ihm wohnen. Severus, das Haus ist wunderschön. Wirklich!"

Beim Klang seines Namens zuckte nun Severus zusammen.

„Ich habe davon gehört", bemühte sich Severus redlich um Lässigkeit.

„Hm", nickte Hermine begeistert. „Eron schläft wie ein Weltmeister und ich … ich schlafe auch endlich mal gut."

„Du schläfst sonst nicht gut?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Hermine, ich…", begann Severus und wusste nicht mehr, wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

„Ja?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich würde gerne unsere Mußezeit wieder aufleben lassen."

Hermine lachte leise auf. „Jetzt?"

Sie blickte in Severus Augen und sah ein Gemisch aus vielen Empfindungen. Da war Begehren (eine ganze Menge), da war Neugier und da war Aufregung.

„Severus, Du darfst Dich nicht aufregen", murmelte Hermine bedrückt.

„Das ist keine Aufregung für mich."

Hermine grinste spitzbübisch. „Nicht?"

„Nein. Außerdem ist es mit nichts vergleichbar, wenn ich mich mal wieder über Unfähigkeit ärgere."

„Das stimmt. Poppy ist aber irgendwo hier."

„Sie ist im St. Mungo und spricht mit Alvarez."

„Minerva?"

„Nicht da."

Ihre Lippen kamen sich näher.

„Ich habe keine Ausrede mehr, hm?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Ich befürchte nein, Miss Granger."

Dann küsste er sie.

Hermine stöhnte mit einem Aufkommen an Lüsternheit auf. Snape, nein, Severus, fühlte sich einfach nur saugut an. Sein Oberkörper war glatt und samtig und Hermine spürte seine Brusthaare unter ihren Fingerspitzen.

„Oh, Du fühlst Dich gut an", brummte Severus und zog Hermine an ihrem Hinterkopf näher zu sich.

Sie nahm kurzerhand seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brüste. Sofort nahm er sie weg.

„Nicht", seufzte er, „Du stillst ja noch."

„Tu ich nicht mehr. Fass sie an", befahl Hermine sanft. Er tat es. Durch Hermine rauschte eine Achterbahn der Gefühle. Sie schlüpfte kurzerhand unter seine Decke und legte sich halb auf seinen Körper. Sie bemerkte, dass er unter der dünnen Zudecke noch schlichte Boxershorts trug. Sie zog sie mit gezieltem Griff runter. Sein Ständer war noch nicht vollständig da und Hermine küsste behutsam Severus Brust. Seine Hände lagen auf ihrem unteren Rücken und streichelten dort ihre weiche Haut.

Hermine brummte befriedigt. Seine Streicheleinheiten fühlten sich schön an.

Hermine zog sich selbst den Slip aus und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder.

Sie hörte ihn heftig erregt einatmen.

„Ruhig", murmelte sie leise und begann sich zu bewegen. Währenddessen küsste er sie leidenschaftlich und vergrub sein Gesicht danach an ihrem Hals. Hermine spürte eine warme Zufriedenheit in sich aufkommen. Das was sie hier machten fühlte sich einfach himmlisch an.

„Severus! Ich bin wieder da-ha!", rief eine Frauenstimme von weitem und Hermine entfloh spontan ein „Shit" als sie die Stimme als Poppys erkannte. Hermine rutschte sofort von Severus Schoß, dann vom Bett und klaubte noch in letzter Sekunde ihren Slip vom Bettrand. Dann sprang die Tür auf und Poppy stürmte in die Krankenstation.

Sofort beugte sie sich über Severus und untersuchte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab.

„Du bist erhitzt, Liebling", befand sie schlicht und Severus rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Woher soll das denn bitte schön kommen?", fragte er sie.

Poppy blickte abschätzig auf Hermine.

„Was tust Du hier?", fragte Poppy Hermine dann halbwegs unhöflich.

„Snape besuchen."

„Hast Du ihn sehr aufgeregt? Er darf sich nicht aufregen, Hermine!"

„Hab ich nicht!", sagte Hermine abwehrend und musste ein Achselzucken unterdrücken. „Ehrlich!"

„Wie lange bist Du schon da?", fragte Poppy Hermine weiter mit scharfem Blick.

„10 Minuten vielleicht?", log Hermine ohne Probleme.

„Na schön. Noch 5 Minuten. Dann gehst Du am besten wieder. Severus muss sich schonen."

Dann verschwand Poppy in ihrem Büro.

„Schade", murmelte Hermine und lächelte Severus zaghaft an.

Der nickte. „Ich bin froh, dass sie nicht unter die Bettdecke gesehen hat. Sie muss ja nicht unbedingt meine Kronjuwelen sehen."

Hermine lachte leise. „Nein, muss sie nicht. Obwohl sie bestimmt selten so etwas Beeindruckendes gesehen hat."

Severus zog sie wieder am Hinterkopf zu sich. „Danke für die kurze Aufregung", brummte er leise. Er war noch immer sehr erregt und innerlich verfluchte er Poppy für ihr schnelles Zurückkommen.

Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Hermine und verschwand.

Severus blickte ihr gedankenverloren nach, wie sie nun endlich in einer 3,5-Sekunden-Aktion ihren Slip im Gehen wieder anzog und zur Tür raus ging.

Dann Hermine apparierte zurück zum Shell Cottage.

Wenige Tage später…

Bill und sie….das war eine seltsame Geschichte. Sie hatten sich ein weiteres Mal geküsst…kurz….in der Küche…nach dem Abspülen. Aber Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was das alles bedeutete.

Hatte sie Sehnsucht nach Zärtlichkeit oder hatte er das Bedürfnis danach?

Am Tag vor Erons erstem Geburtstag, als Hermine und Bill abends gemeinsam auf dem Sofa saßen und sich unterhielten, hielt Hermine es für angemessen, mal nachzufragen.

Bills Augen wurden größer und er lächelte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl Dich küssen zu wollen."

„Wieso machen immer alle Männer mit mir was sie wollen", murmelte sich Hermine in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Glücklicherweise hörte Bill sie nicht, sonst hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich alles erzählen müssen.

Aber Bill schien sich aufzuraffen, weiter zu sprechen. „Ich muss ehrlich mit Dir sein, Hermine. Zwischen Fleur und mir läuft schon länger nicht mehr alles so wie es sollte. Wir leben in sehr unterschiedlichen Welten und auch im Bett haben wir lange keinen Spaß mehr gehabt. Vielleicht mag ich einfach ein wenig ausgehungert sein oder einfach aus dem Grund, weil Du so unsagbar hübsch bist."

Hermine merkte wie sie rot wurde. „Danke", flüsterte sie leise.

„Mach Dir um mich keine Gedanken", fuhr Bill fort. „Ich glaub ich habe einfach nur einen Hormonstau."

Hermine dachte schnell nach. Was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn sie mit Bill schliefe? Natürlich nicht wegen seines Problems. Auch, aber…könnten Bill und ich einfach nur tollen, lustigen Sex haben?, fragte sich Hermine unwillkürlich.

„Könnten wir einfach nur tollen, lustigen Sex haben?", fragte sie Bill laut.

Bill blickte sie verdutzt an. „Was sagst Du da?"

Hermine begann zu grinsen. „Wir beide! Du und ich! Einfach nur schönen Sex. Was meinst DU?"

„Äh…"

Hermine hatte ihn sprachlos gekriegt. Sie musste lachen.

„Du bietest mir Sex an?", fragte er dann.

Hermine runzelte gespielt missmutig die Stirn. „Sooo würde ich es nicht ausdrücken wollen!"

„Tschuldige." Er schien über die mutmaßlichen Folgen nachzudenken. Dann entschied er sich. „Ich bin einverstanden."

Hermine lächelte. „Schön. Lass es uns versuchen."

„Sofort?"

„Nein", entgegnete sie schnell. „Spontan. Wann und wo es uns überkommt."

„Verhütest Du?"

„Ja, jetzt wieder. Ich habe mir in Snapes Labor Trank gebraut."

„Klingt gut."

Am nächsten Morgen, es war ein Sonntag, stand Hermine am Küchentisch und deckte ihn fürs Frühstück ein. Sie sah Bill im Schlafanzug reinkommen und deckte weiter.

Bill blieb hinter ihr stehen und plötzlich nahmen seine Hände ihre Haare vom Rücken und legten sie auf einer Schulter ab. Dann beugte sich sein Mund an ihren Hals und küsste ihn.

Hermine wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen. „Hmmmm", schnurrte sie zufrieden. „Das fühlt sich gut an."

„Soll ich weitermachen?", raunte seine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie nickte.

Bill fuhr von hinten mit seinen Händen über Hermines Brüste und rieb sie. Seine Hände strichen fest von ihren Brüsten über ihren Leib hinunter zu ihrer Leiste und rieben die Haut dort. Hermine wurde immer lustvoller. „Du weißt was Du da machst, so viel ist klar", sagte sie leise lächelnd.

„Natürlich", erwiderte er selbstbewusst. Hermine legte ihre Hände hinter sich und nun begannen ihre Finger seinen Hosenbund zu suchen. Sie stießen bald auf seine nackte Bauchhaut und er stöhnte verhalten auf. Seine Stimme dieses Geräusch machen zu hören klang gar nicht verwirrend, fand Hermine. Es klang interessant und sie wollte das Geräusch noch einmal hören.

Nun strich sie mit einer Fingerspitze und ihrem Fingernagel sanft am Bündchen der Hose entlang.

„Hermine", brummte Bill versonnen. „Was tust Du da?"

„Rate!"

„Versuchst Du grad mich erregt zu bekommen? Das ist nicht mehr nötig, falls es Dich interessiert."

„Oh, gut. Das ist gut", sagte Hermine leichthin und lächelte. Sie fuhr nun mit einer Hand unter das Bündchen und tastete sie weiter runter. Sie stieß auf die Spitze seines erigierten Ständers und begann ihn unschuldig zu betasten. Bill atmete zischend ein.

„Wow, ein Prachtstück", brummte Hermine zufrieden und drehte sich nun um. Sie zog ihm die Hose ein Stück hinunter und begutachtete nun endlich das, was sie dort gefühlt hatte.

Sie begann seinen Ständer zu massieren und ließ sein Gesicht nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Du machst das gut", murmelte Bill heiser. Dann küsste er sie. Während er sie küsste, fasste er plötzlich unter Hermines Pobacken und hob sie auf die Tischplatte. Hermine entfuhr ein verdutztes „Huch!"

Bill fegte das Geschirr, das hinter Hermine stand, vom Tisch und drückte sie auf die Tischplatte.

„Nichts HUCH", knurrte er und zog ihr recht eilig das Hemdchen hoch.

„Du hast keinen Slip an", fand er heraus, schaute aber keinesfalls unzufrieden.

Er blieb vor ihr stehen, teilte ihre Schenkel mit sanfter Gewalt und begann mit kräftigen Händen die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel zu massieren. Hermine spürte wie sie binnen Sekunden nass wurde. Oh ja, dachte sie lächelnd, er weiß genau, wie man eine Frau heiß kriegt!

Ohne viel Diskussion schob sich Bill schließlich in Hermine hinein. Seine Miene war unglaublich. In seinem Blick tauchte eine unsagbare Befriedigung auf. Mechanisch wie ein Uhrwerk stieß er sich in Hermine und sie räkelte sich vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Damit er sie nicht von sich stieß hielt er sie gut fest. Zwischendurch zog Bill ihre Falten auseinander und streichelte Hermines Kitzler. Hermine versank in einer anderen Welt. So wirklich lange dauerte es nicht, da kam Bill mit einem lauten Raunen. Während er kam stieß er sich heftig in sie hinein und entlud sich schließlich.

Fahrig fickte er sie noch einen Moment weiter, dann zog er sich aus ihr hinaus.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er. „Es war zu lange her."

„Keine Entschuldigungen bitte", sagte Hermine leise. Bill aber schnappte seinen Zauberstab und plötzlich hielt er einen knallroten Dildo in der Hand. Er hockte sich zwischen Hermines Beine und schob ihr den Dildo langsam in die Spalte. Hermine verbesserte sich in Gedanken, dass er einen Vibrator hatte erscheinen lassen und keinen Dildo, denn plötzlich erwachte das Teil zum Leben und Hermine entfuhr ein genießerischer Laut. Bill fickte sie langsam mit dem Vibrator und streichelte dabei ihre Falten.

Hermines Körper wandte sich lustvoll erregt auf dem Tisch. Immer wieder stieß Bill mit dem Kunststoffpenis in sie und schließlich konnte Hermine den Gefühlen in sich nicht länger Stand halten. Sie kam haltlos.

Minuten später war der Vibrator, mittlerweile ausgeschaltet, noch in Hermine und schließlich zog Bill ihn vorsichtig raus und ließ ihn verschwinden.

„War das gut?", fragte er und sah Hermine heftig nicken.

Er reichte ihr die Hand damit sie aufstehen konnte und als Hermine wieder neben dem Tisch stand, reparierte Bill das Geschirr mit einem „Reparo" und sie konnten endlich frühstücken.

Auf Severus trafen währenddessen nicht soo furchtbar gute Neuigkeiten.

Professor Johnson, ein sehr couragierter Verteidigungslehrer, hatte gekündigt. Severus hatte relativ große Stücke auf ihn gehalten und nun gerade hatte Albus angekündigt, wer Johnsons Nachfolge antreten sollte.

Albus begleitete jemanden in den Raum, den Severus spontan nicht leiden konnte.

„Meine geschätzten Kollegen, darf ich vorstellen: Professor Alexander Wiper."

Der Fremde nickte gut gelaunt und alle begrüßten ihn höflich. Alle. Außer Severus. Severus nahm sich Zeit um den Neuen kritisch zu begutachten. Der junge Mann war groß. So um die 1,85. Er hatte längere dunkelbraune Haare, eine relativ große Nase und er war schlank und drahtig.

Albus bat Wiper sich zu setzen und Wiper suchte sich den Platz direkt neben Severus aus.

„Professor Wiper ist, wenn ich das verraten darf, 28 Jahre alt und kommt aus dem hübschen Städtchen Cork in Irland. Er…ach was sage ich, erzählen Sie doch bitte selbst, Professor."

Der Fremde lachte galant und sagte mit samtiger Stimme: „Vielen Dank, Sir, ich habe in Dublin Verteidigung studiert, habe allerdings danach erst 4 Jahre als Auror gearbeitet. Doch die Sehnsucht nach dem Lehren hat mich schnell wieder gepackt und so habe ich mich bei Professor Dumbledore beworben."

Severus musste versuchen ein spontanes Schnauben zu unterdrücken. Was hat Albus mir da nur angetan?, dachte er verzweifelt.

„Lieber Professor. Duzen Sie mich doch bitte. Ich heiße Albus." Albus lachte. „Aber eigentlich duzen wir uns hier alle."

„Ich bin Pomona", sagte die Kräuterkundelehrerin herzlich und streckte Wiper ihre Hand hin.

„Nenn mich Alex", sagte Wiper freundlich.

Nenn mich Alex, äffte Severus den neuen Lehrer insgeheim nach. Ihm würde Severus bestimmt nicht das Du anbieten!

„Die Schülerinnen werden verrückt nach Dir sein, Alex", lachte Pomona, aber Alex schien das nicht zu berühren. „Das mag sein, liebe Pomona, aber das interessiert mich nicht."

„Heute sind nur wenige Lehrkräfte hier", sagte Albus. „Ich zähle sie aber mal alle lose auf. Da wäre erst mal meine geschätzte Kollegin und stellvertretende Direktorin Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Sie ist Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und eine Woche in Spanien. Dort auf dem Stuhl sitzt Severus Snape, er ist Hauslehrer für Slytherin und Zaubertränkelehrer." Severus nickte missmutig und Albus erklärte Alex weiter, wen es noch so im Schloss an Lehrenden gab.

Einen Tag vor Schuljahresbeginn kamen Eron und Hermine zurück. Hermine hatte in den Sommerferien den Kosenamen ihres Sohnes geändert. Nun war er nicht mehr ihr kleiner Schatz, sondern ihr großer, schwerer Brocken-Schatz. Die Babyschale hatte sie entsorgt, denn da passte Eron auf keinen Fall mehr rein. Stattdessen hatte sie mit einem Kniff den Kinderwagen vergrößert und karrte Eron nun durch die Eingangshalle in Richtung Wohnung.

Plötzlich stand vor ihr ein fremder Mann. „Huch!", japste sie erschrocken und hielt sich die Hand aufs Herz. „Haben Sie mich erschreckt!"

Alex wich ein wenig zurück und musterte das unglaublich aparte Wesen vor sich. Sie schob einen Kinderwagen. „Na hallo!", raunte er beeindruckt.

Die Frau blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Na hallo was?"

Alex lachte. „Guten Abend. Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind?"

„Hermine Granger. Und Sie? Ich kenne Sie nicht."

„Mein Name ist Alex Wiper. Ich bin neuer Verteidigungslehrer."

Das Gesicht der Frau erhellte sich. „Ach", sagte sie, „hat der Johnson doch gekündigt."

„Hat er."

Hermine erinnerte sich an ihre höfliche Erziehung und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin die Runenlehrerin."

Alex Gesicht erhellte sich. „Ach, eine Kollegin. Ich dachte schon, Sie sind die Ober-Hauselfe."

Hermine lachte leise. „Oberhauselfe? Dafür bin ich doch ein wenig zu groß geraten."

„Auf jeden Fall. Und Sie sind bei weitestem hübscher. Wobei ich gestehen muss, dass ich die Oberhauselfe noch nicht kennengelernt habe."

„Ein blöder Fehler", brummte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Wo möchten Sie eigentlich hin?", fragte Alex.

„In meine Wohnung. Ich hab leider nur immer so unhandliches Gepäck dabei."

„Locomotor Koffer", sagte Alex und prompt reihten sich alle Taschen und Koffer schwebend in eine Reihe auf.

„Danke", sagte Hermine und begann Erons Kinderwagen weiter zu schieben. „Dann folgen Sie mir mal unauffällig."

Alex begleitete Hermine durch die Gänge.

An ihrer Tür sagte Hermine „Mumbai" und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Ah, Städte!", sagte Alex anerkennend, „ich such mir immer Flüsse aus."

Er betrat hinter ihr die Wohnung und ließ die Koffer mitten auf dem Teppich im Wohnzimmer sinken.

Er sah die Fotos an der Wand und trat näher. „Dann ist das Ihr Kind, ja?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ja. Das ist Eron."

„Und Sie wohnen beide hier?"

„Natürlich!", sagte Hermine hoheitsvoll.

Alex lächelte freundlich und ging wieder zur Wohnungstür. „Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend, Hermine Granger. Nicht wahr?"

Dann ging er.

Hermine blickte ihm verdattert nach. Was für ein schöner Mann!, dachte sie aufgewühlt.

Sie schnappte sich Eron aus dem Kinderwagen, band ihn sich mit einem großen Tuch vor den Bauch und verließ das Schloss. Auf halbem Weg zückte sie ihr Handy und blickte so lange auf das Display bis es von „Kein Empfang" auf „Empfang" sprang. Erfahrungsgemäß passierte das schon hinter Hagrids Hütte. So war es auch diesmal. Aufgeregt wie ein Teenager tippte sie die Kurzwahltaste für Ginnys Nummer.

„Ginevra Weasley hier."

„Hi Gin. Du glaubst nicht, was grad passiert ist!"

Und dann erzählte Hermine von Alex Wiper.

Am nächsten Morgen musste Hermine feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr neben Albus saß, der das enorm zu bedauern schien. Sie war einen Platz weiter nach außen gerutscht. Nun saß sie zwischen Severus und Alex, dem neuen Leckerli der Schule. Am Abend kamen die Schüler an und Hermine erwartete große Kulleraugen bei den Mädchen und respektvolle Beachtung bei den Jungs. Severus allerdings schien sich über Smarty, wie Hermine begann Alex insgeheim zu nennen, bereits eine nicht allzu positive Meinung gebildet zu haben. Severus Blick zeigte nichts als hochmütige Verachtung für den neuen Kollegen.

„Na, Severus", begann Hermine das Gespräch und betüddelte nebenbei Eron auf ihrem Schoß. „Jetzt schon schlechte Laune? Es ist doch erst 8 Uhr."

Snapes Blick wäre, wenn er auf Schüleraugen getroffen wäre, bestimmt tödlich gewesen, doch Hermine grinste bloß.

Sie wandte sich an die Person mit der wesentlich besseren Laune.

„Und Du, Alex, hast Du gut geschlafen bei uns?"

„Ja, danke. Ich habe eine nette Aussicht auf den See. Als ich heute Nacht einmal aufgestanden bin, schwamm eine Riesenkrake auf dem See. War um die Uhrzeit ein…beunruhigender Anblick."

Hermine lachte. „Der tut nix. Der will bloß spielen."

„Ja, aber bitte nicht mit meinem Körper", sagte Alex gespielt erbost.

Schöner Körper, dachte Hermine seufzend. „Dann lass die Krake wohl besser in Ruhe, wenn Du Deinen Luxuskörper behalten willst."

„Auf jeden Fall!", lachte Alex.

„Und? Freust Du Dich morgen schon auf den Unterricht?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Oh, ja. Ich habe schon ganz viele Pläne. Natürlich an Albus Lehrplan entlang", fügte Alex schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Bist Du ein guter Duellierer?"

„Nun ja, ich schlag mich recht wacker, denk ich. Wobei ich bestimmt noch lange nicht an Albus oder Snape ranreiche."

„Severus?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

„Ja, man sagt er wäre ein glänzender Duellierer. Ich würde mich nicht mit ihm herumschlagen wollen."

„Das würde ich Ihnen auch nicht raten, Wiper", raunte eine dunkle Stimme hinter Hermine und aus irgendeinem Grund erschauerte sie angenehm.

Alex lachte. „Keine Sorge, Snape. Mit Ihnen wage ich es nicht mich zu messen."

Und so begann der letzte Tag der Sommerferien.

Eine Woche später am Samstag früh band sich Hermine Eron vor den Bauch und apparierte mit ihm nach London. Sie überlegte schon seit einem Jahr ob sie sich tätowieren lassen sollte und wollte sich nun beraten lassen.

Sie betrat mehrere Studios und machte sich kundig. Da das Wetter schön war machte sie zum Mittag eine kleine Pause und gönnte Eron herumkrabbeln auf dem Rasen des Hyde Parks. Eron genoss den kleinen Ausflug mit seiner Mutter sehr. Nach dem Mittag waren dann die nächsten Studios dran.

Gegen 15 Uhr fand sie das Richtige. Der junge Tätowierer hieß Cameron, war ungefähr so alt wie Hermine und sie mochte ihn auf Anhieb. Nachdem sie sich seine Werke angeschaut hatte, war sie schließlich fest entschlossen, ihren Gedanken durchzuziehen. Das Problem war nur, dass Hermine nicht genau wusste, ob ihre Haut, Zaubererhaut, Tätowierfarbe annahm. Nun ja, Snapes Haut hatte das Mal angenommen, aber das war etwas anderes. Hermine kannte keinen Zauberer, der tätowiert war. Sie würde einfach ihren Zauberstab in der Nähe haben, wenn Cameron loslegte, falls es nicht klappte, konnte sie ihn immer noch obliviaten.

Hermine machte einen Termin bei Cameron, und obwohl sie damit gerechnet hatte eine lange Wartezeit ausharren zu müssen, hatte er schon eine Woche später spontan Zeit.

Als Hermine wieder auf Hogwarts war, ging sie schnurstracks zu Albus ins Büro. Sie klopfte.

„Herein", sagte Albus Stimme laut.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und betrat das Büro. Albus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte Besuch.

Vor ihm saß Severus und zwischen ihnen lagen Stundenpläne, diverse Listen und Tabellen.

„Hermine", sagte der ältere der beiden Männer. „Wie kann ich Dir helfen?"

„Albus, ich brauche einen Babysitter", sagte Hermine mit Dackelblick.

Albus schmunzelte. „Dein Dackelblick ist atemraubend, meine Liebe, aber nicht nötig. Wann darf es denn sein?"

„Nächsten Samstag von 13 bis ungefähr 15 Uhr?"

Albus schwieg einen Moment. „Da habe ich einen Termin mit dem englischen Premierminister."

„Mist."

Albus blickte nachdenklich hoch. „Ich könnte Eron aber mitnehmen."

Hermine winkte ab. „Das macht nichts. Ich frag einfach Hagrid, Aurora oder Septima. Aber danke."

Nun schaute Albus betrübt und Hermine begann zu lächeln. „Mach Dir nix draus, Albus. Ich möchte Dir Eron nicht zumuten. Er ist nicht mehr so leise und unkompliziert wie vor 2 Monaten. Das wär nichts für Collins. Der hat keine Kinder und wär bestimmt nur schnell genervt."

Albus lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich werde einfach den Termin absagen."

„Bist Du verrückt?", entfuhr es Hermine entsetzt.

„Bis jetzt noch nicht", lächelte Albus milde.

„Tschuldigung", brummte Hermine entschuldigend.

„Kein Problem."

„Ich gehe jetzt. Mach Dir echt keine Gedanken, Albus. Ich drück Dir Eron ein ander Mal aufs Auge, ok?"

Albus nickte eifrig. „Zu gerne, Hermine. Ich liebe Eron als wäre er mein eigener Enkelsohn."

„Das weiß ich doch", sagte Hermine sanft und schlüpfte wieder zur Tür raus.

Sie klapperte Aurora und Septima ab, aber beide hatten vor an dem Tag eine gemeinsame Freundin zu besuchen. Dann klopfte Hermine bei Hagrid. Der konnte aber auch nicht.

Missmutig ging Hermine zurück zum Schloss. „Tolle Wurst", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Dann fiel ihr Winky ein.

Und so sagte sie laut: „Winky?"

Es ploppte ziemlich schnell neben Hermine und die kleine Hauselfe erschien im rosafarbenen Kissenbezug und mit rosa Kinderturnschuhen an den Füßen. „Miss hat Winky gerufen?"

„Winky, sag mal. Hättest Du am nächsten Samstag zwischen 13 und 15 Uhr Zeit auf Eron aufzupassen?"

„Natürlich, Miss. Winky hilft Miss gerne mit Mister Eron. Winky hofft, dass Miss das immer bedenkt!"

Hermine lächelte. Juppiieee, dachte sie. Babysitter – Check!

Und so konnte sie den zweiten Kurzbesuch in London fest in ihrem Kopf einplanen.

Was sie nicht einplanen konnte waren die fiesen Viren, die in der Küche von Hogwarts Einzug halten würden. Als Hermine am Samstag kurz nach dem Mittag nach Winky rief, ploppte eine völlig verschnupfte Hauselfe in dickem, türkisfarbenem Wollschal, einem viel zu großen Wollpulli in schwarz und grünen Kniestrümpfen, die verdächtig nach Slytherinstrümpfen der Quidditschmannschaft aussahen, in die große Halle und hielt wankend neben Hermine.

„Winky!", sagte Hermine entsetzt. „Was ist denn mit Dir los?"

„Winky verschnupft", brummte Winky und atmete schwer durch den Mund.

Oh nein!, stöhnte Hermine innerlich. Nicht das auch noch!

„Winky nimmt Mister Eron jetzt?", fragte Winky kläglich und zog lang die Nase hoch.

„Oh, nein, nein, ist schon gut, Winky. Mister Eron brauchst Du nicht nehmen. Leg Dich nur ins Bett. Nicht, dass Du noch jemanden ansteckst."

„Winky hat schon Dobby und Melly angesteckt", sagte Winky betrübt.

„Genau. Und deshalb gehst Du jetzt zu Poppy, lässt Dir was geben und dann geht's ab ins Bett. OK?"

Winky nickte und vergaß total ihre sonst übliche Ehrerbietung. Dann disapparierte sie.

„Blöd, blöd, blöd", murmelte Hermine und starrte auf den kleinen Mann auf ihrem Arm. „Was mach ich nun mit Dir? Mit ins Tattoostudio?"

„Wohin willst Du?", fragte Snape neben ihr entsetzt.

„Mist, Mist, Mist, kann ich nicht mal leise reden?", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Wohl nicht", sagte Severus halb amüsiert aber immer noch halb entsetzt. „Du willst Dich tätowieren lassen?"

„Hm", nickte Hermine.

„Warum?"

„Ich fand die Idee schön."

„Dann können wir tauschen. Ich will mein Mal nicht mehr", sagte Severus schlicht.

Hermine verdrehte in seine Richtung die Augen.

„Na, gib mir den Kurzen schon", sagte Severus mit der Anwandlung eines Heiligen.

Sprachlos sah Hermine ihn an. „Ehrlich?"

„Nein, ich sag das nur so. Natürlich! Jetzt geh, ehe ich es mir anders überlege!"

Hermine sprang auf. „Du bist ein Schatz", sagte sie noch, dann ging sie eilig aus der großen Halle.

Severus setzte sich Eron auf den Schoß. „Und was machen wir beiden jetzt? Wollen wir Wiper ärgern gehen? Oder wir könnten irgendwas Gemeines brauen und ihm in den Kaffee mischen. Was meinst Du?" Severus schaute sich diskret um, ob jemand lauschte, dann sagte er: „Onkel Severus macht nur Witze. Er würde niiiie so etwas Böses machen. Glaub das ja nicht!"

Eron blickte Severus an und lächelte dann schief.

„Gut", raunte Severus erleichtert, „ich dachte schon, Du nimmst mich ernst." Eron steckte Severus seinen Zeigefinger in den Mund. Severus lächelte gutmütig. Dann nahm er seinen Zeigefinger und hielt ihn Eron an den Mund. Eron gluckste vor lachen.

„Kollektives Fingerlutschen?", fragte Severus vergnügt. Eron schob seinen kleinen Finger noch tiefer in Severus Mund. Und Severus tat das Gleiche. Eron begann an Severus Finger zu lecken und Severus leckte an Erons Finger. „Findest Du das lustig?", fragte Severus amüsiert.

Eron gab einen „Ga!"-Laut von sich.

„War ja klar!", brummte Severus und er fühlte sich recht zufrieden. Dann wuchtete er Eron hoch und stand auf. Er setzte den Jungen so auf seine Arme, dass der gucken konnte, wo Severus langlief und die beiden Kerle verließen die große Halle.

Severus nahm Eron mit in seine private Brauküche und setzte Eron in einen herbeigewünschten Kinderstuhl. „So, Eron, jetzt brauen wir zusammen den Heiltrank Stärke 4. Den kann noch nicht mal Deine Mutter brauen. Glaube ich. Poppy braucht den Trank. Hilfst Du mir?" Severus blickte Eron fragend an und Eron sagte wieder „Ga!"

„Sehr schön. Danke! Also. Erst mal brauchen wir den Messingkessel Stärke 7….sooo… und dann 15 Liter Wasser. Und schon kanns losgehen…"

Hermine betrat das Studio und sah Cameron wie er am Tresen stand und eine Kundin beriet. Cameron sah Hermine und zeigte mit seinem Mund an „Einen Moment noch". Dann hatte das junge Mädchen seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder.

Nach 5 Minuten bat Cameron Hermine dann mitzukommen. Sie gingen in einen separaten Raum und Hermine legte sich auf eine der Liegen. Ihr Unterarm war bereits befreit von Stoff und Cameron begann mit seinen Vorbereitungen.

Anderthalb Stunden später hatte Hermine den Namen ihres Sohnes als Schriftzug auf der Innenseite ihres linken Unterarms stehen. Hermine besah sich das Kunstwerk und war einfach nur happy. Cameron spannte noch Klarsichtfolie über den Schriftzug und klebte sie mit Klebeband fest. Dann gab er ihr zahlreiche Tipps zur Pflege und Hermine bezahlte. Sie fand es mittlerweile merkwürdig in Pfund zu bezahlen und mitten in ihren Pfund- und Pencemünzen fand sie einen Knut.

Sie blickte kurz auf Cameron und drückte ihm den Knut in die Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Cameron verwundert und begutachtete die Silbermünze.

„Das ist ein Glücksbringer."

Hermine verabschiedete sich von Cameron und ging.

Glücklich ging sie nun eine Runde durch die Gegend und freute sich einfach darüber, dass sie das durchgezogen hatte und nun Erons Namen für immer und ewig als Erinnerung an sich trug. Hermine kaufte sich ein riesiges Eis und verputzte es.

Severus passt auf Eron auf, dachte Hermine beim Schlecken, ich muss gleich auch mal zurück. Ich will Severus Großzügigkeit nicht überstrapazieren. Hermine dachte an den Apparierpunkt auf den Hogwartswiesen und wurde durch den Bauchnabel weggezogen.

Hermine musste ihren Sohn nicht lange suchen. Sie brauchte auch nicht an Severus Wohnungstür klopfen, denn sie war offen. Eron krabbelte nur in Windel bekleidet gackernd vor lachen auf Severus' Fußboden herum. Severus saß ebenfalls auf dem Boden und spielte mit ihm. Zwischen ihnen schwebte ein fangzähniger Frisbee ohne Fangzähne. Hermine konnte nur raten, wie Severus das hingekriegt hatte.

„Na, habt Ihr Spaß?", fragte Hermine und Eron drehte sich sofort um. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich noch mehr als eben und er krabbelte auf Hermine zu. „Na, mein Spatz?", fragte sie und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. „Hat der Onkel Severus Dir die zu warmen Sachen ausgezogen?"

„Naja", brummte Severus und stand auf, „Mummy Hermine hat Onkel Severus keine saubere Windel da gelassen, da hat Onkel Severus sie sauber gehext."

Hermine grinste. „Ups."

Severus blickte auf Hermines folierten Unterarm. „Zeig mal her", sagte er und forderte ihren Arm zur Ansicht.

Hermine zeigte Eron und Severus das Werk.

Severus blickte auf den schwarzen Schriftzug. Dann lächelte er. „Ist gelungen", stellte er fest.

„Das ist mehr als gelungen. Cameron hat sich Zeit gelassen und ganz penibel gestochen", erklärte Hermine begeistert.

„Cameron Frau oder Cameron Mann?"

„Ein Typ. Ungefähr mein Alter."

„Tat es weh?"

„Ging so. War auszuhalten. Da war Erons Geburt schlimmer."

Severus lächelte leicht. „Mein Mal war die lebende Hölle."

Hermine wurde ein wenig blasser. „Das glaub ich und es tut mir leid."

„Es war meine Entscheidung", sagte Severus ungewöhnlich sanft. „Der dunkle Lord hat es mir nicht aufgezwungen. Damals war ich noch stolz es tragen zu dürfen."

„Und wenn Du einfach etwas anderes darüber tätowieren lässt?", fragte Hermine.

„Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht."

„Das solltest Du tun."

Eron war gerade im Begriff an der Folie zu ziehen und Hermine entwand ihren Arm seiner Reichweite. „Nicht", sagte sie bestimmt zu ihm.

„Jetzt geht das Erziehen richtig los", sagte Severus leise und betrachtete den kleinen Jungen auf Hermines Arm.

„Ja", sagte Hermine nur. „Wir müssen es beide lernen, nicht?", fragte sie dann an Eron gewandt. „Alles ist immer eine Frage des Lernens und der Kompromissbereitschaft."

Sie nahm Erons Hand und machte winke-winke. „Jetzt sag danke, lieber Onkel Severus, dass Du auf mich aufgepasst hast, während Mummy sich hat tätowieren lassen. Bye, Onkel Severus, ich halte jetzt erst einmal Mittagsschläfchen."

„Mein Bett", entfuhr es Severus plötzlich. „Er kann in meinem Bett sein Schläfchen halten."

Hermine bekam große Augen. „Wieso?"

„Ihr müsst noch nicht gehen." Severus hörte sofort, wie er geklungen haben musste und verbesserte sich. „Dein Sohn. Du kannst ihn noch hier lassen, wenn Du magst."

Hermines Mimik entspannte sich. Ja, dachte sie sofort, ich will noch hier bleiben.

„Na gut, dann leg ich Eron in Dein Bett." Hermine ging in Severus Schlafzimmer und legte Eron hin.

Sie legte sich einen Moment daneben und betrachtete Eron während dem Jungen langsam die Augen zufielen. Dann nickte auch Hermine ein.

Severus hatte 10 Minuten auf Hermine gewartet, aber sie kam und kam nicht wieder. So ging Severus in sein Schlafzimmer und fand Hermine und Eron einträchtig nebeneinander und beide schliefen.

Severus wusste nicht warum er es tat, aber er legte sich auf Erons andere Seite und betrachtete Mutter und Sohn. Eron lag wie immer auf der Seite und hielt eine Faust vor den Mund und Severus fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er das mit 30 immer noch so machen würde und lächelte amüsiert.

Hermine hatte eine Strähne ihrer Locken zwischen den Lippen hängen und sie sabberte sie langsam ein. Severus zog sie weg.

Je länger er Hermine und Eron betrachtete, desto mehr kam in ihm das Gefühl auf, dass ihm dieser Aspekt des Lebens fehlte. Für ihn stellten Hermine und Eron Leben und Lebensfreude dar.

Severus griff spontan in seine Robentasche und holte den noch blanken Stein hervor, den Albus ihm einst in die Tasche geschoben hatte. Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und schließlich stand auf dem Stein „Lebensfreude".

Hatte er keine Lebenslust oder Lebensfreude? Was hatte er denn schon? Er war ein mittelalter Mann mit so einem schlecht bezahlten Job wie Lehrer, er sah nicht berauschend aus und hatte Kreachers Sozialkompetenz. Woher soll ich bitte schön Lebensfreude haben?, fragte sich Severus.

Von Eron! beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst. Eron war ein großartiges Kind und das würde Severus nicht mal unter Folter laut zugeben.

Und Hermine? Hermine war schwierig, fand Severus, denn er wusste nie, was sie wirklich dachte. Sie war irgendwie….irgendwie…er wusste einfach nie, was sie als nächstes sagte oder tat. Sie war unberechenbar für ihn.

Hermine tastete im Schlaf nach Eron, fand ihn und zog den kleinen Körper näher zu sich heran. Ganz vorsichtig. Eron bewegte sich kurz und tastete dann nach seiner Mutter. Er fand ihre weiche Gesichtshaut und betatschte sie ein wenig. Hermine lächelte im Schlaf, küsste die kleine Kinderhand und lächelte wieder. Erons Hände blieben auf Hermines Kinn liegen.

Und plötzlich sehnte sich Severus nach Liebe.

Eine Woche später hörte Severus beim Abendessen dabei zu wie Minerva und Hagrid beschlossen Alex und Hermine miteinander zu verkuppeln. Das Monster in Severus erwachte plötzlich zum Leben und böse Stimmen zischten in seinem Kopf. Sie sprachen von Mord und Totschlag.

„Alex könnte einen sehr kompetenten Vater für Eron abgeben", sagte Hagrid gerade.

„Ja!" Minerva schien begeistert. „Und stell Dir mal vor sie kriegen noch weitere Kinder. Wie hübsch die alle wären!"

„Naja", brummte Hagrid, „das wäre mir eher egal. Aber Minchen hat endlich jemanden. Und Eron hätte endlich einen Vater."

„Ja", seufzte Minerva, „wie oft habe ich mich schon gefragt, ob sie nicht zu Erons Vater zurückgehen will."

Severus starrte Minerva erbost an, doch Hagrid antwortete schon:

„Nein, nein, nein, Minerva, Erons Papa hat Minchen ganz dumm betrogen. Er soll besser mal da bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst, nicht?"

„Er hat sie betrogen?", fragte Minerva entgeistert.

„Wusstest Du das nicht?", wunderte sich Hagrid, „Minchen war schwanger und der Arzt hatte ihr gerade gesagt, sie würde einen Jungen bekommen, dann kommt sie nach Haus und schon in der Tür hört sie Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer." Hagrid wurde rot. „Nun ja, Du weißt schon. Und Minchen geht nachgucken und da liegt der mit `ner fremden Frau im Bett. Naja, nicht fremd. Die Frau war vor Hermine mit ihm liiert."

„Er hat Hermine betrogen mit seiner Exfreundin?", fragte Minerva entsetzt.

Hagrid nickte. „Ja. Und statt dass es ihm leid tut, sagt er zu ihr: Du, das kann doch schon mal passieren. Dafür hast Du doch bestimmt Verständnis. Minchen hat wohl angefangen zu weinen, hat ihre sieben Sachen zusammengesucht und war in 10 Minuten mit allem aus der Wohnung raus. Ist bei ihren Eltern untergekommen in ihrem alten Zimmer. Aber da konnte sie so lang auch nicht bleiben, nicht?"

Minerva schüttelte bestätigend den Kopf. „Hat sie noch Kontakt zu ihm?"

„Sie hat ihm wohl per Handy ein Foto seines Sohnes geschickt. Hat gesagt, wie er heißt und wann er geboren wurde. Er hat nie geantwortet."

„Und die Geburtsurkunde? Steht da sein Name drin?"

Hagrid zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Naja, aber Eron ist bestimmt ein Zauberer, dann könnte sein Vater ihn Hermine eh nicht wegnehmen."

„Hat schon jemand geprüft, ob Eron Zauberer ist?", fragte Minerva und schalt sich dann selbst. „Bin ich blöd. Ich brauch nur in die Geburtsliste gucken. Da müsste Eron drin stehen." Minerva wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag plötzlich eine lange Pergamentrolle. Sie schaute sie kurz durch. „29. Juli….nein, 30. Juli…nein, ach hier. 31. Juli. Granger, Granger…ach hier! Merlin sei Dank. Eron steht drin." Hocherfreut schaute sie auf. „Eron ist vorgemerkt."

Natürlich ist Eron ein Zauberer, Du dumme Nuss, dachte Severus verärgert. Wie könnte eine Hermine Granger keinen Zauberer auf die Welt bringen?! Er wird genauso großes leisten wie Hermine. Genauso talentiert sein und genauso klug!

Hermine betrat das Podium. Ohne Eron.

„Wo ist der Kurze?", fragte Hagrid verblüfft.

„Bei Alex", sagte Hermine lässig und ließ sich auf ihrem Platz sinken.

„Du vertraust DEM Deinen Sohn an?", fragte Severus entgeistert.

„Na klar", sagte Hermine. „Albus hat ihn überprüft und vertraut ihm. Warum soll ich es nicht tun?"

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht wer er ist? Er könnte ein zweiter dunkler Lord sein. Er könnte…er könnte…."

Hermine blickte zur Tür und begann zu strahlen. „…er könnte mir Eron bringen", sagte sie und Severus folgte ihrem Blick und sah Alex mit Eron auf dem Arm ankommen.

„Wie toll", seufzte Hermine leise.

„Alex wär bestimmt ein guter Vater", empfahl Minerva leise.

„Kann sein. Ich werde aber auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen, dass mein Schatz nur den besten aller Väter bekommt. Da mache ich keine Kompromisse."

Alex war auf dem Podium angekommen und drückte Hermine das Kind in die Hand. „Er hat die Windel voll, glaub ich", mutmaßte Alex mit kritischem Blick.

Hermine lächelte. „Das kann sein. Na dann", sie stand auf, „gehe ich mal Windeln wechseln." Sie lachte ihrem munteren Sohn ins Gesicht. „Windeeeln wechseeeln", knurrte sie grinsend in seinen Bauch. Eron patschte ihr an den Hals. „Jau, ist dringend! Verstanden, Sir!"

Dann ging sie fort.

Severus blickte Wiper verärgert an. Konnte der Kerl die verdammten Windeln nicht selbst wechseln? Wiper hatte Hermine vertrieben! Vielleicht sollte ich ein bisschen „Du scheißt nie mehr" von den Zwillingen organisieren und Wiper in irgendein Getränk mischen…..

Der September ging rasch weiter und ehe sich Hermine versah, kam ihr 21. Geburtstag.

Hermine stand rasch auf und holte Eron zu sich ins Bett. Dann nickten beide noch eine Runde.

Später als Hermine dann ins Lehrerzimmer kam, stand auf ihrem Platz ein Erdbeerkuchen in Herzform und jemand hatte mit Sahne „Happy Birthday, Hermine" drauf geschrieben. Hermine war gerührt.

Sie klatschte leise und hauchte „Danke! Ich danke Euch" an alle, die um sie herum standen.

Minerva, Pomona und Septima nahmen Hermine in den Arm. Filius drückte sie herzhaft an sich, Cuthbert grüßte freundlich und Severus blieb schweigend vor ihr stehen.

„Gratulation", murmelte er steif. Dann wandte er sich um und ging.

Als Hermine später zufällig in ihre Umhangtasche griff, tasteten ihre Fingerspitzen Geschenkpapier. Ein kleines Päckchen. Es war orange verpackt und mit einem grünen Geschenkband umwickelt. Hermine packte es neugierig aus.

Es war eine winzige Bahnhofsuhr und dabei lag ein kleiner Zettel worauf stand: „Zaubere mich größer".

Hermine lachte leise. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und im Nu war die Uhr größer, lesbar und sie schien genau richtig zu sein. Hermine schmunzelte. Es war so eine Uhr wie die der Weasleys. Nur, dass die Uhr nicht 8 Zeiger hatte, sondern nur einen. Mit einem Bild von Eron. Darüber die Möglichkeiten „unterwegs", „am Essen", „Bett", „spielt" und „Gefahr."

Hermine hängte die Uhr per Magie an die Wand und stellte sie. Sofort sprang der Zeiger auf „spielt". Hermine drehte sich um und blickte auf Eron, der auf dem Fußboden saß und an einer alten Tageszeitung zerrte. Hermine wusste nicht, wer ihr die Uhr geschenkt hatte, aber sie fand sie toll. Einfach genial!

Am Abend als Eron im Bett lag, saß Hermine auf der Couch und fühlte sich ein wenig allein. Soll ich zu Severus gehen?, fragte sie sich. Oder nerve ich ihn nur?

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. „Wer ist da?", fragte Hermine in gemäßigter Lautstärke.

„Alex!", rief die Stimme durch die Tür gedämpft.

Hermine registrierte seine Antwort und ihr erster Gedanke war ein leicht enttäuschtes `Schade`.

Sie öffnete und Alex kam mit einem Sommerblumenstrauß in der einen und mit einer Flasche Rotwein in der anderen Hand zur Tür rein. „Hey, Geburtstagskind! Ich dachte mir, Du könntest zur Feier des Tages noch ein Glas Wein vertragen."

Hermine nickte eifrig. „Auf jeden Fall."

Dann köpften sie die Flasche Wein.

2 Tage später dufte Opa Albus wieder auf Eron aufpassen, denn Hermine hatte sich mit Alex verabredet. Der Abend ihres Geburtstages war so nett gewesen, dass beide eine Wiederholung geplant hatten. Sie trafen sich in den Drei Besen.

Als Hermine ankam saß Alex schon im schicken dunklen Anzug ohne Krawatte auf einer Bank an einem Tisch und las in einer Tageszeitung.

Hermine setzte sich dazu und sie bestellten sich Honigwein.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie es Dich von Irland hier her verschlagen hat", sagte Hermine und strich sich die braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich wollte weg von zu Hause und da bin ich nach London an die Fakultät für Wissen und Verteidigung im Zusammenhang mit dunkler Magie gegangen."

„Du hast das echt 5 Jahre studiert?"

Alex nickte. „Ja, ich fands toll. Schade, dass man so viele Bereiche des großen Ganzen nicht lehren darf. Ich würde gerne mal über Depressionsflüche, Neurosentränke und Todessehnsüchte sprechen. Aber Albus würde mir den Kopf umdrehen, schätz ich, wenn ich damit anfangen würde."

„Frag ihn doch einfach", sagte Hermine, „Albus ist offener als Du denkst."

Verdutzt blickte Alex sie an, sagte aber: „Wenn Du meinst? Ich kann ja mal aufschreiben, was ich mir so vorstellen könnte und ihm einen Plan ausarbeiten."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Ja, mach das. Ich habe letztens in Runenkunde mit meiner Vierten Runen selbst gestaltet. Die Kids fanden das toll. Albus auch. Er hat sich sofort seine eigene Rune kreiiert."

„Was ist Deine Rune?", fragte Alex.

„Bedacht. Weil ich manchmal zu schnell und voreilig handel."

Alex lächelte wissend.

„Bist Du offen?", fragte er Hermine plötzlich.

Hermine blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Warum fragst Du?"

„Bist du es oder bist Du es nicht?"

Hermine zögerte nicht und nickte.

„Ich würd Dir gerne einen weiteren wichtigen Aspekt meines Lebens erklären, Hermine."

„Welcher?"

„Ich bin schwul."

Hermine grinste. „Na und?"

Alex schien ehrlich erleichtert.

Doch Hermine fuhr fort: „Dann gestehe ich Dir auch gleich, dass ich stockhetero bin."

Alex lachte. „Stockhetero?"

Sie nickte. „Hast Du einen Freund?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war vier Jahre mit meinem letzten Freund zusammen. Dann haben wir uns getrennt. Er wollte nicht aus London weg, aber ich konnte London nicht mehr sehen. Wir haben gemerkt, dass wir unsere Unterschiede nicht überbrücken konnten. Und so haben Connor und ich es beendet."

„Mein Exfreund hieß Josh", murmelte Hermine versonnen. „Joshua Mills. Er ist Erons Vater."

„Der Typ muss ein ganz schöner Arsch gewesen sein, was?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Ich habe ihn am Anfang gehasst. Erst als Eron geboren war wurde mir bewusst, was für ein wunderschönes Vermächtnis ich durch ihn habe. Eron hat es sozusagen geschafft, dass ich Josh verziehen habe."

„Guck mal, da ist Snape", sagte Alex plötzlich und deutete auf die Theke.

Er hatte recht. Severus hatte sich auf einem Hocker niedergelassen und plauderte mit Madam Rosmerta. Diese schob ihm gerade einen großen Becher Met ein. Hermine und Snape blickten sich kurz an, er nickte und Hermine wandte sich wieder Alex zu.

„Hast Du Deinem Josh wirklich verziehen?", fragte Alex zweifelnd.

Hermine nickte und seufzte. „Naja", sagte sie dann abwägend, „ich bin immer noch stinksauer, aber er ist immerhin Joshs Vater und ich will nicht böse klingen, wenn Eron mich mal irgendwann auf ihn anspricht."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wer mein Vater ist", berichtete Alex. Hermine schaute ihn baff an. Alex fuhr fort: „Meine Mutter hat mir bloß erzählt, er sei ein Reinblut gewesen. Aber ich gebe da nicht viel drauf."

„Sag mal, Alex? Auf welchen Typ Mann stehst Du?"

Alex grinste. „Wieso?"

„Nun ja…da steht ein Typ an der Bar. Der Blonde. Er sieht immer wieder zu uns hin."

Alex schaute zur Theke. „Ach der! Der sieht gar nicht schwul aus. Der starrt bestimmt Dich an. Aber hübsch ist er."

Hermine grinste. „Ist nicht mein Fall."

Plötzlich setzte sich der Blonde in Bewegung und kam auf sie zu. Er blieb vor Hermine stehen und verbeugte sich leicht. „Gestatten? Mein Name ist Alisdair. Es tut mir leid, falls ich Sie zu sehr angestarrt haben sollte, aber Sie haben mich fasziniert."

Nach einer halben Stunde ging die Kneipentür noch einmal auf und ein rothaariger Mann trat ein.

„Bill!" Hermine sprang auf und stürmte auf den neuen Gast zu.

„Hey, sexy Fräulein!", lachte Bill laut und umarmte Hermine fest.

„Komm mit", sagte Hermine und zog an Bills Hand, „ich möchte Dir unbedingt 2 Bekannte vorstellen!"

Und Bill ließ sich wegziehen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Sexy Fräulein? Hatte Weasley einen Dachschaden?

Er starrte missmutig auf den Tisch hinten in der Ecke, wo Hermine saß und nun von 3 Typen belagert wurde. Naja, wenigstens Weasley war halbwegs aushaltbar.

Die vier unterhielten sich rege und zwischendurch konnte Severus Hermines glockenhelles Lachen bis zu sich hören, obwohl es im Lokal recht laut war.

Was hatte Hagrid gesagt?, dachte Severus, Hermine brauchte einen Mann? Vielleicht war ja Weasley was für sie! Immerhin hatten sie schon 2 Sommermonate Ferien miteinander verbracht. Weasley kam aus einem halbwegs guten Elternhaus und Molly und Arthur mochten ihn sehr familiär erzogen haben. Die De la Coeur war weg vom Fenster samt Kind. Wieso konnten nicht die beiden ein Paar werden? Und immerhin hatte Weasley ein wenig Ahnung von Kindern, seine Tochter, wie auch immer sie hieß, musste ja bestimmt auch schon 2 sein, oder so.

Und wer war der andere Knilch? Der, der Hermine vor einer Ewigkeit einfach unverschämterweise angesprochen hatte? Tja. Und Wiper. Saftsack! Severus mochte über den nicht weiter nachdenken, denn das vermieste nur seinen schönen Abend. Er leerte seinen Becher und bestellte sich durch einfaches Kopfnicken einen Vollen.

Am Tisch ging es sehr lustig zu. Alex war bereits gehobener Stimmung, weil er schon 3 Gläser Honigwein getrunken hatte, Alisdair (Hermine durfte ihn Ali nennen) war halbblütig und arbeitete in einem Muggelgeschäft, das Herrenkleidung an alle Altersklassen verkaufte. Und Bill war besonders guter Laune. Eben hatte er Victoire nach 5 Tagen im Shell Cottage wieder per Portschlüssel zu ihrer Mutter geschickt. Er vermisste sie sehr und deshalb sprudelten aus ihm noch die glücklichen Erinnerungen.

„Jungs, ich geh mal grad wohin. Ihr entschuldigt mich." Hermine stand auf und zackig standen die Herren der Schöpfung auch auf. Hermine lächelte schüchtern.

Als sie von der Toilette wiederkam trat sie kurzerhand an die Theke und sprach Severus an.

„Magst Du Dich nicht zu uns setzen, Severus? Wir würden uns freuen."

Hermine fühlte sich einen langen Augenblick angestarrt, dann sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht."

Hermine fand sein Gehabe blöd und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann eben nicht." Und sie ging.

Auf halben Weg zum Tisch hörte sie plötzlich Severus Stimme recht nah hinter sich. „Hermine, warte."

Sie blieb stehen und blickte sich um.

„Ich komme mit."

„Ich freue mich darüber", erwiderte Hermine.

„Oh, Snape!", lachte Bill zufrieden, als Hermine mit Severus an den Tisch trat.

„Weasley! Guten Abend", grüßte Severus höflich. Weasley hatte ihm ja nichts getan.

„Sie sind Professor Severus Snape von Hogwarts?", fragte Alisdair plötzlich ziemlich aufgewühlt.

„Das ist er!", lachte Bill, „wie er leibt und lebt."

„Wow", murmelte Ali, „es ist mir eine Ehre, Sir."

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine lachs.

Ali starrte sie entgeistert an. „Weißt Du nicht, was er alles erfunden hat?" Ali zählte an seinen Fingern ab und versuchte scheinbar so, Hermine dazu zu bringen ebenso beeindruckt zu sein, „Modifizierter Wolfsbanntrank, Muffliato, Konservierungselixier des Todes, Weiterentwicklung des Anti-Avada-Kedavras, der Sectumsempra, Muggelwhiskeymodifizierung, und, und das ist der Oberknüller, er hat als erster den Heiltrank 4. Klasse hingekriegt (so stand es letztens im „Tränke aktuell")."

„Blondie kann lesen", brummte Severus nüchtern, aber Merlin sei dank so leise, dass nur Hermine das hören konnte.

Hermine musste ein Aufkichern unterdrücken.

Mittlerweile hatten sie sich gesetzt und Hermine drehte an ihrem Becher ehe sie lapidar sagte: „Den Heiltrank 4. Klasse habe ich auch schon hingekriegt. Was ist daran schwer?"

Ali blickte sie zutiefst beeindruckt an. „Ehrlich?"

„Blöd", brummte Severus plötzlich, „und ich habe Deinem Sohn noch erzählt, Du könntest ihn nicht."

Hermine lachte. „Ehrlich? Tja, das war schlichtweg falsch."

„Sie hat bereits mit 13 den Vielsafttrank erfolgreich gebraut", petzte Severus an Ali gerichtet. Ali starrte Hermine entgeistert an. „Wow", sagte er wieder. „Einfach wow. Seid Ihr eine Hochbegabtenschule, oder was?", fragte Ali.

„Nein", sagte Severus sofort.

„Doch", sagte Hermine.

Severus rollte tadelnd mit den Augen. „Du willst doch Longbottom nicht wirklich als übermäßig talentiert bezeichnen, oder?"

Hermine lachte und legte tätschelnd eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Ach, Severus. Du kannst ihn nicht vergessen, nicht?"

Severus bemerkte seinen sehnsüchtigen Blick, der an Hermine heftete. Severus wandte seine Augen von Hermine ab und blickte in sein Glas.

Wie auf Befehl stand Rosmerta plötzlich vor ihnen. „Gibt's noch Wünsche?", erkundigte sie sich.

Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. „Einen kann ich noch, dann muss ich Albus meinen Sohn entreißen."

Und so bestellte jeder noch etwas zu trinken.

Auf dem Rückweg merkte Hermine, dass sie leicht taumelte. Oh, Mensch, ich muss wieder nüchterner werden. Nicht, dass mir mit Eron was passiert. Sie blickte ihre Begleitungen an. Alex war ziemlich betrunken und Severus? Der hatte wie üblich seinen strengen Gang drauf. „Was hast Du alles getrunken?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„4 Becher Met", informierte Severus Hermine.

„Oh, Mist, die habe ich auch….aber ich vertrag irgendwie nicht so viel wie Du."

Severus zog leise lächelnd einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Hermine, Du wiegst schätzungsweise keine 60 Kilo und bist dünn wie ein Spargel. Ich hingegen wiege 20 Kilo mehr. Du kannst jetzt mal raten, wer von uns beiden mehr verträgt."

Hermine taumelte wieder leicht und rammte Severus. Der fing sie ab. „Du gehst gleich nicht sofort zu Deinem Sohn. Erst kommst Du mit zu mir und Du kriegst Entnüchterungstrank, verstanden?"

„Si, Senor", salutierte Hermine und lachte leise.

„Krieg ich auch Ennüchtrunkstrang?", fragte Alex plötzlich.

„Nein!", raunzte Severus. „Sie gehen nur ins Bett."

„Ok", brummelte Alex.

Sie waren am Schlossportal angekommen und Alex musste nach links abbiegen, Hermine und Severus nach rechts Richtung Kerker.

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und als Alex' Schritte sich entfernte fühlte sich Severus plötzlich rundherum zufrieden. Hermine ging es nach der frischen Nachtluft draußen etwas besser, aber nicht so, dass Severus sie auf Eron loslassen würde.

In Severus Wohnung angekommen, ließ sich Hermine auf Severus Sofa fallen während der Tränkemeister in seinem Tränkevorrat wühlte.

Schließlich kam er wieder und drückte Hermine eine Phiole in die Hand.

„Immer gibst Du mir irgendwelche Fjohln", brummelte Hermine, entkorkte sie aber mit sicherem Griff und trank einen winzigen Schluck daraus. „Naja, Keine-Babies-Trank hab ich ja jetzt selbst."

Sie reichte ihm die kleine Flasche, lehnte sich an und schloss die Augen während der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete. Severus aber trank selbst auch noch etwas davon. Jetzt wo Hermine gerade hier war….

Eine Stunde später zog sich Hermine ihren Slip wieder an.

„Du bist schön", sagte Severus ehrlich und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Danke."

„Ich finde Dich schön trotz Deiner kleinen Brüste und Schwangerschaftsstreifen."

Hermine rollte peinlich berührt die Augen. „Severus", flüsterte sie leise tadelnd.

Er trat näher. „Ja?"

„Sag so was nicht. Das ist nicht gerade charmant."

„Ich war nie charmant und werde es nie sein, Hermine. So bin ich nun mal. Knallhart und ehrlich."

„Ja, ich mag das ja auch eigentlich an Dir", sagte Hermine, „aber das immer so um die Ohren gehauen zu bekommen ist schon schwere Kost."

„Oder soll ich Dir auch sagen, wie sexy Du bist? So wie Weasley?"

Hermine hob erstaunt den Kopf. „Was?"

„Weasley! Er hat bei der Begrüßung vorhin gesagt: Hallo sexy Fräulein."

„Nein", entschied Hermine, „dann wärst DU nicht mehr sexy." Sie zog sich das Shirt runter, ging zur Tür, drehte sich um und lächelte, sagte Gute Nacht und verschwand.

Zurück ließ sie einen völlig sprachlosen Severus.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen in die große Halle zum Frühstück kam staunte sie nicht schlecht als sie Bill dort auf dem Gästestuhl sitzen sah. Sie winkte und ging rasch auf ihn zu. Eron setzte sie bei sich auf den Stuhl.

„Bill!" Sie schloss ihn herzlich in die Arme als hätten sie sich monatelang nicht mehr gesehen.

„Kleines!"

Einige Schüler runzelten verwundert die Stirn. Was wollte die Granger mit diesem Narbengesicht?

„Was tust Du hier?"

„Albus und ich sind uns heute Morgen auf seinem Frühspaziergang begegnet und er hat mich spontan eingeladen."

„Toll! Hast Du nachher spontan Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

Bill runzelte amüsiert die Stirn. „Spaziergang?" Dann verstand er. „Ach ja! Spaziergang! Sicher!"

Alle um ihn herum außer Snape verstanden die Worte zwischen den Zeilen nicht.

„Toll. Holst Du mich ab?", fragte Hermine hingerissen.

Bill lächelte und fuhr sich durch die langen roten Haare. „Na klar, Kleines. Halb 10?"

Hermine nickte. Ich muss nur noch Eron an Winky loswerden. Aber die Gute ist ja wieder fit.

Bill und Hermine unterhielten sich lebhaft über Fleur, die wohl in Frankreich einen anderen Mann kennengelernt hatte und so vergaß Hermine Severus völlig, der weiterhin neben ihnen saß und frustriert darüber war, dass er frustriert war und er keine Ahnung hatte warum.

„Ihr gebt ein hübsches Paar ab", sagte Minerva laut und deutlich zu Bill und Hermine.

Die beiden blickten sich stirnrunzelnd an. „Wenn Du es sagst", murmelte Hermine.

„Bill, Du bist doch wieder Single, nicht?"

Bill nickte.

„Und Hermine, Du bist doch auch Single, oder?"

Hermine musste wohl oder übel nicken.

„Na, seht Ihr! Wollt Ihr nicht mal zusammen ausgehen?"

Offensichtlicher konnte Minerva nun wirklich nicht sein, fand Hermine halb belustigt - halb empört.

„Wieso bist Du so scharf darauf mich zu verkuppeln, Minerva?"

Minerva blickte Hermine scharf an. „Eron und Du, Ihr braucht einen Mann beziehungsweise Vater. Bill, findest Du Hermine nicht hübsch?"

Bill lachte. „Oh doch, Hermine ist wunderschön, Minerva."

„Na also", Minerva klatschte einmal in die Hände, „dann geht aus, amüsiert Euch. Albus passt bestimmt auf Eron auf."

Severus sah, wie Bill Hermines Gesicht mit seinen Blicken streichelte. Ihm wurde übel im Magen und er griff sich unwillkürlich ans Herz. Sofort sprang Poppy auf.

„Severus, geht es Dir wieder schlecht? So sag doch was?"

Severus fuhr Poppy verärgert an. „Nichts ist!"

Poppy ließ sich auf ihrem Stuhl wieder sinken und schüttelte traurig über Severus Unart den Kopf.

„Gib mir den Bengel, Hermine", sagte Severus, „und amüsier Dich."

Hermine blickte Severus nun endlich einmal an. „Ehrlich?"

Severus nickte stumm.

Hermine stand auf und zog Bill mit sich. „Komm, Bill, lass uns losziehen."

An Severus gewandt fuhr sie fort: „Hier ist eine DA-Münze. Ich denke, Du weißt, wie sie funktioniert."

Severus blickte auf die Münze in seinem Handteller und nickte.

Dann waren Hermine und Bill verschwunden.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Severus mit Eron auf dem Arm in Pomonas Gewächshaus und zusammen schnitten sie verschiedene Gewürze ab. Sie waren allein.

„Deine Mutter amüsiert sich gerade ohne uns", teilte er Eron in bitterem Ton mit. „Sie ist mit Bill Weasley zusammen. Ich darf nicht so über ihn lästern wie über Wiper, denn Weasley ist schon in Ordnung. Du wirst ihn mögen. Er würde sicher einen ganz passablen Vater abgeben. Ich würde an Deiner Stelle hoffen, dass sich Deine Mutter für Weasley entscheidet und nicht für Wiper, Eron. Ehrlich."

„Ga!"

„Stimmt, ich habe Dill vergessen. Danke fürs Erinnern, kleiner Bengel."

Plötzlich erstarrte Severus. Habe ich Eron gerade auf den Kopf geküsst? Das ist nicht wahr, oder?

„Da!"

Severus starrte die Reihe Dill an und seine Schere hatte in der Luft gestoppt. Wieso küsse ich den Jungen so liebevoll? Er ist nicht mein Sohn!

„Da!", wiederholte sich Eron ungeduldig und zeigte auf die Schere.

Severus Magen wälzte sich in seinem Leib hin und her. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde explodieren.

„Dada!", wiederholte Eron nun lauter und noch ungeduldiger. „Dada!"

„Was passiert mit mir?", fragte sich Severus laut.

„Dada!" Eron brüllte jetzt fast und damit holte er Severus aus seiner Trance. „Was hast Du gesagt?", fragte Severus.

„DADA!"

„Ach so, ja Dill meinst Du. Wir schneiden jetzt noch ein bisschen Dill und dann sind wir fertig."

Bald war das kleine Körbchen voll und Severus und Eron verließen Pomonas Kräuterhaus.

Als Hermine viele Stunden später Eron suchte, hatte sie lange Zeit kein Glück. Nach mehreren Tipps von Schülern fand Hermine Severus und Eron in der Küche von Hogwarts, wo Severus und Eron (im Kinderstuhl) an einer Tafel saßen und Plaumenkuchen verdrückten. Gerade als Hermine durch die Tür ging, klatschte Dobby Severus mit einem tennisschlägergroßen Löffel Sahne auf die Pflaumenschicht.

„Was ist denn hier los?", wunderte sich Hermine laut.

„Oh, Miss Mine", strahlte Dobby. „Der Professor isst schon fleißig. Kann Dobby Miss Mine auch Kuchen anbieten. Professor sagt Kuchen ist köstlich."

„Dada!", sagte Eron freundlich zu Hermine. Hermine starrte Eron an. „Hast Du gerade Daddy gesagt? Wen meinst Du denn?"

„Ga!"

Hermine schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Babysprache musste ja erst mal gelernt sein!

„Dada", wiederholte sich Eron, als sei seine Mutter völlig begriffsstutzig.

Sie reagierte nicht. Dann wandte er sich an den richtigen. Eron blickte Severus an und sagte erneut. „Dada."

„Er meint Dill", übersetzte Severus Erons mutmaßliches Geplapper sehr sicher.

Hermine zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ach!" Sie wandte sich an ihren Sohn. „Sag mal: MUMMY!"

Eron war nun dran die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen. Hermine wiederholte sich. „Mummy!"

Eron schwieg. Dobby blickte Eron nun scharf an. „Mumumumumum", machte er Eron die Laute vor.

Eron grinste schief. „Mumum."

„Richtig, Mister Eron. Und jetzt Mummy."

Eron schwieg.

„War ein Versuch, was? Dobby?", sagte Hermine leichthin.

„Master Draco hat erst mit fast anderthalb Jahren das erste Wort gesagt", berichtete Dobby im Plauderton.

„Oh Himmel", stöhnte Hermine und an Eron gerichtet sagte sie: „Eron, ich bitte Dich, sprich eher als Malfoy, ja?"

Severus lachte leise. „Das wird schon! 4 Monate hat er ja noch."

„Aber warum sagt er Dill?"

„Wir waren vorhin in Pomonas Gewächshaus."

„Ach so!"

Und wenn Severus jetzt Eron Gedanken gelesen hätte, hätte er nur drei Worte gesehen: Seid Ihr blöd!

Der Oktober verging in raschen Zügen und Erons erstes Wort war tatsächlich Mummy. Hermine platzte vor Stolz und berichtete jedem von Erons Erfolg.

Zur Feier des Tages gab sie keine Hausaufgaben auf und schrieb nachmittags in ihr Tagebuch.

Erons erstes Wort: Mummy. Freitag 29. Oktober

Es klopfte an Hermines Wohnungstür.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin es, Severus!"

Hermines Herz klopfte aufgeregt höher und sie öffnete sofort.

Severus trug Muggelkleidung. „Ich habe mich spontan entschieden mal nach London zu apparieren. Vielleicht kann Dein Cameron mit meinem Mal etwas machen, es umgestalten. Sagst Du mir, wie der Tätowierladen heißt?"

„Die nennen sich Studios, Severus. Und nein, ich sag es Dir nicht. Eron und ich kommen mit! Das lass ich mir nicht entgehen."

Severus schmunzelte. „Na schön. Dann jetzt aber hopphopp."

Hermine rief nach Eron. Einen Moment später kam der Kurze in einem Affentempo aus seinem Zimmer gekrabbelt.

Hermine und Severus lachten. „Komm, Eron", sagte Hermine, „wir apparieren jetzt nach London. Wir besuchen den Mann, der Mummys Arm so schön dekoriert hat."

Sie hexte Eron wettertaugliche Kleidung an und sich dann ebenfalls und als Hermine sich Eron vor den Bauch binden wollte, nahm Severus Hermine das lange Tuch aus der Hand und probierte es bei sich selbst aus. Hermine lachte. „Willst Du das wirklich? Man könnte Dich für seinen Vater halten."

Severus blickte Hermine einen Moment lang an. „Das macht mir nichts aus. Eron ist für Dich zu schwer. Ich nehme ihn."

Dann nahm er Hermine das Kind ab und verpackte es gut vor seinem Bauch. Eron nahm wie früher eine Faust an den Mund und begann daran zu sabbern.

„Mein großer Brocken-Schatz", murmelte Hermine verliebt und küsste Eron auf den Kopf. Dann blickte sie hoch und in Severus Gesicht.

Severus beugte sich nach vorn und Hermine reckte unmerklich ihr Kinn. Dann gaben sie sich einen klitzekleinen Kuss.

„Dada", sagte Eron und blickte Severus an.

„Dieses Kind", brummte Severus tadelnd und schließlich gingen sie los zum Apparierplatz.

Cameron begutachtete fachmännisch Severus Unterarm. „Ist ein seltsames Tattoo. Wie alt sagten Sie ist es?"

„Über 20 Jahre."

„Dafür ist es noch verdammt dunkel. Normalerweise verbleicht schwarz ja auch irgendwann ein wenig. Oder sind sie nicht oft in der Sonne?"

Hermine lachte laut los und Severus runzelte leicht missgestimmt über ihr Lachen die Stirn. Dann sagte er zu Cameron: „Nicht sehr häufig, nein."

Cameron nickte verstehend. „Ok, Sir, wenn Sie nicht mehr wissen, welche Farbe Ihnen da tätowiert wurde, muss ich es einfach versuchen. Ich hätte da Ideen, aber ich würde lieber Sie fragen, ob es zum Beispiel irgendwelche Arten von Tieren gibt, die Ihnen gefallen."

„Phönixe", sagte Severus wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Vögel", sagte Cameron nachdenklich. „Symbol der Freiheit."

„Exakt!"

Cameron nahm ein Maßband und steckte damit die Maße des Todessermals ab. „Darf das Tattoo auch größer werden?"

„Ein wenig bestimmt. Wieso?"

„Ich habe eine Idee, die ich erst zeichnen muss. Ich würde gerne ein Foto vom diesem Tattoo machen."

Severus blickte Hermine fragend an, die mit den Schultern zuckte und somit „Egal" anzeigte. „Fotografieren Sie nur", wies Severus freundlich an.

Cameron ging zu einer Schublade und holte eine Muggelkamera raus. Dann fotografierte er Severus Mal aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln. „Fein, dann werd ich mal loslegen. Ich muss gestehen, dass mir Überdeckarbeiten immer besonders viel Spaß machen."

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Da ist meine Kreativität gefragt", grinste Cameron. „Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, treffen wir uns heute in einer Woche hier wieder. Sagen wir um 11?"

Severus nickte. „In Ordnung." Er stand auf und rollte seinen Ärmel runter. „Vielen Dank, Meister."

Cameron grinste. „Nicht der Rede wert. Sie werden staunen, wenn Sie meinen Entwurf sehen."

„Da bin ich mir sicher."

Von Eron hörte man nur leise Atemzüge. Cameron lachte und nickte in Erons Richtung: „Ihr Sohn hat einen guten Schlaf."

Severus war schon drauf und dran zu wiedersprechen, dass Eron nicht sein Sohn sei. Aber Camerons Vermutung gefiel ihm und so nickte er nur höflich und er und Hermine verließen das Studio.

Auf dem Weg zu einem stilleren Ort, von wo aus sie apparieren konnten, wurde Eron wach. Er sah seine Mutter wie sie sich mit seinem Vater unterhielt und murmelte „Dada."

Die beiden hörten auf zu sprechen und blickten ihn verdutzt an. Eron versuchte es erneut. „Dada."

Wieder verstanden sie ihn nicht.

„Dada", sagte er nun nur noch erschöpft. Keiner verstand ihn, welch ein Jammer. Dann unterhielten sie sich wieder über irgendwas mit dem dummen Namen Dill und dann wieder über ganz etwas anderes, das so ähnlich klang wie dieses Dill. Bill oder so. Eron wurde müde – und dann nickte er wieder ein. Sprechen war halt anstrengend.

Am nächsten Tag passte Winky wieder auf Eron auf und als Hermine ihn nach der Schule von Winky wieder abholte, sagte die blitzgescheite Winky: „Miss Hermine darf sich freuen. Mister Eron sagt noch ein Wort."

Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Welches Wort? Was hab ich verpasst?"

„Mister Eron sagte Daddy. Winky hat es genau gehört, Miss."

„Eron hat Daddy gesagt? Eron kennt doch seinen Daddy gar nicht!", wunderte sich Hermine.

Winky blickte Hermine an als sei diese begriffsstutzig. „Winky hat es gehört, Miss."

„Eron sagt ab und zu Dada. Aber doch nicht Daddy."

„Babys sagen aber Dada, wenn sie Daddy meinen", sagte Winky oberschlau.

Hermine blickte ihrem Sohn ins Gesicht. Der lachte sie mit roten Wangen zufrieden an. „Mein Großer. Winky sagt, Du hättest Daddy gesagt? Wen meinst Du denn damit?"

Diese Frage beantwortete sich Hermine auch eine Woche später nicht.

Severus holte Hermine und Eron ab und wieder apparierten sie nach London zu Cameron.

Dieser sah sie das Studio betreten, die Türglocke bimmelte und sofort holte Cameron aus einer Ablage ein dünnes Blatt Papier hervor.

Severus (mit Eron auf dem Arm) und Hermine setzen sich an eine Tischgruppe. Cameron setzte sich dazu. Dann holte er das Pergament hervor.

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Wahnsinn", sagte sie.

Cameron hatte einen Phönix in schwarz-weiß gezeichnet, und Hermine erahnte darin nur noch den Schatten vom Todessermal. Sie blickte Severus an. Dieser starrte gerade zu fasziniert auf das Pergament.

„Was für eine beeindruckende Arbeit", sagte Severus ehrlich und Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so ein ungeheures Lob ausgesprochen gehört zu haben.

„Danke, Sir. Aber schließen Sie jetzt mal die Augen ein bisschen und stellen Sie es sich auf Ihrem Arm vor." Er hielt das hauchdünne Blatt passend auf Severus' Arm. Hermine befolgte seinen Rat.

„Das würd genial aussehen, Severus", sagte Hermine spontan. „Der Phönix sieht genauso aus wie Fawkes."

Sie bemerkte Camerons irritierte Blicke, zeigte auf Eron und sagte schnell: „Sein Plüschvogel."

„Aha."

„Würden Sie das vorzeichnen?", fragte Severus.

„Nein. Ich kann auf Haut nicht gut vorzeichnen. Ich tätowier lieber direkt."

„Wie lange dauert das?"

„Zwei Stunden ungefähr. Damit müssen wir schon rechnen. Ich bräuchte auch eine kleine Pause zwischendurch."

„Was würde uns das kosten?", fragte Hermine.

„500 Pfund."

Hermine blickte Severus an, der nicht mit einer Wimper zuckte als er nickte. „Kein Problem. Lassen Sie uns einen Termin machen."

Cameron lächelte. „Heute Nachmittag? Eine Kundin ist abgesprungen."

„Heute schon?", fragte Severus nun angespannt.

„Na klar. Sie waren spontan so begeistert…warum dann nicht heute? Natürlich überlasse ich Ihnen die Wahl."

„Ich mache es", sagte Severus entschlossen. Schließe ich ein Teil meines Lebens noch ein wenig mehr ab. Vielleicht kann ich ab und zu vergessen, was ich mal war. Vielleicht bringt mich das auf den Weg ein besserer Mensch zu sein.

Albus nahm sich wieder mehr Zeit für Eron und schließlich erfuhren alle wie Albus wirklich hieß: Abu!

Albus lachte sich scheckig als er Eron das erste Mal seinen Namen sagen hörte und er berichtete es gleich Minerva, die erzählte es Pomona, Pomona erzählte es Hagrid auf dem Weg ins Gewächshaus und Hagrid erzählte es auf dem Weg in den Wald Severus und Severus begegnete Hermine.

„Albus sagt, Dein Sohn spricht jetzt vollständige Wörter", berichtete Severus Hermine in spitzem Tonfall die Sachlage.

„Hä?"

„Ja, Dein Sohn nannte ihn Abu."

Hermine lachte laut auf. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Kopfschüttelnd verabschiedete sich Hermine und folgte ihrer Klasse an den Rand des Sees, wo sie den Schülern die vier Elemente näher bringen wollte.

Die Weihnachtsferien verbrachte Hermine wieder bei ihren Eltern und traf sich nur am 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag mit Bill. Ihre Mutter passte auf Eron auf und sie und Bill verbrachten ein paar vergnügliche Stunden miteinander. Einen Tag nach Neujahr apparierte Hermine wieder zurück zur Schule. Auf dem Weg ins Schloss trafen sie auf Severus.

„Ein schönes neues Jahr wünsch ich Dir, Severus!", sagte Hermine und ihr Herz pumpte plötzlich Unmengen Blut durch ihren Körper. Sie spürte förmlich die Achterbahnfahrt in ihren Adern.

Severus' Herz ging auf. Er hatte sie wieder. Hermine und Eron. Er schaute Eron an. War er gewachsen in den knapp zwei Wochen?

„Hat er noch mehr Wörter gesagt?", fragte Severus nach einer kleinen Begrüßung von seiner Seite.

„Ja, er sagt wirklich Daddy. Seltsam, nicht? Ob er Bill meint?"

„Kann sein", antwortete Severus. „Oder den Wiper vielleicht."

„Alex? Nein!", sagte Hermine bestimmt. „die beiden verbringen doch kaum Zeit miteinander."

„Dann wird er Bill meinen."

Als Severus an dem Abend im Bett lag und zum Vollmond sah drehte er seinen Unterarm so, dass er auf seine Tätowierung schauen konnte. Sechs Wochen hatte er nun schon einen eleganten Phönix auf dem Unterarm und er konnte sich an den feinen Linien und dem erhabenen Ausdruck im Gesicht des Phönixes nicht satt sehen. Vielleicht würde er endlich lernen, wenigstens zufrieden zu sein, wenn er auch schon nicht glücklich sein konnte in seinem Leben.

Aber was ist mit meinem Herzen, dachte er. Er hatte schon länger keine Probleme gehabt, nur ab und zu ein wenig Herzklabaster, wenn Minerva in der Nähe war oder Wiper. Ob Hermine auch hier recht hat? Sollte ich mal zu einem Kardiologen gehen?

Severus wollte an etwas anderes denken. Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn Hermine hier nackt neben ihm liegen würde. Ihre weiche, warme Haut an seine gepresst. Sie hätte ihre Wange auf seiner Schulter abgelegt und würde friedlich schlafen. Ob sie schnarcht, fragte er sich lächelnd. Nein! Bestimmt nur, wenn sie erkältet ist.

2 Tage vor seinem Geburtstag hatte Severus sich einen Termin gemacht bei einer Frau Prof. Dr. Jamie Patton im St. Ingrids Hospital in Glasgow. Severus hatte sich in Muggelfachzeitschriften über sie informiert und sie galt als Koryphäe in Diagnostik.

Die Sprechstundenhilfe hatte ihm an seinem Geburtstag einen Termin gegeben und Severus war mulmig zu Mute. Immerhin muss ich für die Untersuchungen in ein Krankenhaus, dachte er.

2 Tage später hatte Hermine Eron vor dem Frühstück kurz bei Marscha abgegeben um Severus Geschenk noch zu holen.

Marscha spielte in der großen Halle mit dem Kleinen, als Severus durch eine Seitentür die Halle betrat. Er sah Hermine durch die Haupttür eintreten. Beide sahen Eron, der von Marscha auf die Erde gesetzt wurde. Severus ging um den Tisch herum um Marscha Eron abzunehmen, als Eron begann fröhlich brabbelnd auf Severus zu zu krabbeln.

Viele waren am Essen und so konnten alle Erons Geplaudere hören.

Eron sah Severus und seine Beine und Arme wurden schneller.

„Daddy", sagte er nur.

Dann war es still in der Halle.

Alle blickten entgeistert von Hermine zu Severus hinüber und wieder zurück. Am schlimmsten betroffen vom Entgeistert-sein waren Hermine und Severus.

Sie starrten einander an und ganz plötzlich drehte sich Severus um und verschwand mit rauschendem Umhang aus der Halle.

Hermine hastete hinter dem nun enttäuschten Eron her und sie fing ihn ein. Dann rannte sie hinter Severus her, der durch die Seitentür nach draußen geflohen war.

Vor Hagrids Hütte konnte Hermine Severus einholen, der mit der Stirn an der kühlen Holzwand lehnte und wohl versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Severus", sagte Hermine flehend. „Ich wusste nicht…"

„Still", bat Severus. „Gib mir das Kind."

„Tu ihm aber nichts", entfuhr es Hermine dummerweise. Severus blickte sie entgeistert an. „Machst Du Witze?"

Hermine schwieg betreten, übergab ihm aber Eron.

Severus nahm Eron und ließ sich auf die Holzbank unter sich fallen. Dann blickte er Eron sehr ernst an.

„Was machst Du nur mit mir, Eron? Du und Deine Mutter auch? Was macht Ihr? Wieso fühle ich mich nie so gut wie mit Euch beiden? Du brauchst mich nur angucken und ich fühle mich lebendig. Eron! Wieso hast Du das gerade gesagt? Wieso hast Du mich so genannt? Ich bin nicht Dein Vater. Wieso willst Du das aus mir machen? Und warum? Wir machen doch nichts besonderes, wenn wir zusammen sind? Oh Merlin, warum kannst Du mir das jetzt gerade nicht erklären?"

Severus legte seine Stirn an Erons und Eron patschte darauf. „Daddy", sagte er wieder und er hörte sich an als wüsste er genau wovon er redete.

Severus hob verzweifelt seinen Kopf und blickte Hermine an. Sie stand dort mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht und immer noch fassungslos. Jetzt wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. Trat einen Schritt näher.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte sie hilfesuchend. „Ich weiß nicht weiter. Wie können wir ihm deutlich machen, dass er sich irrt? Dass Du keine Kinder willst, dass Du ihn nicht willst und mich auch nicht."

„Aber…", stammelte Severus, denn Hermine hatte Unrecht. „Ich will Euch."

„Was?", fragte Hermine erstickt.

„Ich will Euch."

Severus streichelte kurz Erons Wange. „Ich will Euch." Je öfter er es laut sagte, desto mehr verfestigte sich der Glaube daran, dass es die Wahrheit war. „Ich will Euch. Ich will Eron in den Kindergarten bringen und ich möchte Dich jede Nacht lieben dürfen und ich will … ich will das alles. Ich will Euch. Ich will Deine Liebe."

Tränenströme flossen aus Hermines Augen und sie kam mit Trocknen nicht mehr nach.

„Was?", fragte sie erneut mit erstickter Stimme.

Severus stand auf, setzte Eron im Gras ab und trat auf Hermine zu.

„Bitte erwähle mich, Hermine. Nicht Bill und nicht Alex und nicht diesen seltsamen Alisdair. Keinen anderen. Nur mich."

Hermine streichelte geistesabwesend Severus Brust.

„Natürlich", sagte sie sehnsüchtig, „natürlich. Keinen anderen. Nur Dich."

„Hermine", murmelte Severus völlig ergeben, fing dann endlich ihren Mund ein und verschloss ihn zärtlichst mit seinem.

Hermine drängte sich ganz, ganz nah an Severus und er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

Und ganz unten unter sich spürten Severus und Hermine Eron, der sich auf den vier Schuhen niedergelassen hatte und mit den Hosenbeinen spielte.

Endlich hatten die beiden verstanden, was er gewollt hatte. Einen Mann für seine Mutter.

…**wie es weiter geht**

„Dad, Jules liest schon wieder in diesem schwarzmagischen Buch", petzte Eron seinem Vater.

„Petze", rief eine verärgerte Mädchenstimme aus einem anderen Zimmer.

„Bist doch selbst schuld", rief Eron nach hinten weg, „lies nicht so einen Mist!"

Severus seufzte und sagte laut: „Julie, Du liest NICHT in dem Buch. Wie oft soll ich Dir das noch sagen?!"

„Manno!"

Ein etwa 11-jähriges Mädchen erschien in der Wohnzimmertür. Sie trug bereits ein langes Nachthemd mit kleinen Hello Kittys darauf. „Daddy, was ist ein Horkrux?", fragte sie.

Severus reichte es. „Horkruxe sind nichts, worüber ich mit Dir jungem Fräulein spreche!"

„Dann erzählt es Eron mir bestimmt", grinste Julie.

Eron lachte schnaubend. „Bestimmt nicht. Außerdem weiß ich es selbst nicht."

„Dann verrät Albus es mir", behauptete Julie weiter.

Jetzt schnaubte Severus belustigt. „Ganz-bestimmt-nicht, meine Liebe!"

„Doch, ganz bestimmt doch, Daddy, er hat zu mir gesagt, egal was ich wissen will, ich kann ihn immer alles fragen."

Severus und Eron starrten sich verzweifelt an. Dann sagte Severus zu ihm. „Ich muss mit Albus mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden, glaub ich."

Eron lachte leise.

„Dad", lenkte Eron das Thema auf sich, „kannst Du mir noch mal sagen, warum im Dritte-Klasse-Schulbuch beim Ölungstrank 6ml Jojobaöl drin stehen? Du hattest doch in der Stunde gesagt, wir sollten nur 5ml in den Trank geben…"

„Ich fand schon damals in der Schule, dass der Trank bei 6ml schneller stinkt", sagte Severus grinsend.

Eron lachte auf. „Ach so. Es hat also keine Auswirkungen auf die Wirksamkeit."

„Nein."

„Daddy", unterbrach Julie das Fachgespräch, „und Du bist ab nächstem Jahr mein Lehrer, ja?"

„Das stimmt."

„Darf ich Dich dann immer noch Daddy nennen?", fragte Julie.

Severus atmete tief ein. „Ich habe das bei Deinem Bruder so gehandhabt, ja. Also gilt das auch für Dich. Ich habe Eron als Mister Granger angesprochen, aber geduzt."

„Aber nenn Dad lieber einfach nur Dad. `Daddy` ist für kleine Mädchen", empfahl Eron.

Das brachte Julie zum Nachdenken. Aber ihr fiel ein, was ihr Vater gesagt hatte.

„Wieso eigentlich Granger, Dad…dy? Eron heißt doch Snape."

„Adoptionen dauern immer sehr lange, Schatz. Als Eron in die erste Klasse kam hieß er noch Granger."

„Dann nennst Du mich Miss Snape?", lachte Julie amüsiert.

Severus schmunzelte. „Ja."

Eron klopfte seinem Vater lachend auf den Rücken. „Na, das kann ja was werden!", sagte er.

„Was kann was werden?", fragte eine Frauenstimme in der Tür.

„Mummy!", quietschte Julie erfreut. „Daddy nennt mich ab nächstem Jahr nur noch Miss Snape!"

„Was?", lachte Hermine und verstand dann. „Ach ja. Stimmt, Jules. Aber wenn Du mal Mist baust und Ihr seid hier, wirst Du wohl wieder einfach Julie sein."

„Nein! Ich möchte nur noch Miss Snape genannt werden. Auch von Dir, Eron", verlangte Julie.

„Vergiss es", sagte Eron lässig.

„Und von Dir ja eigentlich auch, Mummy."

„Schatz, ich werde Dich IMMER nur mit Julie oder Jules ansprechen. Also stimme ich Eron zu: Vergiss es!", lachte Hermine.

Severus ging einen Schritt auf seine Frau zu und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Hallo", sagte er samtig und Hermine blickte ihn diskret lüstern an. Dann berappelte sie sich und sagte zu den Kindern: „Wollt Ihr nach dem Essen noch zu Hagrid?"

Eron und Julie nickten feierlich. „Wie jeden Dienstag Abend, Mom", sagte Eron grinsend. Ihm war bewusst, dass sich seine Eltern auf die freie Zeit besonders freuten. „Und wir kommen nicht vor 9 Uhr zurück. Versprochen!"

Hermine schmunzelte.

„Albus will mal mit mir innen Zoo", sagte Julie und Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Das heißt in einen Zoo, Julie. Sprich bitte ordentlich."

„Na ja, in einen Zoo eben. Kommt Ihr mit?"

Die drei anderen nickten und Julie war zufrieden.

Hermine lächelte. „Julie, Du weißt schon, dass es da keine Thestrale, Einhörner, Riesenkraken oder Acromantulas gibt, oder?"

Julie nickte. „Ich weiß. Albus hat mir ein Buch dazu geliehen. Das Buch ist aus einem Muggelbuchladen. Ich finde Muggel toll", sagte Julie weiter, „ich will auch mal Lehrerin werden, wie Ihr. Ich werde Muggellehrerin."

Severus, Eron und Hermine grinsten sich an und Hermine sagte zu Eron: „Und Du?"

„Ich will Tränkekunde studieren, denk ich."

Hermine blickte Severus ins Gesicht. Er schien gerührt-betroffen zu sein.

„Ehrlich?", harkte er nach.

Eron nickte ernsthaft. „Ja, ich denke schon eine Weile darüber nach und ich find nichts anderes, was mir mehr Spaß macht. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich es unterrichten will. Ich glaube, ich experimentiere lieber."

Severus legte ergriffen eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. Seine stolzen Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von seiner Frau. „Essen gehen? Albus sagte mir grad, heute gäbe es Brathähnchen."

Julie begann zu strahlen. „Au ja! Hähnchen. Das liebe ich auch. Genauso doll wie Muggel."

Hermine musste schmunzeln und Severus schob schließlich seine tolle Familie lachend durch die Wohnungstür durch. Raus aus den Kerkern und hinauf in Richtung große Halle.

Zum Brathähnchen-Essen.

**ENDE**

Seite **61** von **61**


End file.
